If i were a boy
by lovsummergirl94
Summary: Bella has a one night stand with Edward. Bella gets pregnant and she's all alone in Boston. So, what happens that makes her HATE men? How will Edward and Bella get together? read to find out!
1. Hook it on Up

**Heyy ppl, I'm soo happy that you guys are actually reviewing, even though I may not have as many as some other people do, I am very grateful to the people who did review. I guess I just felt inspired for some reason and this story came to mind, plus a couple other fanfics made me want to write something like this. Enjoy! BTW, this is **_**not**_** a one shot!!! Caution: there will be many flashbacks in this story; it's just how I write. The first chapter is indeed named after a song: Hook it on up by Vanessa Hudgens. If you listen to the song while reading this, it's actually kinda funny…**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight characters**

****************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: Hook it Up**

**Bella POV**

I could not believe it.

I did it. _It_ it, as in the 'big deed' it.

Currently, I was lying in the arms of the most gorgeous person to walk this planet. Edward Cullen. He has bronze hair, sparkling green eyes, a killer smile, a hot body, muscles like no other (not too much and not too little), he's tall, has the face of an angel, he is pale-but it looks good on him, he is blemish free, he has the most amazing laugh, and the most amazing teeth (weird I know, but stick with me, he's AMAZING).

I know what you're thinking now: I'm a slut, whore, etc. But I'm not, really. I met Edward at this party….

_Flashback _

_Ugh! I cannot believe Jessica is making me do this. You see, Jessica Stanley is my best friend in the whole wide world; we have known each other since pre-school. Sure she is kind of a slut but she is really, really nice. She has brown hair like me but her hair is so much better because it actually listens to her and it is always in perfect curls! Jess isn't exactly pale but she is a little tan and she has a bikini body! In a way, Jess is the girl I want to be._

_It's graduation so Jessica decided to have a party, I should have known better. It was one of those wild, out of control teenage parties. But who in their right mind cared right now? We all have graduated and we're done with school, high school that is. All anybody wanted to do now was party and let loose, possibly have sex; I don't know._

_Anyways, back to the main point. I, Isabella Marie Swan-Bella for short-has been dressed up to look like a hooker by Jessica, my so-called best friend. She put me into a jean mini skirt with a tight—__**very**__ tight—tube top. My pale skin apparently contrasted nicely with the dark blue tube top. She curled my dull, brown hair into perfect petite little curls and put dark mascara, eyeliner--the whole enchilada onto my boring, chocolate brown eyes. _

_The party started at around 8 at night and Jessica only let me out of her room at 9, telling me that I needed to be fashionably late to get the boys all worked up. Worked up about what, I have no idea. I came downstairs and all the guys stared at me. Okay, let's just say I wasn't very well covered in the chest area by this tube top…it left very little to the imagination. As soon as I got downstairs Mike Newton—the blond hair, blue eyed jock-- was all over me. He even tried grinding with me, EW! I pushed him away, rolled my eyes, and went to find Jessica; I was going to kill her for doing this to me. There is a definite limit when it comes to what you will do for a friend, best friend or not._

_I went around downstairs and sauntered into the kitchen where Jessica just so happened to be…making out with a random guy. Pulling her off—hey! It was my only option--; I asked her why she was doing this to me. Her only reply was that I "needed to let loose a little and go have some fun". She immediately pushed a beer into my hands and told me to go live my life like a teenager. I know it's wrong to fall for peer pressure, but I have worked hard my entire life it is time I finally let loose and just go with the flow. _

_Okay, okay I know you're glaring at me right now thinking "she's only 18 how could she be drinking, it's extremely dangerous!" But like I said before, you don't understand. My entire life I have lived up to the expectations of others. Ever since I was little the idea was planted into my head that I will be going to Harvard Medical School for both undergraduate and graduate. Normally when you're born your parents get you a balloon or stuffed animal or something along those lines, but when I was born, my parents (Charlie and Renee) got me a Harvard campus tour book and a mini Harvard flag. I guess they were upset that they didn't get to go to a nice college (they both went to state colleges) and so they were going to make sure I was the best. By the time I was a year old I was reading baby books all by my self. When I turned five I was given a high-tech. laptop instead of the normal Barbie something or the other you would normally get a five-year old. I was a kid genius. My entire childhood was based off of the fact that I was going to go to Harvard; even though my family lived in a small town as Forks, Washington, my parents were determined to make sure that I make it big. _

_I never got to play outside like all the other little kids got to do. The only time I would really get a chance to socialize was when I was in school, like that was any good! I was socially awkward, not only because I knew everything that the teacher was going to teach us—heck, I was probably smarter than the teacher—but also because I never learned the basic skills of child play. If you look at it from a technical standpoint, I never had a childhood; I was born an adult and I grew-up as an adult. The Board of Education realized my abilities immediately when I was in kindergarten, but they were too afraid of my ability to learn so quickly to let me skip a grade. That I am very thankful for, because I at least got to grow-up with people the same age as me. This is probably why I befriended Jessica when I got the chance, she was a loud, silly little girl—who, mind you, was not the smartest apple in the bunch—and she knew how to have fun. I wanted fun. _

_I wanted to be a normal child. As we grew-up Jessica became more and more wild. She became known as the slut of our school and was "easy" to all the guys; nobody understood why I was friends with her. Lucky for me, my parents let me have my freedom in that department, but I was still as studious as ever. _

_As you can probably guess, I did get into Harvard Medical school and that is where I will be going in the fall. That is also why this party is so important to me. Not only am I a socially awkward, clumsy beyond life plain-Jane, but I will be going to one of the most prestigious of colleges in the fall and I will have no more freedom other than what I have this summer. That could also explain the fifth can of beer in my hand. I was a little tipsy and losing control of my body; the only place I was sane was in my mind. _

_I was trying to use what semblance of a logical, practical mind I had and tried to find Jessica so she could help me but instead, I bumped into the most beautiful guy in this entire world. He looked at me with his lust-filled green eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped him. I know, extreme but I really wanted him from the moment I saw him and by the look in his eyes I saw that he wanted me too. One thing led to another and…_

_End Flashback_

Which leads me to where I am right now. In the arms of Edward Cullen. When I first jumped him he just kissed me back and led me to a room; he was drunk too. We mumbled pleasantries and well, we kinda just got the point of why were in a bedroom together. I think after the first time we did it, I cried. It was my first time doing _it _and it was just a very emotional thing for me to go through, he said it was his first time too, but by the way he was moving it definitely did not feel like his first time.

As you probably guessed, we did it multiple times. I lost count after four. Following Edward's example after we were done, I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. All of this stuff was running through my head. I just can't believe I broke a rule my parents set for me. I was a goody-two shoes my entire life and I just broke the biggest rule of all.

The sun started creeping up and I just realized that I had to get out of here! I could not let Edward find me here with him. If he liked anything at all we did last night, then most likely he wants a relationship but I cannot give him that. Never in my life have I had a boyfriend and I don't think I can start now, what with college coming up and everything it just won't work. But I also could not stand the rejection if he found me here. I know that I am not the prettiest girl in the world but I also know that I kinda, sorta like Edward even if all I have ever experienced from him is sex. But I just have a crazy feeling for him and maybe, just maybe he can accept me for who I am; I don't think I want to find out now though.

Getting up was harder than I thought it was, as soon as my head left the comfort of Edward's chest, it started hurting like crazy! What was happening to me? I quickly grabbed my clothes, threw them on and ran it out of there. Downstairs was a mess, but I had to find some medication for my ear-splitting headache I cannot go home like this! Ugh! If I found Jessica, maybe she'd be able to help me. People were lying around the entire place and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. All of the cars were still parked outside and I don't think Jessica's parents ever made it home from their night at a hotel; if they were back then Jess would be in so much trouble and my parents would be on my case for the rest of my life! OH NO! My PARENTS! They are going to freak! Not only did they let me go to a party in a hooker's outfit but they wanted me home at midnight!!! I'm just about 8 hours off curfew! Have I mentioned my parents are strict beyond belief with rules?!

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION YOUND LADY! COLLEGE STARTS IN THREE MONTHS, _THREE MONTHS_!!! YOU CANNOT BE GOOFING AROUND LIKE THIS!" My father Charlie yelled as soon as I pulled up in the driveway. The yelling did not help my headache at all. What am I supposed to tell him? I'm not a good liar and my parents don't take too kindly to Jessica, again they let me have freedom with my friends, but only just. How can I explain to my parents what I did last night without telling them the truth? I can't just go up to my dad and say "yea dad, about curfew…you see well I kinda got drunk and had sex with some random guy I never met before." Pulling on the best innocent expression a hangover, sore girl who had sex for the first time can have I turned to face my dad.

"Well, you see," my own voice sounded off to me, "dad, I was at Jessica's party and we were having fun when, um, when I tripped and fell. My head, uh, started bleeding, um, so I kinda just passed out." My dad was still breathing heavily but I think my parents were starting to buy into the story, it makes sense; I am clumsy.

"Oh, honey! Are you all right? Does your head hurt?" My mom took it better than I thought she would, at least this could also explain the headache.

"Renee, what are you doing?" Daddy-dearest still did not believe my lie fully.

"Charlie, she hurt her head and the poor girl's head hurts like crazy, we both know that she is not the most graceful person," I blushed furiously at this part, why was my mom saying this? "In the world, but she came back didn't she? Just leave her alone. My poor baby's going to college!" Let the tears fall. Now. My mom has been extremely emotional lately because I was going off across the county without them. It was annoying at first but now it has come into use for me, I guess that's a good omen.

**Edward POV**

"Hey Ed! Glad you came!! C'mon dude, let's get laid." I cannot fathom why I even agreed to do this. Mike Newton of all people was dragging me around some noisy, wild teenage party. I hate teenage parties, they're so annoying. Jessica Stanley of all people just had to invite me and my mom just had to find the invitation and she just had to think that I'm some kind of loner that she just had to ask my dad to force me to go and plead to me herself. I can never say no to my mother. Call me a momma's boy for all I care but I think it's the gentlemanly thing to do, no matter how much I get made fun of for it.

"Edward!" I turned around at the sound of my name to find my best friend in the entire world, drunk with his girlfriend. Jasper isn't exactly what you would call the bad boy type of person but I guess he decided to let loose today too. Jasper has blonde hair and blue eyes and he is a little bit of a goody two shoes, southern hospitable gentleman, go figure. Alice—Jasper's black haired, brown eyed petite girlfriend—seems to have drunk only a little of the alcohol there is in this hellhole of a party. Hmm…maybe I should just get drunk, have fun with some girls (dancing, nothing more) and go home.

"Jasper, careful! I don't want you to get hurt!" Alice shrieked. They were so protective of each other that it was really funny. What with Alice being 4'11 and Jasper being 6'0 the way they interacted was amusing. But don't let Alice's small size fool you; she can be a demon when she wants to.

"What's wrong with him? He usually doesn't drink, nonetheless get _drunk_." I really was curious as to why Jasper decided to down so many drinks.

"Umm, no reason. I guess he's just happy." Something was wrong. Usually Alice was so chipper, but now she seemed off.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why are you not annoying the crap out of me, pixie?" What happened next was something that never in my entire life would I have guessed. Alice jumped into my arms crying. Alice never cries; she did not like to show cowardice. What was wrong with her?!

"Alice! What is going on? What's wrong? Can I help somehow? Did something happen to you? Did something happen to Jasper? Are you gonna die?!" I had a habit of over-reacting. But something was seriously wrong with my friends and they weren't telling me what.

"N-n-n-o i-i-i-t-t's not an-y-thing like t-t-that." She took a second to calm down and wipe the tears away; she was starting to scare me.

"Jasper is just upset over the fact that I have to move to Boston. I'm actually going to be a professor's side student. I will be watching and taking notes on what one of the professors at Harvard Med. Does." Whew! At least it wasn't something like Jasper has cancer and is going to die! Going off to some college for a year isn't so bad I guess. I wouldn't really know, Jasper and Alice were meant for each other and I've never had anything like that before so I wouldn't know the feeling.

"Is that all? That's not so bad. C'mon you guys will always be able to talk on the phone, e-mail, video chat, text message, and visit each other. It's only for a year right?"

"Well, no. It's actually until I graduate. I'm taking an internship under that professor and by doing that I can actually get all the credits I need to graduate. I just have to keep interning for the rest of the four years. You know, being a senior in college is not at all as awesome as everybody makes it out to be." Alice was right. College must be hard. She and Jasper are both seniors in their undergraduate colleges; now they have to be separated for the best year of college. Sucks.

"But, really is that any reason for Jasper to go all drunk on us?"

"No, but you know how he is. He's really sensitive. Just let him go crazy tonight and I'll deal with him tomorrow." She smiled angelically and suddenly I didn't feel so lucky for Jasper. He was in for it.

"Edward, you just graduated your first year of college! Go have some fun!" Might as well, so I went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple beers and chugged them down like no tomorrow. No matter what people say, ignorance is bliss. Translated, you can have hell of a lot of fun when you're drunk. You don't think about anything, therefore, you can do everything you never would normally do.

This party was boring. I had nothing to do, all anybody here wanted to do was grind and have sex. I wanted none of those; grinding isn't one of my past times and I was holding out in that department for the woman I love. I know it sounds crazy and stupid, but I did not want to have sex until I met the girl that could take my breath away, the girl I would be head over heel in love with. Drunkenly walking through the party around and around, drinking more beer was not exactly what I would call fun.

That's when I saw her. She took my breath away.

This girl was beautiful beyond beautiful and what she was wearing was beautiful. It fit her every curve and her brown hair was all flowy and cool and her eyes, when they locked into mine my heart literally skipped a beat. I wanted her. Badly. The one thing I would never expect this girl to do she did, she jumped me, not that I was complaining. One thing led to another and I had the most amazing night of my entire life.

**Bella POV**

The pink plus sign was now my worst enemy. This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening. Things like this just don't happen to girls like me. Maybe if I clicked my heel three times and chanted "not happening" it would all go away. I was actually crazy enough and did it.

That line was still staring at me.

The line meant one thing:

I was pregnant.

Luck was on my side and my roommate, Rosalie, was not with me at the moment. I was at college now and it's been 3 months since _that _night.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, honey, are you sure you'll be okay?" My mom was still worrying about me. I'm 18 and going to college, it's not like I was running away to Mexico and was never going to return back. Jeez, she's such an over-reactive person. _

"_Flight 6990 to Boston Airport now boarding" That's my flight. Time to leave home and everything from this small town behind. Time for freedom._

_Fortune was with me and I didn't get stuck on the plane with a crying baby, gassy neighbor, or a snoring Cyclops—this flight was for normal people and I could just relax and enjoy it. The entire plane ride I simply read my favorite book in the whole wide world: _Wuthering Heights_. _

"_Please fasten your seatbelt we will now be landing." We're here. Boston. Soon enough Harvard Medical School was facing me and I was ready to go inside and start my new life. _

_According to my sheet I was in room 216 and a person named Rosalie Hale was my roommate. Reaching the room I saw a bunch of Louis Vitton luggage outside the room. _

"_NO! THAT DOES NOT GO THERE! Emmett, what on earth are you doing?!" I'm guessing that was Rosalie and someone named Emmett. Well, here we go. _

_Walking into the room I saw the most beautiful blond bombshell in the world and a huge, beyond huge, guy with curly brown hair. 'Rosalie' had wavy, blond hair and sky blue eyes with a body that any model would be jealous of. Heck, she was probably a model herself. 'Emmett' had enormous muscles with brown eyes and brown hair. _

"_Hi! Are you Isabella?" Rosalie came up to me and pulled out her hand. _

"_Yea, um, I prefer Bella. Um, are you Rosalie?"_

"_Yupp. This is my boyfriend Emmett; he'll be helping with our furniture and stuff. Is this your first year of college?" _

"_Yeah, what about you?"_

"_I'm a sophomore here for graduate and so is Emmett, but he doesn't go to Harvard, Emmett goes to MIT."_

"_Wow, that's awesome! Um, would you mind helping me with unpacking and stuff, and then maybe, um, we could go get some lunch or something?" I was nervous; I really wanted them to like me."_

"_Rose! Here is this good enough? Now, let me go introduce myself to your new roommate." Emmett came up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug so hard that I couldn't breathe! _

"_Emmett, you big idiot, she can't breathe! Put her down!" Thank-god Rose saved me, I think my skin was turning blue. _

"_Hiya Bella! Sorry 'bout that!" Emmett seemed extremely funny and nice, plus that dimple filled smile was hard to stay upset over. _

"_It's okay."_

"_C'mon Bella, get your luggage I'll help you sort through them. Emmett, get out! We're going to have some girl time." Rosalie and I hauled up all my suitcases and while she was helping me put everything where it was supposed to be, we talked. I told her all about my sucky childhood and about Jessica, but I left out the party night, I don't think I was ready to tell her that yet. Rosalie, however, felt different and she told me absolutely everything about her life. I honestly got to know her and I thought she was awesome! _

_5 hours later we found ourselves at a café and we were still talking about our lives. We were on the love life part of our little talk. Suddenly this pixie like girl came up to Rosalie and hugged her. _

"_Rose! OMG, it's been sooo long! I cannot believe you're going here with me!" _

"_Hahaha, calm down Alice, I think you're scaring my new roommate Bella."_

"_OMG! Hi! I'm Alice." The girl came up to me and pulled me into a hug. What is it with these people and hugging??? _

"_Hi, I'm Bella." Alice decided to join us and we girls talked the entire time. It turns out Alice was a senior for undergraduate but she had to stay here not only for undergraduate but also for her graduate years because of some internship thingy. She told us all about her life too and I reciprocated for Alice. It also turns out that Alice was from Washington too, but her hometown was Seattle, not Forks. She has a boyfriend named Jasper who is Rosalie's cousin so that's how they know each other. _

_Our conversation once again turned to love and both Alice and Rose told me how they met their significant other. They now expected me to tell them about my life. What would I tell them? Basically I have a non-existent love life other than Edward and I don't think I want to tell them about that. Yet. Should I trust them?_

"_It's okay Bella, you can trust us. We won't tell anyone." Alice was really nice and so was Rosalie. I went on a limb and told them about the party…and Edward. Rosalie was ecstatic that a goody two shoes like actually did do something bad while Alice had this funny look on her face. I wonder what that's about. _

_We all went back to Rose's and my room and decided to have a sleepover. It was our last night before college officially starts and we wanted to celebrate. The sleepover was new to me so Alice and Rose told me that I just had to do all the sleepover things. So, we did makeovers, played truth or dare, watched a scary movie with all kinds of junk food and went to bed at midnight. Tomorrow we would be so screwed._

_BRRIIINNNGG!_

_Ugh! I totally regret staying up last night and all that junk food. Never again will I listen to Rose and Alice. Something churned in my stomach as I got up. I needed to use to the bathroom. _

"_Bella? Is that you? What's wrong?" A sleepy looking Alice came into the bathroom and she found me sitting next to the toilet where I just threw-up. What was wrong with me? Maybe all that junk food did get to me._

"_Hey Alice, we should probably get ready for class and stuff. Our first class starts in 2housr." Alice, Rose and I all had our first class together and that announcement definitely woke her up._

"_WHAT?! We have to get ready! C'mon I'll dress you up! Let's go!!" Dress me up? No. Way._

"_No, I don't want to be dressed up. I can dress myself thank you very much."_

"_Aww, c'mon Bella it's your first day of college. You have to look super super nice. Not that you're not already gorgeous but we want all the guys falling for you today."_

"_NO ALICE! I said no once, can you not understand?! I DON'T LIKE GETTING DRESSED AND I DON'T WANT TO ATTRACT ANY GUYS!" A wide eyed Rosalie and Alice stared back at me. What was wrong with me?! Why did I just yell at Alice?_

"_Oh my gosh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sooo sorry."_

"_It's okay Bella, I forgive you. Um, so I'll leave you alone then." As soon as they left the bathroom my stomach churned again. I hit the deck and threw-up for another five minutes. Something was seriously wrong with me. Maybe it was just the nerves getting to me._

A week later…

_I found myself in front of the toilet for the fifth time this morning. Ugh. Suddenly a dark thought came to mind. What if this was morning sickness? I've been having it for more than a week and I have mood swings all the time and I'm late for my period by three days. What if I'm pregnant? No. Way. _

_End Flashback_

"Bells! Where are you? I'm home!!!" Uh-oh. Rosalie's home, what am I going to tell her?

"Bella, what are you—IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?! HOLY SHIT BELLA! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?!" The silent tears running down my cheek were answer enough to her question. I was knocked up. Preggo in the ego. Eating for two. Up in the Duff. Bun in the over. In the pudding club. Up the spout. I was pregnant.

"Oh, sweety! Come here!" She hugged me and comforted me as I cried and cried and cried. This was actually happening. I was in reality. I was pregnant. And scared.

I needed to think. I needed to do something. I needed to get out of here. We were on break so I didn't need to worry about classes but I had something bigger to worry about now. I need to think.

Alice came as soon as she heard the news from Rosalie a couple days later and she also comforted me. She acted like she knew something I didn't, but she still comforted me.

"Bella, honey, is-is Ed-Edward the-the father?" Her voice was breaking and she sounded just as scared as me. Silently I nodded my head. Who else would be the father? Who else could have done this? No, I couldn't blame it all on him. I have to take some punishment too. I was stupid, drunk, and crazy that night. We both did things we shouldn't have done.

It was then that I decided I had to tell Edward. He had to know what was happening with me. I don't think I can do this alone…

The wind blew my hair in my face as I stood in front of the house. _His_ house. Tears were threatening to break out, but I held them in. Now is not the time. I found where Edward lived through Alice; she knew him and didn't tell me this whole time.

I had to do this. I _can_ do this. Edward deserved to know. He _had_ to know.

I knocked on the door and five minutes later _he_ opened the door. He looked like he just woke up from bed even though it was already noon. He also looked kinda pissed until he saw it was me.

"Hi! Who are you?" Just the sound of his velvet voice was making me want to cry, but I had to do this.

"I'm Bella. May I please come in?" He didn't recognize me. Why didn't he recognize me? If not my face then my name should have rung a bell, right? Ugh! Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Um, sure." He stepped aside and let me through. "Sooo, what are you doing here? Do I know you? Your name kinda sounds familiar…"

"My name is Bella Swan. I like apples and green crayons." Hopefully that would ring a bell because that is exactly what I told him _that_ night. My words took affect. He froze, eyes wide in shock, so I continued. "You're Edward Cullen. You like strawberries and blue crayons."

"Why did you leave that night? I didn't know how to contact you at all. Bella, I feel something for you. I know it's too soon to call it 'like' but I really do like you, I don't like you just because you slept with me. I want to get to know you better." His eyes were pleading with me for some reason. Why was he so desperate? I could not have had that much affect on a guy as beautiful as him. His words were cutting me deeply. Would he still want me after I told him I was pregnant?

"Edward, I have to tell you something." The seriousness in my voice shut him up immediately and he looked at me, hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" His voice gave way that he was nervous or scared or both. I'm not sure. Here we go.

"I'm pregnant." The room was silent. He didn't say anything. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened.

**Edward POV**

I cannot believe I lost her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever met and that night was the most amazing night I have ever had. Sure, I regret doing that particular thing with her so soon, but she was amazing. I just wish I could remember her name, I wish I wasn't drunk that night.

She wasn't like all the other girls. She actually seemed down to earth and she seemed to be a cool person. Someone I really want to get to know better.

"YO! EDWARD, my man!!" Sadly, my neighbor here at UC Berkeley was an annoying guy named Tyler who just so happened to love barging into my room at the most random times.

"What Tyler?" I didn't even bother to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Dude, I know you're probably busy and stuff, but I just saw the hottest girl in the universe downstairs!" Of course, he bothers me to tell about a girl.

"Look, Tyler I'm kinda really busy now so if you please just leave me alone." Not even bothering to look at his reaction, I just shoved him out of my room.

5 minutes later my doorbell rang. What did that annoying, godforsaken boy want?! Opening the door I was about to yell at him to leave me alone when I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. She looked familiar.

"Hi! Who are you?" Wow, she was really really pretty I'm surprised my voice stayed normal. I need to know who this girl is; I feel like I know her already.

"I'm Bella. May I please come in?" Why didn't I recognize her? If not her face then her name should have rung a bell, right? Why do I know this girl, yet I don't know her at all? She seems so familiar. I had to let her in.

"Um, sure." I stepped aside so she could walk in, still trying to figure out who this goddess was.

"My name is Bella Swan. I like apples and green crayons." It was her. She was the girl. She was here. In my room. In California. She was here. "You're Edward Cullen. You like strawberries and blue crayons." She remembered me! She knows me! Why is she here? Why didn't she come before if she knew who I was?! Why did she leave that night?

"Why did you leave that night? I didn't know how to contact you at all. Bella, I feel something for you. I know it's too soon to call it 'like' but I really do like you, I don't like you just because you slept with me. I want to get to know you better." I was desperate. I needed her like a drug, for some reason. I need her. Some crazy force was driving me to her.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." What was wrong? Something happened to her, didn't it? Why is she so solemn? So many questions were swimming through me head at once.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." That was not what I was expecting. She couldn't be pregnant? She just couldn't. I fell for it again. With Tanya, Rebecca, Lauren, and even Jessica. They wanted me for my looks and money. I cannot believe this! She wants my money. She comes here saying she's pregnant so she could get my money. This wasn't happening. She CANNOT be pregnant! She was lying. Along with my heart shattering into a million pieces, anger filled my body like a raging ocean.

**Bella POV**

"What?! You're lying! I can't believe I fell for you! You're just like all those other girls who tried to sleep with me! Except one difference, you actually did sleep with me! You want me for my money! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Showing up here and telling me that you're pregnant. I used a condom that night; do you think I would be that careless and just get a girl pregnant?! How can you do such a thing?! How much money do you want from me?! TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! 20? 30? A MILLION? JUST GO AND BEG FOR THE MONEY IN THE STREETS IF YOU WANT IT YOU WHORE!" His eyes were dark and full of anger, I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran away from him. Ran away from what life I had with anybody from home. I had nobody with me. Jessica was in some finishing school her parents forced her into and she's all the way in Europe. Edward refuses to believe me. I have no other friends except Rosalie and Alice. I'm all alone in Boston.

My parents disowned me.

**What do you girls and guys think? Should I continue, did you like it?**


	2. If I were a boy

**Wow, thank-you for everyone who reviewed! I know Edward has been a real big meanie but that's kinda the point of how Bella gets to be in Boston alone. Don't worry he'll get better! **

**This chapter is indeed named after Beyonce's song If I were a boy; if you listen to it then you'll understand a bit better **

**Chapter 2: If I were a Boy**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! You're needed in the maternity ward! Hurry, this one lady is in labor!"

"I'm coming, how far dilated is she?"

"Well, she's ready to push."

"I'm on it." I quickly ran to the maternity ward to find a Mrs. Benson all sweaty, screaming, and ready to give birth.

"Alright, Mrs. Benson, are you ready?"

"No." Her voice was quivering and she sounded scared. Poor girl, too bad there was nothing I could do to help. Giving birth hurt like a bitch. I would know I was in her place just 4 years ago. Currently, I was interning for Boston Hospital so I could attend Harvard Medical School for graduate with a full scholarship. Since my parents disowned me, I was number one to get a scholarship. Plus I really needed this job to help support my baby.

"Too bad sweetie, looks like this baby isn't going to wait. On the count of three push." 10 minutes later a beautiful baby boy was born.

This is what I love about my job, well internship. The end product is always a miracle. Life. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, helping other pregnant ladies became my passion. My dream. I don't want anyone else in this world to end up like me: totally helpless with a baby. Lucky for me, I had Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett but some other girls might not be as lucky as me. I am going to become a gynecologist.

_Flashback_

_"Hahaha, I cannot believe you actually ate sandy pretzels covered in goat cheese! Emmett you are such an idiot!" This is what I loved about my friends: they knew how to have fun. _

_"Okay, Bella it's your turn now. Truth or Dare??" Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I were playing truth or dare in Alice's apartment—Rose and I moved in soon after we found out I was pregnant. We thought it would be much easier to take care of me and raise the baby. Suddenly, I felt water trickling down my legs. My water broke. _

_"Guys, I-I-I think my-my wa-water broke." All my friends showed horror on their faces. _

_"BABY DON'T COME OUT YET!!! I'M NOT READY!!!!!!" Emmett started screaming and running around in circles. This was not helping. What do I do? How do I give birth? Will it hurt a lot? _

_"What do I do?" I was on the verge of te—HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS! I think I'm having a contraction._

_"AAAAHHHHH!!! ROSE! ALICE! MAKE IT STOP!" OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! It stopped. It was done._

_"Okay, guys we practiced this. Rose you get the baby bag. Emmett go bring the car around and please stop yelling. I'll stay with Bella. Bells hold my hand and every time you have a contraction just squeeze. Ok?" Wow, Alice was surprisingly calm and we all followed her instructions; although I think I heard Emmett muttering something about 'babies coming out of their mommies even though he wasn't ready yet'. Go figure._

_We got to the hospital in 5 minutes thanks to Emmett's crazy driving—he was so scared that his hand was shaking on the wheel and he wasn't even the one to be having the baby! _

_23 hours, 27 minutes, me screaming "WHY THE HELL DOES GOD DO THIS TO WOMEN, GIVING BIRTH HURTS LIKE A BITCH, I HATE MEN!!!", and 43 seconds later I was holding the most gorgeous baby girl in the universe. I would almost say the pain was worth it to hold the baby girl. Almost. Those contractions hurt like hell was freezing over, but I still loved my baby girl like no other. She was mine. _

_Looking at her brown ringlets and green eyes she was shining. The only thing that reminded me of her father was her sparkling green eyes. Edward…_

_Since I left that day, my life has been so very stressful. Trust me when I say this, going to college and being pregnant are two things that do not go together. Yet I was the lucky person to experience it. This baby has been very needy during my pregnancies, but I always had Alice or Rose or Emmett to help me out. They were all so helpful and nice and patient with me—even when they had to run to the store at midnight just to get me my fish and chocolate covered strawberries fresh from the farm craving. Although they were all pissed at what Edward did and were willing to fly to California to 'beat some sense into him' but I refused. He just wasn't worth it. I hate him now. He thought I was a whore, slut, prostitute but whatever. I know that I'm not any of those things and if he can't believe me then that's too bad because I think he's missing out on this beautiful baby girl. _

_I think I would name her Ophelia Madison Swan. Ophelia sounded like a princess name and this girl was just too beautiful not to be a princess._

"_Bella, she's gorgeous! What are you going to name her? I have to start picking outfits for her right now, I'm so glad we picked that old-fashioned white crib!" Of course Alice would immediately think of the shopping advantages and all that! Such a shopaholic of a pixie! _

"_What do you guys think of the name Ophelia Madison Swan? Maybe Maddy or Leah for short?"_

"_Bells, I think that's perfect!" Both Rosalie and Alice said. _

"_I think that's an awesome name for my new baby friend. You know, I'm kinda glad she decided not to wait. I would have missed out on so much playtime. Can she play football yet?" Emmett will always be Emmett. _

"_I'm sorry Emmett; I think she's a little too young for football, maybe in 15 years or so."_

"_15 YEARS?!" The baby started crying. Uh-oh, what am I supposed to do?! The mothering instincts kicked in and Ophelia stopped crying after I rocked her to sleep. Edward is truly missing out on so much. I gave Ophelia to Alice and Rose for them to hold her. They cooed and awed at her until it was time for them to leave. The doctor told me I could go back to school in about a week. School. I probably have an enormous amount of work to make up for this. Ugh!_

_As much as I love Ophelia I hate that this happened to me. I admit that it was my mistake too, but I wish Edward believed me and I didn't have to do this without him. Ophelia is going to grow up without a dad. I wish this wasn't happening. I wish Edward believed me and he was here to be Ophelia's dad. I hate him. Don't get me wrong, as far as I can tell Ophelia is the crown jewel in my life even though she was only born yesterday, but I don't want to raise her without her real dad. _

_How could he do this?! How could he just not understand or believe me?! Why on earth would I lie to him?! I didn't even know he had money! I don't know him at all! All I do know is that I have given birth to his child and now I have to raise her alone. Sure I have Rose and Alice and Emmett but it's not the same. I don't want Ophelia to have the type of childhood I had: a sucky one. _

_I hate him._

_End Flashback_

"Mommy!!! Guess what! Guess what!" My little baby girl Maddy --as I like to call her-- came running up to me.

"What Maddy?" She was just too adorable for her own good. How did I get this lucky to have the best daughter ever? She doesn't even care that she doesn't have a daddy like all her other friends do; she is willing to accept the fact that it's just me.

"Today at daycare I met this girl named Chelsea and she is so nice and she is so pretty and we're best friends!!! I have a best friend mommy!!!" Awww, again, she is so adorable! Edward is really missing out. At first, the baby was so hard to deal with. I had to get up at 4 in the morning to put her to sleep then wake up 2 hours later to go to class. The first year was really stressful but as soon as she turned one I was able to put her in a daycare center; of course that meant I had to get a job to be able to pay off all the debts I'm accumulating. Rose, Alice, and Emmett were willing to help in the financial department and I can never ever thank them for that but one day I will find a way.

"Mommy, can we go home now? I'm hungry, I want Mac n' cheese with apple juice!!" This was her favorite dish and I had to serve it to her almost every night, she never got tired of it.

"Alright, sweety let's go." Alice drove us back to her apartment where Rose was doing some work. Emmett couldn't be around us much because he was attending MIT and not Harvard. He still had some work to make up at MIT because he didn't complete all of his requirement classes, typical Emmett. Too bad though. But he would always find a way to come every other weekend to help out with the baby. Emmett was the guy who would give Maddy a 'dad' character. In a way he did act like a dad, he was _extremely_ protective of her. One time when a little boy came up to her Emmett literally growled. He _growled_!

"Bells! Please help me out on some work! I hate having to take other people's articles, being the newbie at work is so not fun. You're good at literature right? Help!!" Rosalie was so funny, she was working for Vogue magazine and she had to write articles about fashion everyday. Most of the time the articles weren't even her own. As the newbie at work, everyone took advantage of her and made her do their work—not that the editor cared, she just wanted the articles ready for publishing.

"I'm going to go get dinner ready, sandwiches for us and—

"Mac n' cheese for me!!!" Alice was such a lifesaver. She cooked dinner for us almost every night because she was finished with her classes first.

"Okay Rose what do you need help with?"

"Everything." Wooww it's a wonder she actually got this job. After I helped Rose, we all sat down for dinner.

"Sooo, Maddy what did you do in daycare today?" Rose was so interested in Maddy's life it was cute.

"Well first when Auntie Alice dropped me off I was kinda scared because I didn't want to play alone again. Ever since Laurie moved I've been all alone. But then this girl named Chelsea came up to me and we played together the whole time! She's my new best friend! And then we had PB & J for lunch with apple juice and then Chelsea's mom came to pick her up and then Auntie Alice came to get me!!"

"Wow, it sounds like you had quite a day!" As much as I hate making that typical baby voice adults do to all little kids I can't help it when it comes to my child…

"Mommy, I'm all done! Can I watch TV now??"

"Sure darling, what do you want to watch?"

"Ummm, Barbie princess!!!"

"Alright, here just press the play button on the remote." Even though I did have rules for my daughter, such as no watching TV until after dinner and for breakfast, I was trying to be as lenient as possible with her. Being strict was not one of my strong points.

Rose, Alice and I situated ourselves in my room for our nightly girl chat.

"Bella, did you meet any cute doctors??" This is what they always bugged me about. Boys. No matter how many times I told them that I don't think I can trust guys anymore. After Edward I'm not exactly open to relationships. He was my first for everything and well that blew up into bits so guys aren't exactly trustworthy to me.

"Guys, how many times do I have to explain to you that guys aren't trustworthy? I can't trust them no matter how hard I try. Emmett is the only guy I trust in this world and that's it."

"But Bella, what about guys like Emmett or Jasper for me? Don't you want to find someone like that for you? For Maddy? You know you can't raise her without a dad. Emmett can't always be the father figure for her and you can't do this child thing all on your own. With us or without Bella you need to get that little girl a daddy."

I hate this. I hate that you have to trust a guy to be there for you when he won't. I hate that Edward left. I hate that I have to raise Maddy on my own. I hate that guys have this sort-of power over you. I hate that they can give you everything then just take all of it from you and leave you all on your own. I hate that Alice and Rose are right.

I have to get Maddy a dad.

**Edward POV**

It's been four years since she ran away.

Yea, I regret what I did and what I said to her. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Maybe she was really pregnant but now that's a total loss. I have no way to contact her. But then again she was the type of girl who just wanted sex from me. The first time I saw her she jumped me.

Being an architect had its advantages: I could work from home and have no problems. No interruptions.

I think about her everyday. Bella. She was the one girl who stole my heart and ran away with it. I wish I never let her go that day. But I was young and stupid. What a cliché.

I kick myself in the head everyday for what I did. Sometimes I wonder if what she said was true. Was she really pregnant with my child? Just the thought of it made my heart soar. As much as I hate myself for it, the thought of her pregnant with _my _child made my insides go crazy. I don't even know her yet I have these feelings for her.

Then again, she jumped me when we first met. What if she really was a prostitute who wanted my money? On the other hand she didn't know me. How would she have known if I was rich or poor? But again, she did dress revealingly. Jessica is known for her wild parties with untrustworthy people.

What I did was horrible. I assumed what she said was untrue and she was lying. Why would she lie to me? I have to somehow find her. Somehow someway I need to talk to her. I need to apologize. I need the truth.

If she was pregnant with my child then I just left her alone. Left her to do all of it on her own. What do her parents think of her? Do they hate her for what happened to her? If she was pregnant that is.

Assuming she was pregnant, I can't believe I left her alone. Does she have friends helping her? Is she living on the streets? Does she need financial aid? Does she hate me? How is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? What is its name? Ugh! I'm an idiot.

Assuming she was lying to me, I'm wasting my time. I can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind but if she was lying then I'm a complete and total idiot for falling for her. Life is so complicated.

**Bella POV**

Life is so complicated.

Right now, my daughter is in the hospital because she twisted her ankle by the clumsiness she inherited from me; I was with her at the park when she fell off the slide all the way from the top! I wonder how she is doing. My life is a mess. Alice is going to fly out to go see Jasper in Texas where he was interning for some college—she hasn't seen him since last year. This leaves Rosalie and me to take care of Maddy on our own. But Rose wants to go see Emmett and I can't stand in their way of wanting to see their significant others. Sure they would stay if I asked them to but I can't ask them something like that, it would be too selfish. To top it all off I just got an e-mail telling me that my exam to get into graduate school has been moved. It's in three days. I'm so dead.

"Mommy!" I ran as soon as my baby called me.

"What's wrong, sweety? What hurts?" I was completely worried about her well being. She is mostly graceful but she has bouts of clumsiness, from me of course. This was her first visit to the hospital since she was born. I was a mess.

"Mommy, they put a needle in me! A needle, mommy! It hurts!!! Everything hurts, mommy!" I felt so bad for my baby girl. She was too young for this. How could I make her feel better?

"Nobody fear Uncle Emmett is here!!!"

"Uncle Em!!!! Help me!" Emmett's eyes widened like crazy when he heard that.

"What's wrong mini squirt?!" As Emmett was talking to Maddy, I pulled Rose aside. What were they doing here? I thought they would be in Emmett's dorm in MIT.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I kinda saw your e-mail about your exam date being moved so I got Emmett to come with me to help you out. Don't worry Bells I'm here for ya!" Rosalie Hale was my lifesaver! Normally I would be mad at her for reading my e-mail(s) but being here instead of alone with Emmett is just too nice of her not to forgive.

"Thank-you sooooo much! I could never thank you enough for this. For all of it! But you didn't have to do this. I know how much you and Emmett want alone time. I would have figured something out."

"Bells! How many times do we have to tell you this, you're my little squirt. I'll take care of you no matter what. Especially when things with mini squirt here is concerned!" Emmett was so sweet.

"Thank-you guys! You are the absolute best!"

"I would not expect anything less." Emmett was so stupid sometimes, but I love him anyways! I love all of them.

"Mommy? Can I go home now?"

"I'm not sure honey, let's ask the doctor." After consulting with the doctor I found out that if we finish signing all the papers then Maddy can go home today itself. That was a relief. I don't think I could survive if Maddy had to stay at the hospital all by herself. In that case, I would definitely sleep on the uncomfortable couches just to be near my baby.

I would do anything for her.

**Edward POV**

I would do anything to find her. I know I sound like a maniac right now but Bella is the only person in my mind and she takes up every part of me.

Even imagining her face makes my heart go crazy. I keep thinking of that time I saw her. I remember seeing her, she took my breath away. Ironically enough the song playing in the background was Beautiful by Akon.

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

_I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun_

The lyrics fit me perfectly.

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'mma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless (otless) bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull any way ya got my love  
'Cause your beautiful (okay??)

You're so beautiful

Bella is so beautiful.

**Bella POV**

"So what do you think about that guy? He's cute." Alice and Rose were helping me pick out a 'hot doctor man' from the hospital cafeteria. They were so silly yet so helpful at the same time. I decided that I had to put my differences aside and try to find Maddy a dad. Alhtough trusting one of these guys was going to take a lot out of me. I had to do it for Maddy.

"Um, no guys that's Dr. Klark! He has a wife and three children!!"

"Oopsie, my bad Bella. What about that one?" Of course Alice would just wave that like it was no big deal. She subjectifies men way too much. They are actual human beings that aren't supposed to be treated like dogs. Though some of them do act like animals. And most men treat women like show dogs. I guess it was okay if I thought about it from that standpoint. No matter what anybody said to me, revenge was the sweetest thing. Being a guy in this world is so much more easier. They always complain about this and that. But they never understand what a woman's life is like. They will never understand the pressure and stress us woman go through. Sometimes I wonder how much easier my life would be if I were a boy…

"BELLA! Hurry! The doctors need your help! A woman just came in, she's going through premature labor!"

"Okay I'm on it right now! May I see the father? He has to fill out some papers."

"I'm here." An out of breath man came running into the hospital. He looked up and I froze in place.

Staring back at me was Edward.

**Thank-you for reading! I hope that you felt the same emotions I did when I wrote this chapter! Review if you liked it or atleast continue reading. Since it is summer I hope I can be able to add a new chapter every single day, but that's only if you guys like the story and stuff! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned to find out what happens next…**


	3. It's Alright, It's Okay

**This is chapter 3!!! Thank-you for all the reviews! It means so much to me, I couldn't stop smiling yesterday!! This chapter is named after Ashley Tisdale's song It's Alright, It's Okay. Listen to it, it's awesome!!!**

**Warning: This chapter is really intense in emotion Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 3: It's Alright, It's Okay**

**Bella POV**

"You're the father?!" This was not happening. This was not happening. I'm feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. Not that I was jealous or anything but Edward is now with another woman. He fathered _her_ baby. He stayed with _her_. I had to get out of here; I ran.

"Bella! No, wait! I'm not—

The door closing cut him off from his sentence. I didn't care. Not at all. Right now my only concern should be the woman going through premature labor; she needed me. Even if she was Edward's girlfriend, wife, slut, whore, whatever. I wasn't jealous. I was angry. He didn't want my baby. He thought I was lying. He thought _I _was the whore. Psh, as if I wanted to get pregnant going into college? As if me being pregnant makes me a whore? That makes no sense. Tears were threatning to fall down, my body was threatning to break down. Not now, not here.I wouldn't let myself fall, I got this far didn't I? I raised Ophelia without him for four years and he shows up and my world falls apart? No, I wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't be here with me and Maddy for four years! He doesn't deserve us.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" The lady's screams woke me up from my train of thoughts and suddenly all that was going through my mind was that I had to help this lady. Edward could leave her any moment now. Either way, the baby doesn't deserve to die. Even if it is his baby. Even if he stayed for this baby and not mine. Even if he is standing outside the door right now. Even if he thinks I'll accept his apology. Even if he doesn't apologize at all.

I had to help the new baby coming to this world.

**Edward POV**

"I'm here." I ran into the hospital out of breath. Ben, Tyler and I actually made it in time. Whew! Someone gasped which caused me to look up and I froze.

Staring back at me was Bella. She was here. I found her! But,how? Why is she here of all places?

"You're the father?!" She was starting to hypervenalate. Wait, what? She thinks I'm Angela's husband or whatever?

Before I could say anything she ran away.

"Bella! No, wait! I'm not—

"Excuse-me, sir, but you are not allowed beyond these doors."

"But this is really important! I have to talk to that lady, please just make an exception." As wrong as this was I tried dazzling the old nurse, but it was to no avail. She just got dizzy and went away. Ugh!

Bella thinks I'm the father of this new baby to come? That was interesting. And totally wrong. I was not this baby's father, I haven't been with a woman since Bella. Sure, I've been forced to thousands beyond thousands of parties but not once did I ever kiss or date anyone. Bella was the only one I ever did anything of significance with. All the other girls are nothing compared to that brown-eyed goddess.

Angela wasn't my anything, she was Ben's wife and Tyler's sister. He came running into my room yesterday telling me that his sister was going through premature labor and he had to get to Boston. I was the lucky fool he thought was his best friend and, therefore, had to help him. Now Bella is actually in Boston, possibly living with a child—I don't know—and I think she hates me.

"She hates you now you know." Whoa! What is Alice doing here? Who is she talking about?

"Alice? What are you doing here? Oh, wait you're going to Harvard here. But who are you talking about?"

"Will you come with me for one second?" What did she want? I'm so confused. She dragged me to the parking lot and turned around.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HER A WHORE EDWARD?! You know what, forget it. I can't talk to you right now. Don't you ever come to me or Bella ever again!" This just left me more confused. How does Alice know Bella? Did Bella have a child? Was I possibly the biggest idiot in the entire universe? I needed to set things straight.

Bella was coming out of the hospital, I had to talk to her. I had to find out the truth.

"Bella?"

"Don't you dare talk to me. I don't want to talk to you." I could understand why she wouldn't want to do that but I needed to talk to her.

"It doesn't matter, I need to talk to you. I need the truth."

"Oh! _You_ need the truth now? You couldn't accept the truth four years ago?! You couldn't believe me when I said I was pregnant with _your_ child four years ago? Why on earth would I lie to you? Did you think I wanted to get pregnant so early in age? Did you think I wanted people to think I was a whore, slut, prostitue because I was pregnant without a husband or at least a boyfriend? Did you think I wanted to be disowned by my own parents? Did you think I wanted to go to college, go to work, and raise a baby on my own? Did you think I wanted to tell my baby that there is no father for this child unlike all the other children? Did you think I wanted to explain to my child that the supposed father didn't want a baby? Did you ever think about anyone but yourself?" My bewildered expression was enough of an answer for her.

"NO! You didn't, because you never think about anyone but yourself! How was I supposed to know that you had money or girls throwing themselves at you? I was drunk the first time I met you! All I knew after that night was that I was carrying _your_ child! I come all the way to California to tell you this but what happens? You don't believe me! Why don't you believe me? Because you cannot accept the truth! You cannot accept the fact that you made a mistake! At least I can accept my mistakes. But guess what! You weren't the one who had to deal with the consequences of _our_ mistake! _I_ was the one who had to carry the baby. _I_ was the one who had to deal with what people said! _I_ was the one who got kicked out of my family! _I_ was the one who got labeled a whore, just like you said funny how these things work, huh?! _I_ was the one who had to deal with cravings and pains all over my body! _I _was the one who gave birth! _I_ am the one who is now raising my four year old child who looks up to me. Just leave me alone, kinda like you did for four years ago. It shouldn't be hard for you. Just ignore us like you've been doing for the past four years." She went away crying.

"WAIT! BELLA!"

"What?!"

"So, you were pregnant?"

"OH MY GOD! Did you not listen to anything I just said?! YES! OKAY?! YES! I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! Now why don't you go take care of your newest son? He was just born, and he's fine in case you wanted to know. Or are you going to leave that girl too?" I had to set the record straight.

"Dude, guess what!!!" Uh-oh, Ben is coming totally at the wrong time. I had to explain to Bella a lot of things.

"Ben, not now I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"But listen! I'm the father of a new baby boy!!! Angela is healthy and okay! The baby does have some minor problems, but the doctors said he would be okay!" Bella had a wide-eyed look on her face.

"You're the father, and not you?" Bella looked between Ben and me, finally she was getting it! I didn't know women could be so slow. Why would I come talk to Bella if someone I had a baby with was giving birth? Premature birth at that!

"Yea, I was trying to tell you that before. But look I have a lot of explaining to do." Ben looked at us with a funny expression, shurgged it off and went away. What was his deal? I didn't have the time to think about that right now, I had to talk to Bella.

"I don't want your explanations. I'm done with you. Maybe if you accepted me four years ago I would be willing to listen to you. But, no. Not now, not anymore. I've actually been fine without you. No matter what you say, it won't get me to listen to you. I'm stronger now than I ever have been before. It's alright, it's okay. Just leave me alone and it will all be fine. You can go live your life, go have fun with girls who wouldn't be stupid enough to get pregnant. It was never your mistake, right? Actually, I regret what I said earlier. My baby never will be a _mistake_. My child is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to _my_ baby." She got in her car and drove away.

She didn't even give me a chance to explain! She just said what she had to say and went away! How could someone do that?! The least she could have done for me was listen. A baby can't be that hard to have to raise and watch, right?

**Bella POV**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're home!!!" As soon as I walked in the door Maddy called me. I just wish she didn't have to wear her cast; the cast has to stay on for another week. My poor baby girl.

"Yea, sweety, I'm home! How was your day? Did you do anything fun with Chelsea?"

"No, Aunite Rose said that I had to stay home today and Chelsea couldn't come over. Mommy, what's wrong?" It was amazing how perceptive little children could be. The slightest difference in your face and they knew something was wrong. How do I explain to my daughter all that happened?

"I think your mom just needs some rest. A lot happened at work today. Hey, Maddy why don't you go play with that new barbie set I got you?" Alice is my super-hero. She always knew the right moments to come in.

"Really? I get to play with the barbie set?!" She didn't even wait for Alice's reply but went straight for the barbie set. Being a kid must be nice. Kids didn't have a care in the world, they could do pretty much anything they wanted. They didn't have to deal with real life problems.

"So, Bella? What did happen at work?" How could I explain this to Rose? My head was starting to spin. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Alice, um, could you tell her what happened? I want to go sleep right now." Not even waiting for a reply, I went straight to bed. I had a lot of things to think about.

_Bella's Dream_

"_Honey! I'm home!" Edward walked in through the door. He was so silly!_

_"Daddy!!!" Maddy came running up to Edward and she held her hands out for him to pick her up, which he did immediately. They were inseperable. Ever since Maddy was born, Edward and her had this special bond. _

_"Hey Bella! How was work for you?" Putting Maddy down, Edward came up to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me full on the lips. _

_"It was fine, nothing new happened. Just the usual." Smiling, I kissed him back. His lips tasted so sweet I wanted more, but _our_ daughter was in the other room. I'd have to wait to have him. He smirked, oh! So he knew what he was doing to me._

_"Just the usual? I think childbirth is more than a usual. I think it's fantastic. You get to be around little miracles all day. I think you have the best job. The day _our _daughter was born, I was the happiest man on earth. Of course, that day is a tie with the day you married me. I love you, Bella." He kissed me again and my world started spinning, my mind racing._

_The scene changed and suddenly I found myself staring at Edward with his arms wrapped around another woman. That woman had blonde, curly hair and very big assets. _

_"Edward, what are you doing? Who's she?" My voice broke of its own accord. What was happening? _

_"You think I loved you? Ha! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard. I will never love you Bella. You were just a one night stand. A fling. I'll never love that child either. She is a menace to me. Bothersome. Tanya here isn't as stupid as you. We've had fun almost every night and she's never gotten pregnant. You are just a whore and that's all you'll ever be to me. A one night stand. A whore." He kissed 'Tanya' passionately infront of me and I felt my heart stop beating for a second. This wasn't happening. Tears leaked down my face. My world started spinning, my mind racing._

_The scene changed again and Edward was in a tuxedo standing next to a priest. Looking down, I found myself wearing a white dress. _

_"I do." Edward willingly agreed to marry me. It was my turn now, my voice said 'I do' all by itself. I was married to Edward Cullen. _

_End Bella's Dream_

Gasping, I woke up to find that I was all alone. No Edward. Tears streamed down my face. Tears of longing. Tears of anger. Tears of depression. Tears of sadness. Tears of want. Wanting what I will never have.

**Edward POV**

Being an architect had its advantages. I called work and told them that I would be in Boston for a while but I will be sending the plans for the new building by mail. I could stay in Boston now. I could be with Bella. She needed me and she knew it.

Okay, maybe _she _didn't need _me_, but _I _needed _her_ and I wasn't going to leave without her. If she wanted to stay in Boston, then I would stay. Either way, I need her by my side.

"Dude! Get out of your room! You've been in their for the whole day! You have to get out sometime, c'mon! Celebrate with us! I'm an uncle!" Tyler was impossible. He didn't understand that I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Not without Bella.

That's it. I had to get out of my room. Lying on my bed thinking of what could be will never help me. I had to do something. I needed to think of a plan. I had to call Alice.

"Hello?" Her voice filled the otherwise silent room.

"Alice, please, just listen—

She hung up on me. Can't she listen to what I have to say? What is it with women and not listening? I called again.

"Alice, don't hang up, please just listen!"

"What do you want Edward? It's really hard for me to talk to you without yelling."

"I have a lot of questions and heck of a lot of explaining to do. Please, meet me somewhere?" Hopefully my pleading will work.

"You have a lot of questions?! About what Edward? And what on earth do you have to explain? How you refused Bella? How that girl had to deal with all the accusations? People called her a freaking prostitue, Edward! You don't understand what she went through. She still had to go to college and because her parents don't love her anymore because of what _you_ did she had to get a job! Bella is the strongest woman in this entire world for sticking up with your crap and all the bullshit other people gave her! And you're telling me now that you have explaining to do. I'd love to hear this. Meet me at the local coffee shop in 10 minutes, I'll be sitting all the way in the back." Why is everyone yelling at me today? I get it, I didn't believe her. I get it, people gave her bullshit. I can't deal with this! Why doesn't anybody understand my side?

I walked into the coffee shop and headed straight for the back. I know I've been sounding like a jerk a lot lately, but this is all so new to me. It's a hard experience to deal with. Wow, I was a father!

"Edward, have a seat. I picked the back so people couldn't listen to us talking, plus today is a slow day so if I yell the cops won't show up. Now, explain what you had to explain. I'm not going to be patient with you." Right down to business, I had to explain myself.

"Well, Alice you've been there for all those girls. Remember Tanya, Rebecca and Lauren? They just wanted me for sex! How was I supposed to believe Bella if the first time I saw her, she jumped me?!"

"She was drunk, Edward. Common sense at least had to tell you that!"

"But I was drunk too!"

"She's not the only one who had sex that night Edward! I seem to recall that it takes two to make a baby."

"But Alice! You don't understand! It was new to me! I don't know how to be a dad! All those other girls lied to me! They wanted me for my money, I was already heartbroken and I didn't want to deal with this sort-of thing again! At the time, I just started my sophmore year of college, do you think I wanted a baby?"

"Do you think she had that choice? No, she didn't Edward. Whether you wanted a baby or not, she was still having it! You had the option to forget about her and the baby and walk away. She didn't."

"She could have just aborted it if she didn't want it. I wouldn't if I were her, but she had that option. It's not my fault I couldn't believe her. I have dealt with people's crap everyday of my life. Everybody in my life lied to me. Having a famous doctor as your dad doesn't help you at all! Girls would throw themselves at me to take my money. I've fallen for that routine before, so what made Bella different? Other than the fact that she was telling the truth because I didn't know that at the time. So if she didn't want the baby so bad then why didn't she just abort it? I wouldn't have recommended that, but still. Like I said, she had _that_ choice! So don't tell me she didn't have a choice, because she did!"

"Do you hear yourself?! Abortion?! Edward, do you honestly think with as little as you know about her, Bella would even consider abortion?! And what you said was right, if you were in that position, you wouldn't do something like that. But guess what, you'll never be in that position! That sort-of choice you will never have to make. She came to you, hoping that you could help her, but what did you do instead? Called her a whore. You don't understand what she has gone through her whole life! Her parents were the strictest people in the entire universe! Ever since she was born, the idea of Harvard was stuck in her brain! She never had a childhood because her parents didn't let her. She got into Harvard after all that work and she finds out she's pregnant! Calling her parents seems like the wisest thing to do, but what do they say? They call her a whore. They disown her, Edward! She lost her childhood because of them and they dropped her like yesterday's trash! I have been with her through this entire thing and she's been so, so strong! Even when people said the most horrible things about her, she didn't break down. She kept to it because she knew that sooner or later a baby will come into her life. A child. A new life will look up at her for support. A life that she will be responsible for. You don't understand that and you never will! Goodbye, Edward!"

Why is this happening? Bella could not have gone through all that, could she have? This was so complicated!

The door to the coffee shop opened and in walked a blonde bombshell with this really huge guy alongside a little girl. The girl was so beautiful. She had brown ringlets sliding down her head, gorgeous green eyes, and the prettiet little face ever. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. Looking at her closer I saw that she had a cast on. For some reason that made my heart skip a beat. What happened to her? Is she okay? Who's ass was I going to kick? Whoa! What is happening to me? Must be the sleepless nights.

I couldn't deal with this so I decided to just go home and wallow in my bed. As I was passing the little girl, she pulled on my leg. She was too cute for her own good, so I bent down to see what she wanted.

"Hi! You're really pretty!" Chuckling, I looked up at the blond girl and muscled guy, but they seemed to be distracted by something. When I stood up to introduce myself, the little girl pulled on my leg again. Looking down, I saw that she wanted me to hold her; the big, muscle man picked her up instead.

"Hi, you have an adorable daughter. My name is Edward Cullen. You are?" When I said my name, the blonde girl went into shock and suddenly looked extremely angry while the muscle man had a confused expression on his face.

"She's not our daughter, but our friend's. My name's Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Rose, what's wrong?"

"I have to go, goodbye." Well, that was a pleasant meeting, what was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry about her, I'm not sure what's wrong. I should probably go find out."

"No! Uncle Em, I want to stay with Edward!" The little girl was really adorable, their friend was very lucky to have such a lovely daughter.

"Sorry, mini squirt. We got to go see what's wrong with Auntie Rose. Nice meeting you Edward."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." That girl was so cute. I wonder if I have a daughter or a son. I think I'm going to go do something that I should have done a long, long time ago.

I'm going to go visit my son or daughter.

**Bella POV**

Time for another day of work. Today, lucky me, I had the night shift. It left me all day to think about that dream; it was haunting me. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

An hour later and I was at the hospital cafeteria getting a drink for myself. Even though I slept all day my body was tired again; I needed more sleep. My shift ended 10 hours later and I was so tired. Wanting to go to bed right at the moment, I left the hospital in a sort-of daze.

"Bella." I would recognize that voice anywhere. What was _he_ doing here? I thought I told him to leave me alone. Ignoring him, I kept walking, that is until he grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me! I told you before, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Look Bella, I just, it's just, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say now?! _Sorry_? Newsflash, Edward, sorry doesn't do anything! It doesn't take back what you said four years ago, it doesn't fix anything!"

"I want to meet my son or daughter, Bella." That made me freeze on the spot. He wanted to do what?! Meet Ophelia? No way was he ever going to set eyes on her, she is _mine_.

"You want to meet your child? Now, after four years you want to meet your child! That is really funny, Edward. For four years this child has lived without a dad, I don't think my baby needs a father. We're all doing fine without you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for four years. You have to try and understand my side. I understand what you went through, Alice has told me. I get it, okay? But either way, I'm here now and I want to be there for my child from now on. No way am I going to miss anymore of his or her life. I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions. I accept what I did." His words were making my heart soar, but I couldn't trust him. I just couldn't. What happens if he leaves? Maddy will be left alone once again. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry now, I can't let you do that."

"What do you mean you _can't_? Of course you _can_! I want to meet my child, Bella. I have a right to him or her just as much as you do. Legally, I'm allowed to see my child."

"No. What if you leave again, Edward? I don't know what you will do in the future! I don't even know you! You're a stranger and I will not let my child anywhere near a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger to the baby! I'm his or her _father_! I want to see my child!"

"You don't even know the sex of your own child! After four years you want to see your child, I don't think so."

"Fine, if you won't let me see my child then I will legally take him or her away from you. I have a right to that child no matter what you say!"

"You can't take my baby away! You just can't!"

"Watch me."

"No, Edward! That baby is mine, you didn't even care until now! How can you do this?!" I broke down, the tears running down my face. This wasn't happening.

"I can and I just might."

"She is mine, Edward. Do you hear me? _Mine_!"

**Wow, some serious stuff going on! I hope you enjoyed it and felt the same emotions I did, it was really intense! Come by tomorrow for chapter 4!! :) **


	4. Untouchable

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 4!! It's named after Taylor Swift's song Untouchable. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4: Untouchable**

**Bella POV**

He couldn't take her away. He didn't even care until now! I raised her for four years alone! I dealt with all the things people said! I dealt with her questions about her father! I dealt with everything, and now he suddenly wants her? I don't think so.

"I have a daughter?" His surprised voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl who has lived without her father for most of her childhood. She doesn't need you, it's her mother that she needs, Edward. She needs me more than she needs you. We can all thank your foolishness for that."

"Stop saying that! I get it, I didn't believe you. Can we move on from that? I want to meet my daughter and if you won't let me see her of your own will then I will legally get permission to take her away. I don't want to do that, Bella. I know that she needs a mother much more than she needs me, but if you don't let me at least have time to be with her then I will have to take her away by means of the law. I know that sounds mean and I'm sorry but I haven't seen my dau-dau-daughter in four years. It's time I make up for all that missed time. It's time I take responsibility for my actions. I'm so very sorry I was never there; truly, I am." Could I let her see him? Could I trust him?

"Fine. You can see her, but who do we tell her you are?" I cannot believe I was actually going to let Edward see her. What choice did I have though?

"Why can't we just tell her I'm her father?" After all this stress and drama, my body was tired beyond belief and the confused expression on his face made me crack up! He is so stupid!

"What? Why are you laughing?" Edward tried to sound stern but I could see the smile threatening to take over his face. After a good five minutes of laughing I finally sobered up enough to give him a straight answer.

"Edward, you've been gone for four years. She thinks she doesn't have a father." The pain in his expression made me feel guilty. But what did I have to feel guilty for? He's the one who couldn't accept her. He's the one who hasn't been here for four years. He's the one who doesn't want us. Yet, why was my heart telling me otherwise?

"Can't you just explain to her that I'm her father? I don't want to be known as some sort of stranger to her, I want to be known as her father." Now he wants to claim that title? Now he wants to be a daddy? How would I explain all this to my baby girl?

"I'll try. Come by next Sunday around noon at this address." Written on a piece of paper was the address to Alice's apartment. Shit! I forgot the most important thing! What would Alice, Rose, and Emmett say? The sudden look of panic and horror on my face must have been an eye opener because he literally freaked out for a second.

"What? What? What's wrong?"

"Have you by chance met Alice or any of my roommates yet?"

"I saw Alice. Why?"

"Well, after they found out I was pregnant; they wanted to come to California to beat you up. I don't think you're on good terms with them right now." What would they think of me letting Edward see Maddy?

"You can just tell them that we have come to an agreement. You get to keep my daughter with you as long as I can see her. I can help with financial stuff if you need it."

"Actually, I've been supporting _my _daughter for this long. Like I said before, I'm fine without you."

"But I would like to help out with the costs for toys and stuff for _my_ daughter. I want to be a responsible parent."

"You want to be a responsible parent now?! How much of an idiot can you be? And I don't think you have earned the right to call her your daughter. Being gone for four years isn't what I would call responsible. You are simply her father. You fathered her. Nothing else. You haven't done anything for her at all. I've been doing everything. Guys are so lucky in this world. They don't have to worry about things like this. They can have sex, walk away, and not have a single care in the world! You're a horrible person! I've been hearing all these nasty things about me from people I don't even know yet what hurts me the most are the things you say; funny how this world works. You get one hour with her in Alice's apartment under my supervision tomorrow. Goodbye."

I know I've been sounding bipolar lately, but I'm super tired right now and my time of the month is coming. Edward just has the worst timing with everything! Reaching home I found my sanctuary: my bed. Sleep found me so fast I didn't even here Maddy calling my name and when I didn't answer she came into my bed. Of their own accord, my arms wrapped around my little girl's body. She was mine.

The next morning I woke up to see Maddy curled up next to me, snoring softly. She was so adorable. Too bad I had to leave and get up today; school ended last week so my internship hours have gone up, I had work all this morning.

"Hey Margaret! Anything for me to do today?" Coming to work every morning was harder than I thought. All I wanted to do was sleep right now; Edward had my mind working over time and my body wasn't very happy with that.

"I'm sorry, sweetie-pie but you came on a very slow day. Don't tell anyone, but I think it would be alright if you just went back home. I'll page you if there's an emergency."

"Thank-you! I really need this!" She smiled at me as I made my way back to my car; home sweet home here we come!

Arriving home, I realized my time off wasn't exactly good. Now I had more time to think about Edward. Not that I was doing that a lot lately or anything.

"Mommy! You're back early!" Rose saw how I just wanted to go to bed right now and she took Maddy outside to go play; her cast came off early so Maddy was even happier than ever. I went straight to bed. Again. The stress was really getting to me, except this time I couldn't sleep. Edward was, once again, running through my mind.

He really wants his daughter now. He wants her. But what made him reject her in the first place? Why couldn't he accept her then? He chooses to want to be responsible now of all times? After all that I went through! Could I really trust him now? Was he going to betray me?

"Bella, sorry to bother, but what's wrong? Lately all you have been doing is going to work, coming home, and sleeping. What's the matter? Something you want to talk about?" Alice was so nice, she really cared for me.

"Alice, it's about Edward. He wants to meet Maddy and I had to agree because legally he's allowed to see her so he's coming this Sunday. Am I doing the right thing by trusting him? Will he want Maddy? Why does he want her now? I just don't get it, Alice. He rejected me when I first told him, but now he suddenly wants to take responsibility. Is he playing with me?"

"Whoa, slow down. I don't know how to answer any of those questions because I want those answers just as much as you do. I've known Edward for a really long time now and he is not one to do something and leave it unfinished. He likes to do the right thing. When you told him the first time that you were pregnant, he was in shock. You see, all his life girls have been throwing themselves at him; they all wanted him for money and sex. The way he met you was no different then the way he met all those other girls, the only difference now was that he actually slept with you as bad as that sounds. He's fallen for those other girls; he's dated them and they just broke his heart by cheating on him or doing something along those lines. I know he's hard to understand but in cases like this, he's just as vulnerable as you are. He doesn't know how to be a daddy and he is a guy."

"It's not fair, Alice. Guys have it so easy in this world! I just wish that he could understand what I went through, what I am going through. I know he says he gets it, but truly he doesn't! He doesn't."

"Bella, why are you so emotional right now? Just calm down. I know guys have it easy, but that's the truth of this world. That's reality."

"I don't know. All I do know is that I can't trust him, no matter what my heart says I cannot trust Edward." Soon after, sleep took over my body. Sweet relief.

_Bella's Dream_

___I was, once again, in a room watching Edward hug my daughter. What was happening?_

_"Bella, love, is something the matter?"_

_"Nothing, um, where are we going?" The boxes appeared around me, suitcases along with them._

_"We're moving to our new house! Where have you been? Come on, the moving truck is here." _

_I found myself walking up to this huge house; it was beyond gorgeous. The house was in the middle of the woods, it had a Victorian style to it, and it was big, really big._

_"Edward, why is the house so big?"_

_"So we can make room for our newest member, love." As he said that he put his hands on my stomach. I was pregnant again?_

_"I'm pregnant?"_

_"Yes, love, why are you confused today? Is something wrong? Do you need something? Do you need to see the doctor?" He seemed genuinely worried for me. Why was he worried? I am so confused._

___Time sped forward and I was suddenly holding two babies in my arms. Twins: one boy and one girl. _

_"Thank-you for this, I love you Bella. You're my life along with these three precious children." Heaven was where I was by what he said. _

_Time sped forward again and I was in his arms, in a meadow. We were younger though; there were no children with us at all. I think time sped backwards, not forward._

_"I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too Edward." Lips so soft came and touched mine. He tasted so sweet it almost made me cry._

_"Thank-you, I promise to never leave you. Ever. We will be together for the rest of eternity." What he said really did make me cry. _

_"Edward, I-I-I have to tell you-you something." What was I supposed to tell him? _

_"What is it, love?"_

_"I'm pregnant." Those words left my mouth which was then covered by his. He kissed me passionately for a long time before he said anything._

_"That is the most wonderful surprise, love. Now you are truly mine. But I have to tell you something too, Isabella." He pulled me up and got down on one knee. Was he about to do what I thought he was about to do? _

_"Bella, we haven't known each other that long, but I know that I love you like no other. All I ever think about is you. You're on my mind wherever I go, wherever I am. I don't think I can survive without you or your love. You are my life, my existence. The most beautiful woman I have ever met. Our first meeting wasn't exactly what I would call ideal, but it was the best night of my entire life. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" Those were the most beautiful words in the whole world; of course I had to say yes!_

_"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Chuckling he got up, wiped my tears away, and kissed me full on the lips._

_"Make an honest man out of me, Isabella." He whispered seductively in my ear. _

_End Bella's Dream_

I woke up sweaty, hot, and sad. That was the best dream I have ever had. I wish it was real. Wait, no I don't. I don't like him at all, come on! I don't even know him.

"Mommy, mommy! Do you love me?" Why did she even doubt this? Of course I loved her!

"Of course I love you! Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because, mommy, you haven't played with me in forever. All you do is work, go to sleep, and work some more. I want my mommy back!" I felt my heart breaking at her words, was I really this bad?

"Okay, tell you what. Why don't you go get ready and we'll go play in the park? How does that sound?"

"Yay! I can't wait mommy, I'm going to go get ready right now!" She was too cute! I'm determined to be a better mother, now. Lately, I guess I have been neglecting her. Time to make up for that.

An hour later, we found ourselves playing at the park.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that mommy?! That was sooo cool!!!" Her laughter filled the empty park like bells in a church. She finished sliding down the slide—with my careful watch; I didn't want her to fall again.

"Cute girl you have there, is she yours?" A stranger walked up to us. He was tall, had black hair tied back in a pony tail, and he was dressed casually.

"Um, yea. Who are you?" I didn't want to be rude or anything, but who was he and why was he talking to me?

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I'm Jacob. We met the other day at the hospital. You helped deliver my friend's sister's baby."

"Oh. Well hi! I'm Bella and this is my daughter Ophelia or Maddy as we like to call her."

"Hi Jacob! My name's Maddy." He chuckled and helped her down the slide.

"Well hi Maddy, how are you today?"

"I'm good. Me and mommy have been playing at the park. She helped me down the slide cuz last time I went down I fell and broke my leg! It hurt a lot and the doctor put a needle in me!"

"A needle?! That villain!" He was so funny and he seemed to be really good with children. Did he have any of his own?

"I know!" Maddy decided to go on the swings and Jacob was about to follow her but I stopped him.

"You seem to be good with children; do you have any of your own?"

"No, it's just that I used to baby-sit a lot. Plus, Maddy is too adorable for her own good. I'd be scared if I were you; she'll definitely break the hearts of many boys when she grows up."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to let her out of the house except for school. Don't want anything bad happening to her."

"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, where is her father?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask me this.

"Sorry, that was rude to ask. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"No, no it's okay. Um, he's at work. I'm not dating him or anything."

"Then, how, why is Maddy, um, here?"

"Her father and I, um, had a fling, and, uh, well Maddy was born 9 months later."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I don't mind." It brought back all the memories.

"Hey, if you don't mind, um, can I play with Maddy for a while?" I nodded. Thank God for Jacob, I need to think. Sitting down on a bench, I let my mind wander.

The dream I had showed me what I have always wanted. Although I don't think it's Edward I want. Maddy needs a real dad. She needs an actual family setting. She needs a real childhood sort-of thing. She needs a mommy and daddy who love each other and live together. A house filled with love. Just like in my dream.

But for now, I can't trust Edward.

**Edward POV**

I was going to go see my daughter!!! In just five minutes I would be holding her in my arms! I know what Bella and Alice said was true. But that's why I'm here now. No matter what they say I'm going to try and make it up to Bella. What I said the first sober time I saw her is still true. The pull towards her body for me is as strong as it was _that _night. She is like a drug to me, if I'm not with her my body goes into hyper drive until I do see her. I got to the apartment, waiting for the brown eyed beauty to open the door.

"Hi. Um, she's in her room. By the way, you should know. Her name is Ophelia Madison Swan, but we all call her Maddy for short." Wow, Ophelia. It sounded like a princess name, although, I wouldn't expect less for my daughter. She was going to get everything she wanted. I was going to spoil her like no tomorrow, if Bella would let me that is. When I said I would take 'Maddy' away from Bella, I was lying. I could never do that to Bella. Ever. I just needed an excuse to get Bella to let me see Maddy. She was now apart of my world just as much as breathing and eating was, even though I haven't met her yet.

From the other room I could hear talking. A little girl's voice, and what a voice that was. It rivaled Bella's enchanting one.

"I have a daddy?!" Maddy shrieked this so loudly my ears hurt and then I heard footsteps running this way. Here we go.

When she came into the living room, both of us gasped. It was the little girl from the coffee shop except now she didn't have a cast on! _She_ was my dau-dau-daughter?! Bella was the friend.

"Edward?! You're my daddy?!" She ran up to me and hugged my legs. Darn, for a little girl she was very strong.

"How does she know your name? When did you meet before?" Bella's curious voice came from beside me. I looked up to see anger, sadness, and confusion mixed into Bella's eyes. Not wanting to waste any time with my daughter I quickly explained the coffee shop incident to Bella who then looked amused. Whatever.

"Edward?" Looking down I saw my angel watching me with the most adorable expression on her face. I was totally hooked.

"Yes?"

"I have two questions. One, can I call you daddy instead of Edward?" I nodded to her, unable to actually say anything. When she asked me that, my heart soared so high I don't think it will ever come back down.

"Two, do you love mommy?" It came back down. No, it went way, way down. My heart almost shattered. What was I supposed to tell her? Maybe Bella had a clue as to what to say, but she had the same expression of curiosity that Maddy did. Well, here goes nothing.

"Maddy, I'm not sure if I love mommy or not. You see, mommy was pregnant with you at a very young age and since so many girls wanted me I didn't believe mommy had you. That's why I haven't exactly been around. But then when I found out you were here, I came immediately. So, you see, Maddy, I don't really know mommy. I only had you with mommy because I wasn't in the right mind. So, I don't really know if I love mommy or not because I don't know mommy enough to love mommy but if I do get to know her then I could love mommy. Okay?"

"What?"

"Yes, I love mommy."

"YAAYYY!!" She squealed and started running around circles while Bella had a bewildered expression on her face.

"So, does that mean that you will stay with mommy and me? I missed you daddy." My heart broke at her words. Hmmm, I have an idea; I just hope Bella won't kill me for this.

"Well, you and mommy will be living with me. You'll be moving in tomorrow. It's Monday but nobody has school, summer break started after all. So, we'll have all summer to play and have fun."

"Mommy and I are going to live with you?!" She shrieked louder than ever before while at the same time the door opened and in walked Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Everyone froze. Silence filled the room.

"Uncle Em! Auntie Alice! Auntie Rose! Guess what?! Mommy and I are going to go live with daddy! He said so! And, and, and! We're moving tomorrow!!!! And since summer started, daddy said that we'll all get to play and stuff! I'm going to start packing right now!! YAYYYY!!!" She ran into her room and shut the door; we heard some things banging around, I guess she was packing. Now, to face the totally angry mob. I really do hope I make it out alive.

"I'm moving in with you?!" Bella, bless her soul, was the brave one to break the silence.

"Um, well, you see since I—

"Hey, you're that dude from the coffee shop! Wait; did Maddy just call you daddy?" Emmett was very slow.

"Yeah, because I am her father."

"You're Edward as in _the_ Edward?" His serious tone was starting to scare me; he could do a lot of damage with those muscles!

"Emmett, please! We have already dealt with that situation, can you please try and focus on what we're talking about right now. Apparently, I'm moving tomorrow!"

"Bella, I see that you're really angry and I have a very good explanation for what I said. Okay, okay, I don't have an explanation but I think it would be better for all of us. Like I said before, Maddy needs me too so if you guys move in with me she'll have an actual family setting." I had her there, she knew Maddy needed that family life and so I had her cornered.

"Edward, can I please talk to you alone? Come with me. I'll explain everything to you guys later." What did Bella have to say that she couldn't say infront of them?

"So, do you, will you move in with me? As I said before, Maddy needs it. Plus, I kinda panicked when she asked me if I would live with you guys and, yeah."

"Edward, what's bothering me right now is this: why did you tell Maddy that you love me? You know that's not true."

"Like I said, Maddy needs a family experience so instead of explaining our complicated story—which I did try, so don't say I didn't—I just thought it would be easier to give Maddy the whole mommy and daddy routine." Her lips pursed, why did her lips purse? What was she thinking?

"So, you're telling me that you want us to lie to our daughter and pretend that we both love each other? You want us to act like a real mom and dad infront of her? Live together and that whole enchilada?"

"Yea, I guess I am. Will you do it?"

"I'm in."

**I hope you liked it, but in my opinion I think this chapter is boring yet necessary. What did you guys think of it?**


	5. Two Worlds Collide

**Thank-you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! This chapter is named after Demi Lovato's Until You're Mine. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5: Until You're Mine**

**Bella POV**

"You'll honestly do it?" I had to do this for Maddy. I had to.

"Yes. For Maddy." He seemed really happy but this didn't mean I trusted him. I

wasn't ready for that yet. Yet.

"But you'll do it and that's all I need. You're starting to trust me again."

"No, I'm not. I am letting you be with our daughter. I'm doing this for Maddy, she needs a normal family. One with a mom and dad who love each other. Therefore, we will pretend whenever Maddy is around but when she is not in the room please refrain from acting out the charade. I'm sorry but I think you should go home now. I know you haven't had much time with Maddy today but I have to sort things out with everyone else."

"Okay, cool no problem. So, um, I'll see you tomorrow at this time?"

"Yes. Goodbye." I slammed the door in his face. My feelings for him could not be seen, this charade is for Maddy and Maddy only. He doesn't like me and nothing good can come out of me liking him. If I did that is. _Remember what he did Bella, remember what people said to you, and remember what you went through. _

"What the hell, Bella?! What was he doing here? And why on earth are you moving tomorrow?" Let the 'discussion' start. Rosalie was really angry, she was the one to see me go through all I did, but she didn't get it. Maddy needs this.

"Rose, you don't get it. I have to do this for Maddy. Edward was only here because he wanted to see her and I had to let him. He deserves to see her Rose; she is just as much his as she is mine, now. I had to let him see her."

"No, you didn't. He didn't care until now, Bella! That dickface has been living his life for four years while I have seen you taking care of that little girl all by yourself! How can you bring yourself to trust him?!" Emmett and Alice were just watching from the sidelines; this was going to turn into a full out battle sooner or later. Rose was so misunderstood, I didn't trust him yet, but in all honesty I was starting to. I can see that he's here because he wants to be, not because he feels obligated to make it up to me. He really wants to set things right and make-up for lost time.

"I don't trust him, Rose. He is just going to see her and, well, Maddy needs stability. She needs a real home, Rose. I still don't trust him, but I'm doing this for Maddy. She needs a home like you see on TV; she's just a little kid for crying out loud!"

"Oh, so you're moving tomorrow because you want a change of scenery?! Yea, fucking right, Bella! I don't want to see you hurt by that monster again. I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces of _his_ mess again! We can give her a home here; we can be just as much of a family."

"Rose, calm down. Let's discuss this calmly. Bella, I don't trust this guy either. Sure, he seems like a cool guy but remember what happened the last time?" Emmett was actually trying to be rational about this? Wow, shocker, I thought he would be like Rose on this one. Wrong again.

"Yes, I do remember Emmett. Don't think I can ever forget about that. But, he can take Maddy away legally if he wants to. He has more money than me, he has a job, and I'm still going to school. He has stability that I cannot provide for her. We need to work together to give Maddy a home experience. I have to do this. He is her father."

"Guys, I'm with Bella on this one. Maddy has gone through a lot of crap in her life. She needs stability. Edward hasn't been here for all these years but he is here now, we should give him a chance."

"Alice? How could you side with her on this one?! You were there when it happened. You were there when she came home crying. You were there during the pregnancy. You were here for all these years watching Bella slave away. What has he been doing? Living life, that's what. What has Bella been doing? Raising a baby all on her own. I'm not going to step aside and let her trust him, just in the end to get heart broken! Give him a chance? Psh, it's as if you haven't been here this whole time. Maddy will not go anywhere near Edward and Bella cannot move in with him, I won't allow it. "

"It's not your decision, Rose. It's Bella's. She and now Edward have to make the decisions for Maddy. We shouldn't interfere with this."

"Yea we should, Alice. The last time they did anything together a child was produced! Do you want that to happen to Bella again?! Edward has no right to interfere in Maddy's life."

"Yes he does. He is her father and as her father he has a right to be apart of Maddy's life. She needs a dad, Rose. If I have any say, my baby girl is not going to grow-up without dad if I have the option to give her one."

"That's the point, Bella! Give her a dad, but not Edward! Find someone else."

"I can't! Not right now, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I thought you would do anything for Maddy. Give her a dad, Bella. Like you said, she needs one! Just not Edward. You can't trust that bastard. He didn't even want Maddy until now!"

"Rose—

"No, Emmett! Goddamnit, I have something to say and you guys will listen! That boy had sex with you and bailed. Bella had a baby at the age of 18 and is now raising that baby as a single mom! He didn't care. He called her a whore and watched her walk away. He didn't want Maddy, damn it!"

"Daddy doesn't want me?" Maddy was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

**Edward POV**

There, the last box moved. With the help of my dad, I got a nice, big apartment for Maddy, Bella, and me. All of my stuff was moved in and now I was just waiting for Bella. I would have to meet her in about 2 hours. This was so exciting! Maybe if we lived together and pretended for Maddy, Bella would start trusting me again. If I was truly being honest with myself, I would say that I am infatuated with Bella. Big time. She's beautiful, smart, resourceful, a good mother, kind, honest, brave, and she stands up for what she believes in. She is perfect. Yet still so, so beau—

My phone started ringing, wonder who that is.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's me Alice. Look, we need to talk. Meet me at the coffee shop we talked last time in five minutes." She hung up. What did she need to talk to me about? I hope she won't yell at me again. As mean as this sounds, I'm sick of hearing about Bella's life before I got here. I get it, she went through hardships. But who hasn't in their life? I'm here now and that's all that matters.

Five minutes later, I saw Alice sitting in the same corner I spoke to her last time. Here we go.

"Hey, what did you need to talk to me about? Did something happen?"

"Yea, something happened." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, did something happened to Maddy? Is she alright? Do I need to go to the hospital?

"Calm down, it's not hospital worthy. But it is crying worthy. Rose, Emmett, Bella, and I had a discussion, well, fight yesterday. Rose doesn't trust you, at all. She doesn't want Maddy anywhere near you. She—

"Well, that's not her decision to make. Maddy is my daughter as much as she is Bella's. I know I haven't been there this whole time but I'm here now."

"Will you let me finish? Okay, like I was saying, Rose does not trust you. Emmett is keeping his cool about this, but he's shaky over the fact that Bella will be moving in with you. He wanted me to tell you, and I quote "you hurt Bella or Maddy I will kick your sorry ass all the way to mars. Then, I will take a shuttle all the way to mars with a chainsaw, cut your manhood off and smash it into tiny pieces". So, hurt her Edward and you're dead. Bella is willing to do this for Maddy and I agree with her. Maddy needs the stability. But, like I said before, you hurt her Edward and there is a line of people ready to kill you." Having my manhood cut off didn't sound very pleasant, so I wasn't going to hurt Bella or Maddy. Either way, I would never do something like that. Again.

"Wait, then what's wrong?"

"Rose was screaming some delightful things and, well, Maddy overheard." My eyes turned into saucers, what did Maddy hear?

"What did Rose say?" If she said something that made Maddy cry it would be unforgivable.

"She said that you didn't want Maddy. In a way it is the truth, because you didn't, I know it's changed now but Rose doesn't buy it. Maddy overheard that part and she is currently crying her tears out because you don't want her. We've all tried to comfort her but she doesn't believe us. Apparently, we've been lying to her this whole time and she won't even believe Bella. Especially Bella." I left. I didn't need to hear anymore, I had to make my angel stop crying. Angels are not meant to cry, they should never cry.

Running up to the apartment, I slammed my fists on the door. How was Maddy? Did she stop crying? What's happening?

"What do _you_ want? Bella's not here, so just go fuck someone else."

"I'm here for Maddy. I'm her dad."

"I know who you are. Maddy is fine without you, thank-you very much." In the background I heard Maddy screaming something along the lines of 'Daddy hates me! Everybody hates me! Nobody wants me!' followed by countless of sobs. My heart panged in my chest; my poor baby.

"She doesn't sound fine. Rosalie, let me in or so help me God I will—

"Get out! You've caused enough of a problem in our lives. Just get the hell out before I force you to." Emmett could do whatever he wanted to me but I would not leave until I saw my daughter.

An hour later I found myself sitting in a corner of some club with a black eye and fractured wrist, drinking my way to oblivion. I had to make things better with Maddy. She cannot live with the thought that I hate her, which I don't; I love Maddy like no other. She is my precious angel, my baby.

A girl started towards my table, she looked familiar.

"Hey Edward, remember me?"

**Bella POV**

"Daddy hates me!!" Maddy was still crying and it's been 5 hours! I had to make my baby feel better. Where's Edward in this? I thought Alice told him.

"No, honey, he doesn't. Daddy loves you."

"That's not want Auntie Rose said! He doesn't love me and you never told me! You're a liar mommy. Leave me alone! I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" She slammed the door in my face, leaving me in the hallway with a broken heart.

"Why isn't Edward here? I think that if he talked to her, she would stop crying and listen to us." Rose and Emmett had a guilty expression on their faces, what did they do?

"Bella, he may have come by earlier and I may have been a teensy weensy bit angry at him and had Emmett beat him up." They did what?! Oh my god! How could they?

"Why?! Maddy needs him to talk to her! Not us, _him_! Ugh! Just, forget it. I have to talk to him and get him over here." The doorbell rang, who was it now?

A gasp escaped my lips when I saw Edward standing there with a black eye and bandage around his wrist. Emmett did this?! Pushing him into the hallway, don't want to make this worse, I examined his face and hand.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's okay, can I please, please see Maddy? I can't live with myself if she thinks I hate her."

"Of course! I was actually about to contact you, Maddy has been crying non-stop for 5 hours now."

"Can we do something before I see her?" His idea was awesome! We were going to move all of Maddy's and my stuff into his apartment and create a new home. Maybe this would make Maddy believe us when we say we're a family.

After hours and hours of packing, moving boxes, unpacking, and organizing, we were done and Maddy and I were all set up in Edward's apartment. Hopefully this would work.

We—well, more me; Edward was still kinda shaken up—called Emmett and asked him to bring Maddy to Edward's new apartment, giving him the address as well.

"No! No! I don't wanna go! They don't love me! Stop it Uncle Em!" We heard my baby all the way from the lobby. This would work, it has to. Edward put his arms around my waist, making it look more like we were a couple.

"No! Please, Uncle Em! They hate me!" How could she think I hate her? Tears were welling up in my eyes; Edward wiped them away.

"It's okay, Bella. This will work, I know it." This better work. Emmett walked into the apartment with a kicking and screaming Maddy.

"Maddy, sweetie, open your eyes."

"No, you and daddy hate me!"

"We don't hate you, darling."

"This love fest ain't for me, sorry 'bout the black eye Ed! See ya guys!" Emmett left, what a big help he was.

"Don't call me Ed!"

"Deal, sucker!" Was his distant reply, Emmett will always be Emmett.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, that's what we've been trying to tell you."

"We love you. I wasn't around before but I'm here now. I love you."

"How am I supposed to believe you? Mommy lied to me before and told me I didn't have a daddy but I do. So, how do I know that you guys aren't being big fat liars?"

"I, Bella, triple dog, double donut, cross my heart and hope to die, criss-cross apple sauce swear that I love Ophelia Madison Swan." After I pointedly looked at Edward he said the same thing; he's such an idiot.

"I, uh, Edward, um, triple dog, doub-double donut, cross my heart and hope to die? Hope to die, criss-cross apple sauce swear that I love Ophelia Madison Swan."

"Promise?"

"Promise." We both replied. Whew! She believes us! All it took was Edward to be here.

"Okay, then I have questions. Mommy why are we here? Why is all my stuff here? And why are daddy's arms around you? OMG! THIS IS OUR NEW HOME?! YAYYYY!!" She answered her own questions, I'm glad this worked out.

"Why don't we go celebrate at the park? After dinner, of course."

"Yay! Daddy and mommy and me at the park?! This is a dream come true!!!" I'm so happy that she's happy. This was all working out for her. Not for me, though…

As much as Edward is acting like a responsible adult, I couldn't rely on him for my future. He says he wants to be here now, but what about tomorrow? And the next day? Will he always want Maddy? Sad to say, I don't know the answer to that. I just hope Maddy doesn't get hurt in the process.

"Come on, love, we have to get to the park. Maddy's already at the door." Love? What the hell? Oh, the charade.

"Okay, let's go. By the way, stop calling me love!" I whisper-hissed, love was not in the itinerary for this plan.

The car ride over was pretty silent, until Maddy decided she needed conversation to occupy herself.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I want a baby brother." I almost choked over air at what she said. A baby brother?! Edward, however, seemed un-phased; he was actually smirking!

"I think that could be arranged, right love?" My eyes were wide as saucers. What the hell was he saying?!

"Love? Is something the matter?" I could not believe he was mocking me with this! Ugh, that annoying, wannabe parent of the year of a monster, who I could pull apart into tiny—

"Mommy? What do you think?" What do I think? Hell, no! That's what I think, but I wasn't about to tell my four-year old daughter that.

"I-I-I think we should consider it for a while. I'll think about it."

"Pleeeaassee! I really want a baby brother!" Edward was trying to keep in his laughter, ugh! Why me?

"I'm still going to school, honey, maybe after." I'm going to kill him.

"Really?!" Sigh.

"Really." She squealed in delight while I tried to hide my cringe, Edward, however, was almost full-out laughing by now.

Later, at the park, Edward was on the swings with Maddy while I just watched. I had to admit, he was really good with her. They did look cute together. Wait, no. I can't be thinking this. After what he said to me four years ago, I couldn't think these things. _But look at him. He's trying to make up for it. He's here now and he's here to stay. _The less intelligent part of my brain replied. Now I'm hearing voices in my head! What's next, werewolves are real?

"Hey." I jumped at the voice next to me. Whoa, it was only Jacob.

"Wow, I seem to scare you every time. I think I like that. So, uh, is that the father?" He was looking at Edward and Maddy with some sort-of glint in his eyes.

"Yea, that's the father."

"Bella! Oh, um, hello. Bella, who's this?" Edward walked up to us, carrying a laughing Maddy along with him.

"Edward, Jacob, Jacob, Edward." They shook hands, eyeing each other. Men.

"Jakey!!! Mommy, can I play with Jakey?? Please, please, please!!" How could I say no to that face? Jacob chuckled, took her from Edward and sat her down on this wheel thingy.

"Who is he? Is he, um, your, um, you know, boyfriend?" Blushing, I shook my head furiously. Jake was only a friend.

"No, Jake is only my friend."

"Jake?"

"Jake as in Jacob. It's a nickname, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, so, uh, I think we should practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"If we're going to pretend to be husband and wife we have to know each other. Really know each other like birthdays, parents, hometown, and all that." This was interesting; I was actually going to have to talk to him to make this work.

"Okay, I guess. But, Edward, don't take this too seriously. I don't like you, I don't trust you. The only reason I'm doing this is for Maddy and if you leave so help me god I will—

"I won't leave! How could you think that? After missing out on her life for four years, like it or not, I'm here to stay. So, we might as well get to know each other; you don't have to trust me, just listen to me. Let's play 20 questions, you go first."

"What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Yours?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Where were you born?"

"Chicago, Illinois but my family moved to Seattle when I was 13. What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Who are your parents?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was adopted when I was 5. Who are your parents?"

"Charlie and Renee Swan. Why didn't you believe me?" Pain leaked into my eyes and I could see that it affected Edward, I guess, in a way, he cared. He cared about me.

"Bella, look, I, was young and such an idiot. Carlisle was a really well known doctor in Seattle, so as his adopted son, I was pretty famous. All the girls wanted me for the money or my looks. At first I believed them. There was this girl named Tanya who I dated for a whole year until she cheated on me. She cheated on me the entire time, yet I never knew. I had really liked her too, not exactly love, but a very strong attraction. Another girl named Rebecca nearly killed me with her stupidity. I dated her 2 years after Tanya and I thought I was ready for a real relationship. I was wrong, she dumped me a week later telling me that all she wanted from me was my body. A couple other girls did the same and I closed myself off from relationships. You were my first relationship after that. Sure, I would meet plenty of girls but they all wanted the same thing and I met them all under the same circumstances I met you. So, I hope that explains my standpoint a little. Um, so, uh, who's your favorite author?"

**Edward POV**

Bella and I played 20 questions way longer than 20 questions but we really got to know each other. I found out a lot about her rough childhood and she got to know me, she got to understand me. I know she doesn't trust me yet but I know she will.

"Edward, where are the keys?" Bella was whispering so as to not wake Maddy up. We stayed at the park for hours upon hours; Jacob was playing with Maddy while I got to know Bella. After 9 o' clock Maddy was tired and literally fell asleep in my arms. I would never let her go. Both Bella and Maddy are now my responsibility and I intend to make sure nothing will ever hurt them; not even me.

"They're in my back pocket. Just, let me, ok, I got them. Here." Handing Bella the keys, she opened the door and let us inside. Home sweet home. This place didn't seem as empty and lonely with Bella and Maddy here; we're a real family now.

I put Maddy inside her bed—that I worked hours to make perfect with Bella instructing, uh excuse me, _yelling_ at me to get it right. It was perfect for my little girl. I watched as Bella quickly changed Maddy into pajamas and she gave her a goodnight kiss, which I gave to Maddy too.

Bella closed the door and we both headed into the living room.

"Thanks Edward. For this, I mean. Maddy can have an actual, normal life now."

"No problem."

"And, um, what I'm also trying to say is, um, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I understand why you didn't believe me before and, um, I'm sorry for yelling at you; that wasn't right. I should have talked to you and let you tell me your side, not just force my thoughts on you." She was about to leave the room when I caught her arm. No way was she going to apologize for that.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you for one second think that _you_ have to apologize for what _I_ said. I was the jerk and I'm sorry for that. I'm here now and I promise not to take-off with some strawberry blonde, curly haired bimbo. What I said that day was horrible and I'm a horrible person for saying that, again I'm so, so sorry. You have no need to apologize, what you went through is something that not a lot of people can go through and survive. For that, you are such a strong woman. If you ever apologize for something that you did not do, so help me. I'm the one who's sorry, sorry beyond forgiveness. In time, maybe I can earn your trust but I will never expect your forgiveness." She came up to me and whispered:

"I forgive you."

**Interesting, huh? Tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	6. Every Time We Touch

**Wow, thank-you for the great response for chapter 5!! This chapter took me forever to write but here is chapter 6. It's named after Cascada's Every time we touch. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: Every Time We Touch**

**Bella POV**

I know that you guys are probably kinda mad at me right now for forgiving him. I know, I know, he's a jerk that doesn't deserve forgiveness. But try to look at this from my point of view, he's trying to make up for it, he's really honest to god sorry for what he said and he wants to be here for Maddy. I don't know how long he will be here—forever or not, I'm not sure—but I do know that right now he loves Maddy more than anything and I refuse to be the one who gets in the way of Maddy and her father. No matter what he said to me, no matter how he hurt me, no matter how much I like him right now.

**Edward POV**

She forgave me. She forgave me?! What?! How could she do something like that?! I'm a selfish, idiotic, non-deserving jerk! She really is a saint. A beautiful, beautiful saint. One that I might just love…

"Daddy! Mommy! Help!!!" I got up as soon as I heard the cry of my baby; no harm will ever come to her now that I'm here.

"What's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Bella got to Maddy before me; she was amazing. No, no, I cannot fall for Bella, she doesn't like me, heck she still doesn't trust me. But then why did she forgive me?

"Yes, it was so scary! I'm scared now; can I sleep with you guys?" Does she mean in the same room? On the same bed? Last time I was in a bed with Bella things transpired…Now, for the first time I find myself in bed with Bella again but with our daughter in between us.

"I love you mommy, I love you daddy."

"I love you too Maddy." Indeed I did, but right now the only thing running through my mind was that I was in the same bed as Bella. Her being the most beautiful person on this planet is not helping.

"So, um, do you want to continue our game of 20 questions? You can go first, if you want." She whispered over Maddy, I definitely wanted to play this game; I had a lot of questions.

"Okay, why did you forgive me? I told you before, I don't deserve forgiveness."

"Yes you do, no matter what everybody deserves a second chance. At first, I didn't think you should get one but now I see that you really want to be here for Maddy and that you're not going to take-off anytime soon, so, um, why not hold a truce while we're at it?"

"But, but, but what I did was so wrong! I shouldn't have said those things and what about all you went through! That's awful."

"Yes, I know, but you're here now so the past is the past and it's okay. I've survived it unharmed and it's not like I'm going to go through all that crap again. Just remember, if you leave there is a full line of people ready to kill you. Anyways, let's play, what do you like most about Maddy?" Wow, she really does forgive me; I had to make this work.

"That's a hard question to answer, I like everything about Maddy." Looking up I saw the fresh glisten of tears in her eyes; like I said before, angels shouldn't cry.

"Edward? Do you promise on your life not to leave?" Why was she asking me this? Of course I wouldn't leave her or Maddy.

"Never, love. I will never leave you or Maddy."

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my angel." I whispered the last part; I couldn't help it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Ugh! Why was the ground moving? Opening my eyes, I found Maddy jumping on top of me trying to wake me up while Bella was laughing hysterically in the background. It's too early for this!

"Maddy, princess, daddy really needs his sleep so if you could get off that would be awesome." She got off—sleep here I come, only to go whisper something in Bella's ear who then got an evil smirk on her face. What were those two planning? Please, don't kill me…

"Daddy! Wake-up!!" Bella jumped on the bed at the same time as Maddy, both of them screaming at me to wake-up, why me? Fine, two can play at this game; I caught Bella around the waist as she screamed and grabbed Maddy with my other hand both of them screaming at me to let them go.

"Stop screaming to wake-up and I'll let you guys go. It is too early, daddy needs his sleep."

"Hahaha, Edward it's noon. You've been asleep for half the day already!" What? Has it really been that long? Apparently.

"Oh." They both giggled at my shocked expression and I couldn't help but smile. They were both my life now, my existence.

"Alright, alright. Then I'll get up, let's all have breakfast for lunch, how does that sound?"

"Breakfast for lunch? Awesome daddy!!! I never did this before!!" The pointed look she gave Bella was beyond adorable. Suddenly she got a curious expression on her face, which was also beyond adorable.

"Daddy, aren't you going to give mommy a good morning kiss? My friends say that their mommies and daddies do it." She wanted me to kiss Bella? I had no objection to that, but what about Bella? She looked apprehensive, maybe we shouldn't do this.

"Um, Maddy, honey, mommy and daddy aren't going to do that in front of you. I don't want my baby girl to learn things that only adults should do." Hopefully that would explain it to her, which—thank god—she understood and stalked off to the living room. Bella was looking at me with a nervous expression, what now? I just had to say no to kissing the most gorgeous person on this planet and she still wants something? Ugh.

"Edward, um, I was just thinking, um, we should, um, probably do stuff that normal parents do in front of their children." I could kiss her? Sweet Jesus, I hit the jackpot!

"You're telling me that we should kiss and stuff?" She blushed an enticing shade of red and nodded her head. This was so my lucky day!

Just as I was about to kiss her, Maddy came into the room asking for her breakfast/lunch. Darn it. Ignoring my frustration, Bella went to go fix Maddy her food while I got up and prepared myself for the day. The very long day to come.

**Bella POV**

After dropping Maddy off to Chelsea's house for a play date I realized that I had the rest of the day off to think about Edward and I had to go to work; joy.

"Well, good afternoon Bella. How are you today?" Margaret greeted me as I walked into the hospital; she really was a sweet old lady.

"I'm fine, is there anything for me to do today?" Please say yes, please say yes. Work was a distraction I desperately needed right now. Edward has been on my mind 24/7 and that doesn't do my heart any good; my feelings for him are slowly climbing and I have to find someway to stop it. I cannot fall for him again. But then why does he have to be so goddamn sweet and gorgeous and perfect?!

"You just have to check up on our patients today, and then let me go find you something to do."

"Alright, thanks Margaret."

"No problem, sweetie pie." Suddenly my cell-phone blared, looking at the caller id I saw it was Rose; I knew I couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hello." My voice was shaky and I could hear it, I didn't want to lose my friendship with Rose, but I didn't want to deprive Maddy of her father either.

"Bells, look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have done that, it isn't my decision to make and I'm sorry. Can I just meet up with you today after work?" She was apologizing? Wow, that was really big of her.

"Yea, let's meet at the local café at 4, okay?"

" 'kay, that sounds good. I'll see you then, Bella."

"Bye." And I hung up. This world is so messed up. One day I hate Edward beyond pieces, the next I defend him in front of Rosalie—who's been with me through it all—, then I realize that I'm starting to like him, and the next minute Rosalie Hale is apologizing to me. Such a messed up world.

Strolling by the café after work I saw Rose sitting on one of the outside tables and immediately went to go join her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just, it's just, well, look Bella I don't want to yell again but I'm telling you not to trust Edward. I just have a feeling that he's not going to stick around for the long haul." What she was saying was making me angry. How could she think those things about someone she doesn't even know?

"How could you say those things, Rose? You don't even know him."

"And you do?! How is he in bed, Bella?! Look, I don't want to yell right now, I don't want to fight with you. Nor do I want to make you choose between him and our friendship but I cannot be near you if you live with the guy who got you pregnant and ditched. So I'll make it easy for you, goodbye Bella. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I can't do this if you trust that bastard. Emmett and I are going to move down to New York; we both pitched in to get an apartment and we're moving tomorrow. I know it's a rash decision but this way we won't have any awkward meetings and all that crap. Alice already knows and is highly against this, but whatever. I'm sorry for yelling at you before and tell Edward I'm sorry for yelling at him too. Goodbye." She left. I gain a friend and I lose one too, why is the world this way? I did not want to cry right now so I headed home—more like ran for it.

Slamming the door open I headed to my room to try and get away from this world if only for a little while, but of course Edward just had to be the caring sensitive guy right now—not helping my case at all.

"What's wrong, Bella? Something you want to talk about?" Not with him, he wouldn't understand, it was about him!

"Not really, just leave me alone please."

"I don't think so. Maddy will be home soon and I don't want her seeing you this way; I don't want to see you this way. So, before I force you to, tell me what's wrong." Cocky little thing isn't he? How on earth was _he_ going to force _me_ to tell him this? Don't get me wrong, I don't want Maddy to see me this way either but I was very good at hiding my feelings when it was this bad; I've had a lot of practice.

"How, pray tell, are you going to force me? I can hide my feelings very well when I put my mind to it; I've had four years of practice." The last bit came out harsher than intended, but I didn't mean to do that. I just want to be left alone right now, but the pain and guilt in his face was working its toll on me. Ugh, I'm a loser.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that harsh. I just want to be left alone right now, please. Besides, there's no way you can force me to say anything." An evil smile crept up his face and for some reason or the other I knew I was in for it.

"Edward, whatever you're about to do, _don't_ do it. There will be consequences later, mister." I tried using my 'motherly stern' voice to no avail. He attacked me with tickles.

"Hahahahaha, okay, haha, okay, hahaha, stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" All in all it wasn't so bad, but tickling can get _very_ annoying and I was not in the mood to be laughing right now.

"What's the matter? Anyone's ass I have to kick?" I rolled my eyes: men, always so violent.

"No, it's just that after work I met Rose." That wiped the smile off his face; he seemed genuinely worried about me. Why was he so worried? About _me_ at that.

"So, yeah, I met her at the local café and we talked. She told me that she's moving to New York with Emmett, because, because, be-beca-use she doesn't want my friendship if I'm with you." Tears flooded out my eyes; I just couldn't hold it in anymore. He took me into lap and murmured soothing words to me; he was wiping my tears away for me, again.

Rose could not do this, she just couldn't. Yet she did. She was here for me this whole time and now she is bailing. It's possible for me to see why she wants do this but it just doesn't seem rational. There has to be another reason she's doing this; my 'sister' would never do something like this. In my experience so far Edward has been so trustworthy, sure I don't fully trust him but in all honesty I'm starting to. He is sweet, caring, funny, sensitive, mature-most of the time-, nice, fatherly, protective, helpful, and loyal. He could have run away a long time ago, but he didn't. He chose to stay with Maddy….and me.

"Bella? It's been an hour already, are you ok? I don't want you to go through this, so, I'll leave if you want me to. Just promise that I can at least talk to Maddy on the phone. I'll go make arrangements." He was about to get up when I stopped him, no way was he going to do this.

"NO! You can't just leave me! Wasn't it you the one who promised to never leave again? Then, why are you about to leave now?"

"But, Rose, and you—

"That doesn't mean I want you to leave. Rose will calm down in time, I don't even know why she wants to leave, and she is never this irrational. But just because she's leaving and doesn't want my friendship does not mean that I don't want yours. Edward, Maddy needs you now just as much as she needs me. You were right. I can't do this parenting thing alone anymore, Edward. I need you. There, I admit it. I need you! Are you happy now?! I need you!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, calm down. I'm here and I won't leave."

"How could you even think such a thing, Edward? And how could you think that I would want you to leave? You're a horrible person! It's not fair!"

"Where is all this emotion coming from? Calm down, love, I hate to see you hurt. I'm sorry I even thought of leaving, but Rose is important in your life; she's like your sister, she needs you as well as you need her. Emmett or not. And I'm just some stranger who fathered your baby."

"Stop it! Stop talking like that! You and Rose are both important to me. Rose because she is like my sister and you because not only did you father our child but also because you came back and you're not going to leave ever again. Together for eternity, so deal with it." To prove my point, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

"Alright, I'm yours." He smiled that goddamn crooked smile that made my heart melt into a puddle, heck; I was going to melt into a puddle just watching him say that.

"Hey guys hate to interrupt this love smack down but I have a four year old in the other room, let's control ourselves and not produce another child shall we? For all we know, you two could be the most fertile couple out there!" Alice's comment made me blush furiously while Edward laughed. What a laugh that was.

"Anyways, just because we live in a separate place now does not mean that I will stop playing aunt to Maddy, therefore, I picked her up today and bought her dinner; lucky I did that because it seems like you two had your fair share of each other."

"We weren't doing anything, Alice." We both snapped back at her; she smirked at us.

"And lucky I told Maddy that her parents were busy doing what adults do, wouldn't want her catching you guys in the act."

"Alice shut-up right now or Jasper is going to end up a girlfriendless creepy old guy." There, that threat should hold in her snippety comments.

"Speaking of Jasper…" Here we go, whenever somebody so much as mentions Jasper's name she goes off on a whole lecture about him. Guess the distance is getting to them; at least they're not going to break up.

"….And he's moving here!" Whoa! That last part spiked mine and Edward's attention. I would finally get to meet the elusive Jasper Whitlock!

"I get to meet Jasper?! Yes!" I screamed while at the same time Edward screamed "Jasper is coming! Yes!"

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you two done being adults now?" That brought us back to the reason why I've never met Jasper before. He couldn't leave college and Maddy couldn't travel on an airplane yet. Does he know about Maddy? The question in my eyes was answered by Alice shaking her head 'no'. Great, I hope he won't hate me. He is Edward's best friend after all.

"He won't hate you Bella. He's been my friend since high school, he'll understand. Plus, he's so calm about everything I'm sure he'll be happy about this."

"Who won't hate mommy? What's going on?" I pulled her into my lap; she fit perfectly into my arms.

"Nothing sweety, we're just going to have a visitor soon. His name is Uncle Jasper and he's Alice's boyfriend."

"Ew! Auntie Alice likes boys?" Alice and I laughed as Edward had the most adorable pout on his face.

"Hey, I'm a boy."

"Daddy, you're a boy?!" The shock on her face was utterly amusing.

"Yes, do you really think boys are gross?" He was just asking for it.

"No! If you're a boy then, daddy, I love all boys!!" Horror spread across Edward's face so fast Alice and I were practically rolling on the floor laughing! He asked for it.

"Um, no you don't princess! Remember, boys are icky and gross." The horror in his voice was so funny! Alice and I were going to explode before this ended.

"But you said you're a boy daddy! Were you lying?" The stern tone her voice took was so cute; he was in a pickle now.

"Yea, Eddie, are you a liar?" Alice smirked as Edward's annoyance grew with the nickname 'Eddie'.

"No, no, I'm just telling you, princess, that not all boys are like me. Most boys are icky and gross. The only boys that you should like are the ones I say are germ free. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy, whatever you say!" Edward smiled in relief. Lucky idiot; usually Maddy would have about a million questions but he got lucky this time. I can't wait till she grows up and see what Edward will do when all those boys come home with her. Wait, did I just think about growing old with Edward?

This was a nice relief from thinking about Rose, but she was still in the back of my mind. Why would she up and leave all of a sudden? Why would Emmett go with her without even saying goodbye?

A week later I was hanging with Edward and Maddy at the beach. Today was Edward's birthday so Alice, Maddy, and I decided to throw Edward a mini birthday party at the beach. No matter how many times I refused, Alice still put me in a bikini; something about how I was only 22 and still had a body that the boys wanted.

_Flashback_

_"Alice I am not wearing that! I will quite literally look like a whore in that and besides I am a mother! Mothers do not wear things like that." Alice was holding up the skimpiest dark blue bikini in the entire world. I was not going to wear that to _Edward's _birthday party. No way in hell._

_"Aww, come on Bella! This does wonders for your curvy body, just because you're a mom it doesn't mean anything; you're a sexy mom so you gotta flaunt what you have while you have it, you're only 22! Besides, don't you think this would be a lovely present to Edward on his birthday?" Lately Alice has totally and completely been on Team Edward, she has been trying to get us to be a couple. Other than pretending to be in love for Maddy, Edward and I hardly acted like a couple._

_In the end I agreed because of her puppy dog face. Damn her and her stupid puppy dog face. Because of that face I was wearing something that should be on the cover of Playboy magazine. Lucky for me, I had a cover up that I wore._

_"Mommy! Auntie Alice told me that if I saw you trying to change then I should call daddy on the phone immediately!" Now she is using my kid to influence me?! Evil, evil pixie!_

_We got to the beach minutes before Edward was supposed to come; he didn't know we were going to throw him a birthday. None of us even acknowledged him today! I bet he wasn't very happy with that._

_"Guy! What am I doing here? Why on earth am—_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" We all screamed not only shocking him but placing the biggest smile on his angel face._

_An hour later everybody was just mingling, I didn't even know half the people. Mostly people from Alice's work and my work; people whom Edward hardly knew._

_"Isabella Marie Swan take that cover off right now before I tell Maddy to attack you!" Guess who that was? Yup, the little sprite herself. Ugh. Threatening to have Maddy attack me was low, even low for Alice; she knew that I couldn't resist Maddy. _

_I took my cover off slowly because I was dreading it when I heard a gasp come from behind me. Edward was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth open. Great. I knew I shouldn't have done this; I probably disgusted him on his own birthday! Just as I was about to put the cover back on his arm stopped me._

_"You're too beautiful for your own good, put that cover back on and I think I just might die." He was only saying that to be nice; rolling my eyes I walked away but he had other plans. I felt his arms snake around my waist. He whispered in my ear:_

_"You truly are a goddess and I'm not just saying that. If you weren't my fake girlfriend/wife I think these guys would be all over you. Best birthday ever." Under his breath I heard him say something like 'too beautiful for her own damn good' and a string of profanities following, whatever._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, why are you standing here all alone?" The Greek god himself came up to me holding a cup of punch which he offered me.

"I was just thinking about things. How's the birthday so far? Are you enjoying the party?" He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me; it was a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, but I think Alice invited far too many little kid boys here. Maddy is having a blast playing with them and I think they're having fun 'playing' with her." I rolled my eyes, he was being so stupid. Suddenly we heard Maddy screaming, we looked over to see what was wrong and found her talking to a boy, well more screaming at him.

"You icky, gross boy! Leave me alone!" She stomped on his foot and left.

"That's my girl. Now I know that she is definitely my daughter. Hey, Maddy! Come and give daddy a high-five! I saw what you did to that icky, gross boy, good job!" What an idiot! Men.

"Thanks, daddy! Just doing what you told me to!" I rolled my eyes again, hmm; maybe I should have fun with Edward.

"Hey, Maddy, look at that boy over there! Isn't he cute?" Edward looked at me with horror as he realized what I was about to do.

"No, mommy, daddy says he's an icky, gross boy."

"Well, mommy says he's a cute, nice, charming boy. I think you should go play with him."

"Really? Okay! Bye, mommy! Bye, daddy!" And she was on her way to play with the little guy I pointed out to her.

"That was evil Bella, pure evil." Edward started stalking me, okay, now I was nervous.

"You asked for it, Edward. Boys are a major part in a girl's life. Making her think that boys are icky, gross was plain mean." He was still coming to get me when I suddenly sprinted away. I saw that he was gaining and so I ran harder but he still caught me as I screamed.

"Revenge is sweet, Bella." He was not going to do what I think he was about to do. He was going to through me into the freezing cold ocean! Kicking and screaming, I tried to break free from his hold.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you do not put me down in the sand right this second so help me god you're going to get it!" The sound of his name slowed him down for a second but he still continued towards the ocean.

"What are _you_ going to do to _me_?" And he threw me into the ocean, but what he wasn't expecting was me grabbing onto him so tight that he fell with me.

We tumbled into the freezing cold water wrapped up in each other, our limbs tangled together like knots.

I looked up into his face which was covered by the gleaming light coming from the sunset; he looked into my eyes at the same moment.

He leaned down slowly.

And our lips crashed into each others.

**This is totally the unedited version of this chapter so I hope I did well. What did you guys think of it??**


	7. Bigger Than Us

**Thank-you for all the reviews and to all the new readers for giving my story a try! =]] This chapter is named after Miley Cyrus's Bigger Than Us. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7: Bigger Than Us**

**Bella POV**

The following day I avoided Edward at all costs. What happened on his birthday was just something, I don't know. I kissed him because I guess I do feel attracted to him, but I bet he doesn't feel the same way, how could he? Edward is the sort of Greek god and I'm just a plain Jane. The only reason he's around is because of Maddy, only for Maddy. Why did he kiss me back? Well, that's simple, he feels bad for me. I guess all that I did for these past few weeks must have somehow given him the message that I'm crazy about him. I like him, okay. I like him. A lot.

**Edward POV**

Bella was avoiding me at all costs. Ugh, why is she avoiding me? Was the kiss that bad? I mean, in my past experience everyone has told me that I'm a great kisser. Was it too soon? Did she not want to kiss me? I guess I can understand: she's some sort of Goddess while I'm average. I don't deserve her at all. The only reason she wants me around is because of Maddy, only for Maddy. But then why did she kiss me back? Well, I guess that's simple, she must have somehow gotten to the conclusion that I am totally infatuated with her and she feels bad for me. I love her, okay. I love her. A lot.

**Bella POV**

"Mommy, mommy, you're home!!!!" I got back from work to see Maddy watching a movie with Edward; they were watching Barbie Princess. Again. I feel bad for Edward; Maddy has made him watch this at least 100 times in this week alone! Now that I'm back home from work, how do I avoid him?

"Yea, I see you're watching Barbie Princess again!"

"Yupperroonie! Daddy says it's his favorite too!!! Isn't that awesome mommy?" Over Maddy's head Edward was shaking his head frantically. Sucker.

"Maddy, why don't I let you watch it and mommy and I will have adult time again, okay?" Adult time? Okay, don't panic, don't panic. He just wants to talk to you. About what? The kiss? Does he hate me for it now? Does he not want me in that way?

"Okay but hurry up or you'll miss my favorite part!" Edward took my hand and led me to our room, yes that's right _our_ room. I've been sharing a bed with Edward for one month now, but lucky for me Maddy has been sleeping in between us so nothing has ever, um, transpired.

"Bella, you've been avoiding me all day, is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? No, I'm fine; you're fine, Maddy's fine, and everything's fine." Oh, come on! Even I could hear the nervousness in my voice. He looked at me with a weird expression and took me in his arms. Not helping.

"Is it about yesterday? Is it about the kiss?" He knew. He hated it. Ugh, I'm such an idiot for letting my feelings for him grow. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Bella?" Tears were starting to come and my body was starting to tremble, does he want me to say it out loud? Can't he just leave in peace?

"You didn't like it, did you? I'm sorry I kissed you but I had to. I really like you, Bella. A lot. You, along with Maddy, are my whole life now. All I ever think about is you or Maddy. Please, say something." The desperation in his voice was crystal clear. So, he doesn't hate me? He likes me? He likes me. That was totally unexpected.

"You like me? As in really like me?"

"Of course, I thought you knew that. Bella I'm not here only for Maddy, if that was the case I wouldn't have done all the things I did. I'm here for you too. Maddy is my life but you're my life supply. I need both of you." I didn't know he felt so strongly about me, about us.

I was about to turn around and face him when I tripped. Joy. Instead of hitting the floor, though, I was in Edward's arms. And what a place to be! He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He leaned in and pressed his soft, supple lips against mine. Heaven.

Just as I was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. What is wrong with this man?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it's too soon. You don't like me, yet. I understand. I'm sorry." He was so stupid!

"Are you done?"

"Yes?"

"Then, come here!" I pulled him in for another kiss when Maddy interrupted us.

"Eeeewww! Mommy! Daddy has germs! Auntie Alice said so!" Laughing I untangled myself from Edward to hold my baby girl in my arms. Maddy even went as far as pushing me away from Edward. He was pissed.

"I do not have germs, princess. Auntie Alice lied to you and I'm sorry for that."

"She lied to me?"

"Hello, all!!! What's going on guys?" Alice walked in through the door carrying a thousand shopping bags as Maddy ran screaming 'Auntie Alice is a liar'. Alice looked pissed at Edward while I was leaning onto him for support, laughing.

"What did you do to my niece, Edward?" She was pissed and he knew it, but he was angry too.

"Nothing, I only told her that I do not have germs; I can kiss Bella if I want to."

"You guys kissed?! OMG! That's sooo awesome! This requires a celebration! Let's go shopping!!!" Shopping?! No way in hell! I hate shopping unless it is necessary, it is not necessary now.

"But you just went shopping, Alice. Look at all those bags!" I was glaring at Edward now. I did not want to go shopping! It's not fair.

"Silly Bella! These bags are for when Jasper comes! We have to shop for you guys!" Okay, first of all: I did not need to know the first part, second of all: why on earth does she need to shop for Edward, Maddy, and me? We have enough clothes.

"We have enough clothes, Alice. I don't want to shop!"

"Yeah, why don't we go see a movie or something as celebration?" At least Edward was trying to get Alice to do something else besides shopping.

"Shopping with Auntie Alice? I want to go!!"

"There, then it's settled. Maddy and I will let you too get ready. Be at the door in 10 minutes!" Maddy just had to like shopping didn't she? I thought she was my daughter.

"Please don't pout Bella, it just makes me want to kiss you and nothing else, but if I did that Alice will kill both of us."

An hour later we all found ourselves at this huge mall. Shopping torture here we come.

"Guys, we totally have to hit that store and that store and that store, and why not? That store!!!" Ugh.

"Auntie Alice can we also go to this store? I really like the shoes that they show." Maddy is only four years old, how can she be so interested in fashion?

"Love, she's only four years old, how can she be taking after Alice already?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can steal away for a little while they do their shopping."

"Don't you two dare go away! Bella, I need you to model some clothes for me!"

"Yeah, mommy, won't you stay?" The puppy dog-face; not the puppy dog face!

"Ugh, fine I'll stay." Both of the shopping devils squealed in delight while Edward had a calculating expression on his face. What's that all about?

Before I could even take a step into the store Alice and Maddy came up to me with thousands of dresses, shirts, pants, and shorts. Lovely. I went into the dressing room to try on all the clothes; this would take forever and I don't even know which one to put on first!

"The red shorts and yellow top first, Bella!" Alice, ugh. Half an hour later, I was still trying on clothes; the last one, finally! It was a blue v-neck dress which hugged all my curves and extenuated my, um, features nicely. It also had a big fake diamond at the end of the dip.

"Guys, I don't really like this one. It makes me look trampy!"

"Just come out Bella! We want to see it." For a second I thought Alice whispered 'Edward come over here'. He had gone away to the guys section for a while, but she was apparently calling him back. Here we go.

All of them gasped as I stepped out, great, I knew I looked bad.

"Bella that's gorgeous!" Alice and her fashion blah blah blah.

"Mommy, so pretty!" My cute little Maddy, why was she ruined by Alice's shopaholic nature? I looked to Edward to see what he had to say, is that drool I see?

"Uhhhh." Was his intelligent comment.

"That bad?"

"NO! No. It's, it's, it's, um, wow."

"Isn't mommy pretty, daddy?"

"Yeah. So pretty." I blushed, why was he so out of breath? I didn't look that good, just average.

"Okay, we are definitely buying this! Alright, Bella I think you deserve a break. You and Edward can go hang somewhere while I take Maddy out with me to shop for kiddies clothes!" She grabbed all the clothes and left to go buy with Maddy. Sweet freedom!

Edward was still a bit on the slow side so I decided to drag him to the bookstore. I loved books, especially the classics.

"Edward, look! They have Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice _here!" I literally squealed: books were my favorite! After Maddy was born I could never find my copy of this book and now I can finally get a new one.

"Did you just squeal over a book?"

"Hey! Don't give me that look, I love books and you know it." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear:

"That I do." And kissed my neck before he pulled away, such a tease.

"Bella! I love books as much as you do but we've been here for 2 hours now, I'm hungry!" Edward was complaining like a little kid; men are so weak.

"Fine, let's go. I guess I'm a little hungry too."

As we headed to the food court I saw this cute blond guy looking at me.

"Did it hurt?" The blond guy came up to me.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, 'cuz baby you have looks like an angel." I giggled; that was so corny. Edward, on the other hand, looked murderously angry. Was he jealous? That thought just made me laugh more.

"Excuse-me but that's my wife you're talking to." Yup, he was definitely jealous; if not for what he said, then the murderous tone he had was a dead give away. Blonde dude got a scared look on his face and ran away. That was mean so I decided to have a little fun with Edward.

"Edwwaaardd! He was cute, why'd you do that?" With my 'sexy pouty lips' as Edward calls them I looked at him with fake annoyance.

"You thought he was cu-cute?!"

"Yeah…" I bit my lip, this was too funny!

"Mommy, who were you talking to? That guy was pretty!" This was just too perfect! Now, I can officially claim her as my daughter no matter what influence Alice has on her. Edward looked totally mortified!

"You have got to be kidding me." And he stalked off.

"What'd you do to him, Bells?" Alice had curious and worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, I just told him that _that _guy is really cute." I pointed out the blonde dude to her.

"Wow, he is cute."

"Oh my god! Will it never end?" Aww, Edward was just too adorable. I felt bad for him so I grabbed his arm and dragged him to some pizza shop where I ordered a huge veggie pizza.

"Ew, mommy you know I hate veggies!"

"Maddy no matter what you say, you have to eat your veggies. Look, daddy eats them. Right, Edward?"

"Yea, look princess: veggies are so yummy!" Following Edward's example, Maddy actually ate her vegetables! Having him around before would have been so helpful!

"Wow, is she actually eating her vegetables?"

"Yea, Alice, I think Edward could be a magic man." Edward laughed and continued eating his pizza.

After eating our pizzas, we decided that it was time to go home. Maddy was so tired that she fell asleep in the car which caused both Edward and I to look at Alice pointedly. She was only a four year old; she was not supposed to be made this tired. Dropping Alice off at her apartment, we headed to ours; Maddy was not the only one who was tired, I was starting to feel a little pooped myself.

I carried Maddy inside while Edward held the door opened and I gently placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. Edward came up behind me and whispered:

"Thank-you."

**Edward POV**

The shopping trip was really fun. I got to see Bella in so many different outfits and some of them made my mouth water. Alice was just trying to torture me; Bella is too beautiful for her own good. Coming back home, Bella carried Maddy and placed her into bed and gave her a goodnight kiss. I couldn't help myself so I whispered 'thank-you' to Bella. I had to thank her for all that she has done for me: given me a beautiful baby girl, given me forgiveness, given me trust, given me love.

In the morning Maddy and Bella woke me up by, once again, jumping up and down on me. This was becoming a daily ritual. We sat down to have a lovely breakfast that Bella prepared for us when she surprised Maddy and me by telling us that she had no work today!

"Yay! Can we do something fun, mommy?"

"Well, princess, you get to meet someone very special today." Jasper was moving here today!

"Who?"

"Daddy's best friend, his name is Jasper."

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Yup, that's him." She seemed un-phased, Bella was, however, just as excited as me. Alice has told Bella absolutely everything there is to know about Jasper and she was so excited to finally get to meet him. The only thing we were kind-of apprehensive about was Jasper meeting Maddy. What would he think of her? Of me having a daughter? Of Bella?

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming!!!!" Alice barged into our apartment like she always does, why did we give her a key?

"Calm down, Alice. Let us finish breakfast and then we can head to the airport." Thanks to Alice, we were rushed into practically inhaling our breakfast so she could go to the airport.

At the airport, Alice would not shut-up about Jasper this and Jasper that. Women. Finally his plane landed and we saw that tall, blonde southern gentleman that Alice and I both love. Bella and Maddy looked clueless as to why Alice's and my smile went up like crazy.

"He's here guys!!" Her famous squeal erupted in the airport—causing a couple security guards to look our way—and ran straight into Jasper's arms.

"Hey Edward and is this the famous Bella that Alice has told me so much about?" Jasper took Bella's hand and kissed it while she blushed a luscious shade of red.

"Wow, Edward it has been forever!" Jasper started talking to me when Maddy decided she wanted some attention too and greeted Jasper.

"Hi Uncle Jasper!!! I'm Maddy." He looked down at Maddy in shock, probably wondering who she was.

"Well, hello Maddy."

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Her name is Ophelia Madison Swan."

"You have a daughter?!"

"Come on Jasper, let's go somewhere fun. We'll take my car, drop your stuff off at my apartment—oopsie, now _our _apartment—and then we could go to the park for a picnic!" Thank god for Alice. She dragged Jasper away to lead him to her car.

"Are you sure he's okay with it?" Bella was worried about Jasper's reaction; I hope she wasn't doing something crazy like blaming herself in her mind.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. How would you like to go to the amusement park, Maddy?"

"I would love it very, very much, daddy!"

"Then, let's go!" I whispered to Bella to come on, it'll be fine. Hopefully she'll believe it.

At the amusement park, Maddy headed straight for the rides. We rode every ride that Maddy wanted to. The roller coaster was by far my favorite; especially since Bella was so scared that she would hold onto my arm the entire ride and it was just a small roller coaster!

"Daddy, let's go on the teacup ride!" How could I say no to my little girl? I would do anything for her. We rode the teacup ride and I think Bella almost threw-up, I guess amusement park rides weren't her thing.

All of us were heading to the next ride when something caught Maddy's eye.

"OMG! I want that life size Barbie Princess!!! Daddy, mommy, will you please get it for me??" Again, how could I say no to my little princess? The Barbie Princess—whose movie I have seen countless of times, if not for Maddy it would be buried in the backyard by now—was actually a prize at one of the games. You had to hit this base thing with a large hammer and hit the bell at the top to get a prize. I got this.

"That's the fifth time Edward; maybe you should let someone else go now." No matter how hard I hit this thing the bell wouldn't ring! I am determined to get my little girl her Barbie Princess, even if it would take all day.

Moments before I was about to try for the 10th time today, Bella stopped me. She grabbed the hammer and whacked the thing as hard as her little arms could. The craziness of it all? The bell rang when she hit it.

"Yay, mommy you got the prize!!! You're my superhero!" That was supposed to be me. Not fair. How could I not hit the thing?

"Don't pout, daddy! I guess mommy is just stronger than you." My little girl was supposed to think I was the big, strong person.

"Like Maddy said, don't pout Edward. You can get it next time; don't worry, you're still the big, strong man of the house." As she said that she wrapped her arms around me waist. I couldn't pout for long, I was happy that Bella could make that. Now, not only emotionally was she a strong person, but also physically. That did my heart some good.

We headed towards the rides again; Maddy wanted to go on this one ride where it would pull you up then down then up again.

"Okay, guys, that is my limit. I am not going on that ride."

"Awww, mommy, please? I really want you to come. I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything." Any human on this planet would cave for that puppy-dog expression, and as predicted: Bella agreed to go on.

"Never again am I going on that ride. I almost threw-up!" Maddy and I were laughing as Bella had a little hissy-fit. She was so cute.

"It's okay, love, we won't force you again. Right, Maddy?"

"Yes, daddy; I promise not to force mommy on a ride that she doesn't want to go on."

"Good, that's my girls." I hugged both of them extremely close to me; I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to either of them.

**Bella POV**

Edward and Maddy will be the death of me! They forced me on so many rides; I even almost threw-up on the last one! Currently, we were headed to this boat ride, it didn't seem so bad.

"Bella? Is that you?" I spun around at the call of my name to see Jacob with his arms around this girl.

"Hey Jake."

"Jakey!!" Maddy ran up to him and jumped up into his open arms. They looked adorable together. Edward, on the other hand, looked kinda pissed. He was jealous, wasn't he?

"There's my Maddy. How have you been, kid?"

"I'm good! Mommy and Daddy are coming on this boat ride with me! Will you come too?"

"Of course I will, Maddy."

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Out of all the places for us to see him, he's at the amusement park.

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Leah. Leah. Bella. Bella. Leah. Oh, and this is Bella's, um, friend Edward."

"Actually, Jake, we're kinda dating now."

"Oh, really? Well, excuse me then, this is Bella's boyfriend Edward." Leah was really pretty, in an exotic sort of way: she had wavy black hair and russet colored skin. Not much of a talker; she didn't even say hi or smile.

"All Aboard!!" The boat captain hollered out. Time to go on, Maddy was real excited.

The boat started moving and we were off. It was really soothing being on the boat; for some reason the splattering waves and slow, rocking motion of the boat was relaxing.

"Hey, why are you standing here all alone?" Jacob came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how soothing it is to be on this boat. It's kinda nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So, uh, your girlfriend Leah?" As soon as I mentioned her name a big smile graced his face.

"She's perfect, Bella. You should just hang with her for a day and you'll be in love with her. I was with my dad when I met her, she came by with something to give him and we didn't exactly click on our first meeting. But my dad pushed us together and, well, here we are! I bet you and her could become best friends." Over the past month I've been seeing Jacob a lot more often, he just loved playing with Maddy and I loved talking to him. He was someone who would listen to you and not be biased towards anything; it was nice to rant to him about Rosalie leaving. Instead of the sadness that Alice had when I mentioned Rosalie or the sympathy Edward had when I mentioned her, Jacob listened to me and heard what I was saying. He also gave the best advice. With the whole Rosalie problem he told me that I should just leave her alone for now and when the time was right she would talk to me; now was not the time to be bothered by her. But I do miss her; I cannot go a day without thinking about my lost sister. How is she? How is Emmett? Why did they leave? Are they doing okay in New York? Jacob couldn't answer any of those questions but his advice did help a little. It was nice to have a third party friend.

The boat started heading towards a dark tunnel. This might be interesting.

When we were inside the tunnel I heard a little girl scream. Was it Maddy? What happened? Probably just some kid scared of the dark; Maddy was fine, she wasn't scared of the dark; I raised my daughter not to fear anything. Maddy was with Edward hanging out, at least that's what I saw last time I saw her on the boat. She was exploring around, boats were her new favorite thing, other than Barbie Princes of course. Maddy was fine.

But when the boat came back into the light, Maddy was missing.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Well, a special thanks to Vampirelovers345 for giving me an idea similar to this one…**


	8. When You're Gone

**Thank-you for the reviews!!! I don't think I can say that enough! This chapter is kinda sad, I almost cried writing it! So I guess it might be useful to have some tissues with you, though I doubt you'll be using them. Anyways, this chapter is named after Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8: When You're Gone**

**Bella POV**

Okay, calm down, she's not missing. She's not missing. She's just out back playing with Edward. But then why is he here?

"Edward! Where's Maddy?" The panic in my voice was obvious. Maddy was gone.

"I thought she was with you." He thought she was with me. He didn't know where she was. Suddenly the world started spinning around me and I fainted.

**Edward POV**

The boat came back into the light and I saw my beautiful "wife", but where was my darling princess? I thought Bella was watching her. Looking around me, I couldn't see or hear her. She was gone.

"Edward! Where's Maddy?" Panic was obvious in her voice but I was wondering the same thing.

"I thought she was with you." She wasn't here. She was gone, but where? Who could have taken my angel? What kind of bastard would dare take my child away from my Bella and me? Wait, where on earth was Leah? Oh no. That bitch took her! I knew it, from the moment I saw her at the club that day I knew it.

_Flashback_

_I found myself sitting in a corner of some club with a black eye and fractured wrist, drinking my way to oblivion. I had to make things better with Maddy. She cannot live with the thought that I hate her, which I don't; I love Maddy like no other. She is my precious angel, my baby. _

_A girl started towards my table, she looked familiar. _

_"Hey Edward, remember me?" No, I didn't remember her. Who was she?_

_"Who are you?" A sick sort of wicked smile graced her face, what was wrong with this girl?_

_"Aww, my poor baby you're drunk. Of course you don't remember me. That week I gave you of my life meant nothing to you. Leah, remember?" Leah, now I remember. I dated her in high school, but like_ all the other girls she cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with her. Bitch.

_"You cheated on me. You're a bitch!" She laughed a sickening laugh. _

_"That's because you wouldn't have sex with me, my little darling. I was willing to give myself over to you. I wanted you to have me, all of me. But, no. You didn't want me. That made me angry; no one on this whole earth refused me before you. Anyways, Eddie you've been a naughty boy recently. I hear you have a daughter, now." She better not do anything to Maddy. I would kill her if she did; forget what my mother taught me, if any harm came to Maddy I would kill Leah. _

_"So what? Why do you care, just leave me alone. What are you doing here anyways?"_

_"I was just visiting with a friend, Edward you're not the only one I want to fuck me. There is a line of people waiting for me actually. Such a selfish boy you are, you still want me to stay true to you. Ha! Like that could ever happen, but if you do need a quick fix, I'm always here. Got to go my little sex toy." And she walked out of that club like she owned it. What was she up to?_

_End Flashback_

It had to be her. Oh, I would kill her, that conniving little—

"Jacob! I heard screaming from the bathroom, what's going on?" What the hell? I thought she had Maddy with her and left. But she's still here. So she didn't take Maddy, who did?

"Bella fainted!" Jacob's words hit like a bullet. Maddy's missing and Bella fainted; what was happening to my world?

Racing to Bella, I found her on a cot with her eyes closed. Please wake-up, please wake-up. With Maddy gone I don't think I can survive if something happens to Bella too.

"Maddy?" Her eyes fluttered a little and finally opened. As her mind came back to reality, tears started streaming down her face. I took her in my arms, willing myself to comfort her, but I couldn't.

"Guys, the boat has decked, we need to get off. We'll find her, I promise. She's probably just hiding somewhere on this boat. Don't worry." Don't worry? Ha, what did Jacob know about losing a daughter? Nothing, that's what. Nothing. My angel, my princess, my love, my darling, my daughter was gone, damn it! Gone.

In a blank state of my mind, I drove Bella and myself home. No Maddy with us. We searched the whole amusement park. Twice. Maddy was nowhere to be seen. She was gone.

"Hey guys! Jasper went to go visit some friends around the area; he said he'd be back tomorrow or so. Where's Maddy?" Alice met us inside the apartment but that was not a question I wanted to answer right now.

"Bella? Edward? Where's Maddy?" The once energy-filled happy pixie was quickly turning solemn at the look on our faces. Maddy was gone.

"She's gone, damn it! She's gone. Someone took her and went away! I wasn't watching and I was being a bad mother, she's gone! My angel, my love, my reason for existing is gone! I looked after her ever since she was born, even before she was born and now she's not here! Some bastard thought it would be nice to take my reason for living away from me! Why does god do this? If he's such a saint why can he not bring me back my daughter? God damn it where is she?! It's not fair! I did everything right! Everything right! Took care of her, changed her diaper, fed her, played with her, loved her! So why did someone take her away?! I was supposed to be watching her, protecting her but I didn't and now she's gone!"

Alice paled instantly and tears started down her face too. This was real, this was actually happening. Life is not fair. Maddy is missing.

**Bella POV**

It's been three days. THREE DAYS! Three days and my daughter is still not with me. We called the police and they've been searching but she hasn't shown up. She's really gone.

I remember how I used to play with her when she was a baby, how I used to complain every time I had to get up at some ungodly hour in the morning for her, how I used to come home and she'd jump into my arms, how I always kissed her goodnight and whispered 'I love you' to her. Now I couldn't do any of those things.

_Flashback_

_"Come on my little angel, say it. Say 'momma'. Come on." Maddy just turned 2 last month and the doctors said that she would start talking soon. I wanted her first words to be 'momma'. _

_"Mama." That was it! She said it! She said 'mama'!! _

_"Alice! Rose! Get over here, she said 'mama'!! She said it! She said it!" _

_"I got the video camera, Bella. Let's see Maddy say it. Come on Maddy; say what you just said to mommy. Come on, say it." Alice was video taping this special moment in Maddy's life. It was so exciting; this put everything into perspective. I was an actual mommy. Maddy was my whole life now. My whole life. She was mine. _

_"Mama." She said it again into the camera! Tears were springing into my eyes. My baby girl knows me! _

_"Dada." That was totally unexpected. Daddy is not a word I want in her vocabulary. After what Edward said to me I don't think I can forgive him. _

_End Flashback_

She had said 'daddy' into the camera and I cried over it. Maddy has a daddy now but she's not here to be with him. She's gone. Who on earth would do this to me? Why is this happening to me?

Maddy is my whole life and she's not here to be with me. I want to hold her, kiss her, hug her, and tell her I love her. But she's not here and I don't know if she will ever come back. I'm such a bad mother. I should have been watching her, should have been protecting her. Why wasn't I watching her?!

"Bella?" Edward came into the room and sat on the bed next to me. Maddy used to sleep here between us. She would always start out by snuggling into my arms but through the course of the night wiggle her way into Edward's arms. When I woke up it was like a Kodak moment. I might possibly never experience that again.

"Bella, please say something. You don't talk, you hardly sleep or eat anything. Please, just do something, say something."

"She's gone Edward, she's gone."

"I know, I know. I—

"No you don't! You don't know at all!" The bewildered expression on his face would have been enough to make me stop talking any other time but now. I needed to get this out.

"I've been with her through everything. Everything! I watched her grow inside of me, Edward. She is literally a part of me! Then, when she came into this world I protected her from everything! Did you know her first word was 'mama'? She thought of me first! Me! From the moment she was born everything I did was for her! I got a job for her, I went to school for her, I cooked for her, I protected her, I loved her! She was mine and I was hers! The entire reason for my existence and now she's gone! It's not fair! It's not fair." My eyes flooded with tears for the millionth time today and he took me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. She'll turn up, I just know it."

"How? How do you know? Don't give me fake hope, Edward. I don't think my body can take it, already I'm a shell of what I used to be."

"Things like this don't happen to good people, Bella. That's how I know. She'll turn up and we'll forget this ever happened. You're such a good person, Bella, and I know that bad things don't happen to good people."

"Then why is this happening to me?!" I was sick and tired of screaming. Crying has been a daily habit and I thought I would have run out of tears a long time ago but they just keep coming.

**Edward POV**

Bella has not been taking this too well. I understand why but she wasn't eating and hardly sleeping. I'm starting to worry about her too. At least she was sleeping now. Whether she's having good dreams or bad dreams, at least she's sleeping. I remember when I used to watch Bella and Maddy sleep together. It was the cutest thing in the whole wide world: Bella's arms would be wrapped around Maddy's little body and Maddy would snuggle into Bella, it was as if Maddy's body was shaped only for Bella to hold.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, mommy, I love you." My princess was out like a light. She was so beautiful when she slept, so much like Bella. _

_"You should go to sleep too, Edward. It's getting late." Bella wound her arms around Maddy's petite body and they both cuddled into each other. They were my life now. _

_The next morning I was woken up by Maddy's frantic screaming. Running into the kitchen I saw Bella covered in black goo while Maddy was laughing her head off; it was a funny sight to see. _

_"What happened, love?" Love, I'd taken to calling her that. The nickname was perfect for her because I truly loved her, though I can't tell her that yet. Timing is everything and I can't tell her I love her out of the blue; a special time will come. _

_"The thing exploded on me! I was only trying to make some toast and scrambled eggs at the same time when Maddy told me that Chace Crawford was on TV so I went running in to see and then everything blew up!" I couldn't help it; I started laughing at her too._

_"It's not funny, Edward!" The pout on her lips made me laugh harder. She was too adorable for her own good; how I loved her so much._

_End Flashback_

Bella and Maddy were two vital parts in my life and now that one is missing, there's a hollow feeling in my chest that only Maddy can complete.

_Flashback_

_Work was killer. Ugh. My boss had e-mailed me yesterday telling me that I needed to go see the office branch in this area for an important meeting today. Boy, that meeting was killer. I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life. Poor Boston architects. The bosses here are slave-drivers. We had to complete a full plan by noon and then start locating a building site immediately! At least I'm home now._

_Walking into the apartment I heard Bella's bell-like laughter mixing into a small chiming laughter. Bella and Maddy. _

_"Hahahaha! Mommy you are so silly! That's not how you do it; look this is how you do it." She picked up some dough, twirled it around her hands, and then threw it. Right smack dab into my face. _

_"Oopsie! Daddy's you're home!!!" My little angel came running up to me after I pealed the dough off my face; Bella still could not stop laughing. _

_"What's so funny, Bella? This?" I picked up some flour and threw it into her face, Maddy laughed hysterically along with me at the expression on Bella's face. _

_"Oh, yeah?" The kitchen suddenly turned into a war zone and total war was initiated. _

_After a 2 hour clean up job, all three of us were lying down on the couch trying to catch our breath; that was so exhilarating._

_"So, uh, why did I find you guys in the kitchen throwing stuff around?" _

_"We were trying to make cookies when Maddy accidentally knocked over the bowl which then landed on me. It's just history after that." I couldn't stop laughing, these two were so cute!  
_

_"Daddy that was so much fun! I think we should do this everyday!" My princess came and situated herself on my lap and looked up at me with her gorgeous green eyes._

_End Flashback_

That was gone now. Moments like that wouldn't ever happen. Hope was a moot point by now, it's been three days and they haven't found anything. I had to stay strong for Bella otherwise I would have been rolled up in a corner waiting for death to take me, by now.

The bane of my existence was gone. Bella had four years with her but I only had one month with her. One month to give her all of the love I had for her. It wasn't enough; I didn't even get to show her a quarter of the love I have for her.

**Bella POV**

Maddy was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. That was the only thought running through my head these days. Yes, that's right, _days_. It has been a week since she disappeared now. A week. A week without my baby girl. I've gone a week without her. How am I supposed to exist without her? The littlest things I do remind me of her.

Every breath I take is a breath without her. I shouldn't be here; I should be the one who's gone. A mother is supposed to look after her child but I didn't do that. I didn't watch her.

Suddenly the door to my bedroom opened and in walked Rosalie and Emmett. Ugh, this is not what I need right now. I just want my baby girl in my arms, it isn't fair!

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Alice called me up this morning and I left immediately." She came up to me and hugged me while from behind her Emmett wrapped his huge arms around me.

"Bells, I'm sorry too. Don't worry though, Maddy will show up, I know it. She's m mini squirt, she has to come back. She has to." Emmett was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working; lies are not what I need right now, I need the truth. I need Maddy back.

"Why did you leave, Rose? Maybe if you stayed this wouldn't have happened. You're like a second mother to Maddy and since I've been such a bad one, you would have looked after her." I wasn't trying to blame her but if she stayed maybe I would have been less stupid.

"I'm sorry I left, I, it's just. It's hard to explain, Bella." This angered me, how hard could it be? She left for a reason and goddamn it, I have the right to know why!

"It's not hard at all! Why did you leave, Rose? Why?!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I had to get away, as I said before: I don't trust Edward. But, Bella, I have reasons why not to trust him and please don't blame Emmett for leaving too. Emmett only followed me because he loves me, it was never his fault. All mine." She cried harder and leaned onto me for support. This was so complicated! Life was so complicated.

"Reasons?"

"Yes. This girl, I don't know her name, came up to me that day Maddy overheard us yelling and she told me some things about Edward. Things that are really scary." Scary?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not scary as in ax-murderer scary, but scary as in relationship wise. She said he's been lying, Bella. Apparently he's gotten one other girl pregnant in his life. The girl he got pregnant was the one I was talking to; he made her abort the baby, Bella. Abort! She even had a certificate to prove it." What? This made no sense; Edward said I was his first.

"Wait, Rose, how did that girl know that you knew Edward?"

"She said she saw me kicking him out of Alice's apartment. How do you explain that Bella? I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me. He's untrustworthy."

"But he told me himself that I was the first girl he has ever slept with!"

"Another lie. Apparently, he's a big womanizer back home. I'm sorry." This wasn't true! Was it? No, Edward couldn't be this _womanizer_! Why would he stay with Maddy, then? That made no sense.

"That makes no sense. Why would he stay with Maddy, then?"

"He just wants to sleep with you, Bella." This was crazy! Who was that girl that told Rose these things?

"That still makes no sense. He loves Maddy like no other, Rose. Why would he have bought an apartment for her if he just wanted to sleep with me? He's had so many chances to do that yet he never did. Rose, why would you have believed that?" Tears welled up in her eyes harder than ever before.

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry! It's just after what he said to you four years ago believing that he was a womanizer was so easy. And, and I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Rose. I don't really understand your way of thinking but you're here now so it's okay. Just promise me that you won't ever leave."

"I promise." Emmett who was quiet up till now decided that he had to get a word in.

"So, uh, um, wait, what just happened? I'm so confused." He's so stupid; if Maddy was here I would have been laughing at the confuzzled expression on his face.

"Can I come in?" Edward was standing in the doorway looking apprehensively at Emmett.

"Yea, um, Edward? I owe you an apology, I'm so sorry for not believing in you but you kinda do have to see it from my standpoint too. But I am sorry for what Emmett did to you and I'm sorry for the things I said about you. I was wrong." Rose apologized to Edward whole heartedly and he accepted. All was good between them now.

But Maddy was still gone. My baby was gone.

_Flashback_

_"Maddy! Maddy! Where are you? Honey we have to get going!" She shook her head for what seemed like the millionth time today._

_Today was Maddy's first birthday! Alice and Rose had planned a special birthday surprise at this restaurant but first I needed to get the birthday girl dressed._

_"Sweet, it's your birthday today! We have to go meet Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, and Uncle Emmett." As soon as I mentioned Alice, Rose, and Emmett, Maddy eagerly grabbed her clothes and started bouncing up and down in excitement._

_Half an hour later we reached the restaurant and as soon as I entered a million people from work and stuff jumped and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" at the top of their lungs. Lucky for them, Maddy wasn't scared but happy. She eagerly leaned over in an effort to try and get to the people; it was a futile attempt. I would never let anything bad happen to my baby girl._

_"Birthday girl!!!!" Emmett came running to Maddy, took her in his arms, and spun her around while she was spluttering her amusement. _

_When it was time for the cake, Maddy head dived into it. _

_"Yes! We got that on camera people!" Alice actually video taped that, apparently she knew that double chocolate cake with vanilla icing was Maddy's weakness and she would head dive into it. _

_"Maddy! You ruined the cake!" I was trying to sound stern but her cake-filled face was just too funny!_

_"It's okay Bella. Alice said that this would happen so we ordered another cake for everyone to eat. This one is all Maddy's." Thank-god for Alice and Rose. They've been here through everything with me; I don't think I can thank them enough._

_"Hahahaha!" Maddy's laughter filled the entire room lighting up a smile on everyone's face._

_End Flashback_

Moments like those were gone now. Maddy was gone.

"Bells, honey, please eat something. According to Edward you haven't eaten anything today. So, by god if I have any say, you are going to eat this!" Rose was trying to get me to eat, but I couldn't. Knowing that Maddy could be-could be gone forever made me feel utterly guilty. Why should I eat when Maddy could be starving?

"Bella! Eat. What if Maddy comes back tomorrow? Do you want her coming home to a half-starved, possibly dead mother? No. So, eat this!"

"Stop filling me with fake hope, Rose! It's been a week and not even a trace! How the hell am I supposed to do anything when my daughter could be crying her eyes out for me right now?! She's only four years old for Pete's sake!"

"I'm not filling you with fake hope! Maddy will come home and I know it. Don't you have that feeling, Bella? I just have a feeling that everything will be okay, sooner or later."

"What?! How could you even think or say that?! Maddy is missing and you're thinking that it will all be okay?! Tell me how it's going to be okay!" Before she could reply, my phone started ringing. Who would call me? I had already called in sick for work. Alice has been avoiding me and locked herself in her apartment; I think she was trying to block reality by not being anywhere near us, I hope Jasper was making her feel better. Jacob hasn't even spoken to me. Looking at the caller ID it said unknown. By god, if it was one of those annoying sales people I was going to scream.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A smooth male voice replied on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"My name is James."

**Did you guys need to use the tissues? Don't worry, though, I promise there is a happy ending to this story. =] **


	9. Stop and Stare

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay!! I just wanted to write the best chapter, although I'm not sure if it turned out good or not. Anyways, thank-you all sooo much for all the reviews I got for chapter 8!! This chapter was named after One Republic's Stop and Stare. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: Stop and Stare**

**Bella POV**

"James? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named James." If this was a sales person, he will be so sorry he called me today. I am so not in the mood to do anything but cry; civility was lost on me five minutes after Maddy went missing.

"You wouldn't my little damsel in distress. Now, you must listen to me very carefully." What the hell? Damsel in distress? What is this guy talking about?!

"Okay, look dude; I don't know who you are so just leave me alone! I just lost my daughter so if you want to sell me something go shove it up your—

"Well, if you want to see your daughter again, you better listen carefully." The dangerous undertone this guy took was scared me; he had Maddy; I could hear her screaming for me. What did he want; couldn't he just give me my daughter and leave?

"What?"

"Good, now tell me, are you alone?" I shook my head no before I realized that I was talking on the phone; how stupid can I be?

"No."

"Well please walk into a room where no one else can hear you." As much as it pained me, I walked into Maddy's old room; no one goes there ever since she went missing.

"Are you alone now?"

"Yes."

"Good, you know how to follow directions."

"Can't you just give me my daughter? What kind of human being are you?!" Sobs were breaking out of me; it's not fair! I was so close to her yet so far away.

"Now, now my damsel in distress we would not want anything happening to your daughter, now would we? So, if you please, just keep your voice down to a minimum. I'm sure your friends must be wondering who you are talking to, so, say—loud enough for them to hear—'I can't, my daughter is missing, damn it!'"

"I can't, my daughter is missing, damn it!"

"Perfect. You should become an actress, that was very well done, Bella."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No questions. Now, my Bella, how far would you go to get your daughter back?" Out of habit I replied:

"Anything."

"Ah, that was the answer I was hoping to hear. If you go to your mailbox, you will find a plane ticket. Please take that plane ticket and I guess I will see you soon, my darling. Oh, by the way, if at all possible come alone. Like I said, we wouldn't want anything happening to poor, poor Ophelia now would we?" And he hung up. What was I going to do?

Obviously this guy was dangerous, but he had Maddy. My beautiful baby girl was in his hands. Her life was in his hands and now mine. I had to take that plane ticket and meet him, but what would I tell the others? As I walked out of the room, everyone came up to me.

"What was that all about, Bella?" They were all asking me the same thing, their voices blurring so that they all sounded the same.

"Um, nothing."

"Come on, that sure didn't sound like nothing. Who was it?" Rose came into view, standing right in front of me. I suddenly realized what I had to do. Of course I might never be forgiven for this, but I had to do it.

"I was talking to my parents. They-they want to see me, again."

"What the fuck? No way in hell are you going Bella! They abandoned you when you needed them most and now they suddenly want to see their daughter again?! No!" Rose was, of course, the one to blow up. This was killing me.

"Rose, you don't understand. They sounded so broken and I tried to tell them that Maddy was gone and I couldn't, but they wouldn't listen and were very adamant about my visit."

"Bells, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean, they left you and now they want you back. Sounds stupid if you ask me."

"Emmett, you don't understand either. Ugh, just imagine me being Maddy in their eyes. They miss me and I want to make things better with my parents." Lucky for me, after four years of experience with Maddy, I was a very good liar. I think they were actually starting to believe my lie.

"Why? Bella, remember when you told me and Rose what happened? You came home crying and we had to give you five pints of Ben & Jerry to calm you down. Please, don't do this." Alice was also trying to get me to stay, I trust her the most but she can't know any of this. After hearing what Alice said, Edward looked really guilty but nonetheless remained quiet. What was he thinking? Could he see through my lie?

"I know what happened before but I have to see my parents."

"No you don't! I know I was interfering into uncharted territories last time we had a fight but this time it's personal. You cannot see your parents; they disowned you for Pete's sake! Bella they didn't want you when you needed them! How could you even think of wanting to see them?!" I had to do this, I can do this.

"I can think of seeing them because they're my parents, Rose! You can't say anything because you still have your parents and see them almost every month! I haven't seen my parents for four years and now they call me, apologizing and you tell me that I can't see them?! I just lost my daughter; I want to be at home with my parents! I want them to comfort me! None of you guys can do that for me!" To seal the deal, I ran into my room, grabbed all my clothes and stuffed them into the nearest suitcase.

"Goodbye."

"Bella! You walk out that door and I swear to God we will never be friends again. A sister will not let another sister make this big of a mistake." Tears were streaming down my face, but I had to do this for Maddy. I just had to.

"Then I guess we're not friends anymore. Rose, if you were really my sister then you would understand, but you don't, therefore, you're not. Goodbye."

I ran into the elevator and hit the lobby button; tears were still flooding out of me like I was the freakin' Niagara Falls. The only reason I continued forward was because of Maddy. Rose is very important to me in my life but Maddy is my everything; if she's not with me then I can't live.

Just as James said, I found plane tickets in my mailbox; I was going to Poveglia. It was a small island located between Venice and Lido in the Venetian Lagoon, Italy. Documents about the island were given to me along with the plane tickets; apparently James wanted me to know about the island. Looking at the plane ticket, I saw that the flight was going to be leaving in 12 hours. Hopefully the plane ride won't be too long; I want to hold my baby girl in my arms.

An hour later I was waiting at the airport terminal. As fate would have it, the flight I was going to go on was delayed and would not leave for another 5 hours. Ugh, five more hours to think about what is happening to Maddy. Five more hours to feel the emptiness in my arms where she used to lie. Five more hours to feel the guilt seeping through me at what I said to Alice, Rose, and Emmett. They were there for me through everything and I just left them like it was nothing. I wonder what they think of me now; I just hope they don't hate me for what I did. I hope they will soon be able to understand.

Most of the wait I just sat in a chair thinking of what could have been, what could still be. Life as I know it was gone for me now. Hope was slowly waning away from my body. I had the feeling again. Throughout my entire journey here I have been having this odd feeling like I was being watched; like someone was checking to make sure I did what I was told to do. But every time I would turn around or glance around me, nobody was looking at me. It was as if I wasn't there at all.

"Now Boarding Flight 456983" The intercom sounded out throughout the airport, that's my flight. Time to do this.

When I was going on the airplane so many of the stewardesses were smiling and laughing; I wish I could be that happy. I wish I could be as carefree as they are. I have nothing to be smiling about right now.

My body, of its own accord, took out the documents that told me about the island. What was I doing? Was this some form of inner torture I was giving myself? But in the end I decided that I had to check it out. Might as well be as prepared as I can be.

_During Roman times __the island of Poveglia was used to isolate thousands of plague victims, and during the three occasions when the black death spread through Europe, the island was effectively used as a lazar house and plague pit—it was considered an efficient way of keeping the infected people separated from the healthy. It is believed that over 160,000 people died on the island throughout its history._

_The island was home to a small community until it was abandoned around 1380, during the War of Chioggia between Venice and Genoa. In 1922, a mental hospital was built on the island. Local lore states that a particular mental health doctor tortured and killed many of the patients, before being thrown to his death from a bell tower. According to that same legend, he survived the fall, but was 'strangled by a mist that came up from the ground'. Its ruins remain to this day._

_Today, the island is used for farming (primarily vineyards) and is not open to tourists._

My baby girl was on this devilish island?! It was not open to tourists meaning that James might possibly be the only one there with my baby girl in his clutches?! Paranoia settled into my body as comfortably as death coming to take its victim. Along with paranoia came sleep; after so many days of barely any sleep at all, my body welcomed it as one would celebrate the return of a long lost son or daughter.

_Bella's Dream_

_"Hello Bella, nice to see that you followed your directions and have come alone." Though is his words said different, James seemed disappointed that I came alone. Why would that be?_

_"Mommy, take me away from this scary man, please!!!" Maddy was in a cage. A freaking cage! She was begging me to take her away, oh, how I wish I could just hug her and pretend like none of this is happening._

_"What do you want, James?!" _

_"Isabella, my darling, is that any way to talk to me? For the sake of your daughter, I surely hope that your answer is no." This man was making me so angry I wanted to murder him and then stab a knife into his cold, dead heart a thousand more times. Normally, I wasn't a violent person but this man brought the best out of me._

_"No. Please forgive me." My words were coming out through me clenched teeth, I was trying so hard right now to not punch him, but I had to remember that this man was dangerous. And he had Maddy with him. _

_"That's what I thought and yes, you are forgiven. My darling, as you said so before, are you still willing to do anything for your daughter'a safety?" Each word coming out of his mouth was like a siren to me, a call for my body to kick his sorry ass, especially when he called me his darling. Psh, like that would ever be possible, this monster deserved no love, as harsh as that sounds._

_"Yes." What did he want from me?_

_"Would you be willing to die?" Die for Maddy's saftey? In a hearbeat, but as long as he had her with him I could not do that. Plus, what would happen to Maddy if I did die? Sure, Edward could take care of her but he was all the way in America! _

_"Yes, but how can you ensure Maddy's saftey if I'm gone?"_

_"No questions, my little lamb. Save those for later, but I might as well answer the question you do have for me. Ophelia shall be taken away by the Italian police and she will be returned safely to America. We can even wait for her call from America if you don't believe me. But you, my little lamb, will stay with me. So, is that a deal?" His smooth voice was just begging to be punched. _

_"Okay."_

_"No! Mommy, please, you can't lea-leave me!! Mommy, I need you!" The way my baby girl was crying almost made me change my mind. Almost. I had to do this for her safety, I just had to._

_"I have one request though." His amused smile at my question made me want to punch him even harder. What a bastard!_

_"And what is that request my damsel in distress?" Okay, his little nicknames for me were getting super annoying!_

_"May I have a moment with my daughter? A moment alone?" This guy at least had to have enough of a heart to give me this. _

_"Of course." He, along with some of his goons that I hadn't noticed before, fled the room. Alone with Maddy at last._

_"Baby, look, I know this is hard but you have to let mommy go." Tears were leaking out of both of our eyes. _

_"No! I won't let you go! No!" Through the cage she grabbed hold of my arm with her little hands, asking me to protect her. Asking me to stay with her._

_"I'm sorry, honey. I-I'm sor-sorry. James is a bad, bad man and I want you to be safe. Remember, you still have to go home to daddy."_

_"No, mommy! I can't be with daddy without you. You can't leave, mommy! 'specially with James, I won't let you!" _

_"I'm sorry, sweety, but you'll have to." James' men came and took Maddy away at that moment; her little finger losing its grip on my arm. _

_"Such a sad parting. I am truly sorry for your loss, Bella." For a minute I thought I saw actual sympathy come from this bastard__ but then it was gone as quickly as it came. I just lost my daughter for the second time in my life and now I know for sure I will never see her again, I'm not exactly in a good mood right now. So, whatever game he is playing is so not what I want right now. As __William Shakespeare said, "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned / Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." Wait, I'm quoting Shakespeare in my head when I should be worried about my current situation. _

_That was when the gravity of what I was doing settled in. I made a deal with a kidnapper that he would release my daughter and let her go home as long as I stayed here with him and let him do anything to me. What have I gotten myself into? _

_End Bella's Dream_

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing soon." The captain called out on the intercom, jolting me out of my sleep, my nightmare. We were going to land. In Italy. Where my daughter is. Where James is.

What am I doing? How could I think that I could do this all alone? Follow James' instructions and think that it will all be okay. I don't even know what to expect on the island. I could be walking into a freaking Mafia party for all I know. But this man has my daughter and I need to save her. Yet, I don't think I can do this on my own. I should have called the police when I had the time. I should have told someone. I should have done a lot of things but I didn't. Now, I'm going to some foreign island where a possibly extremely dangerous man holds my daughter captive. Wow, I'm an idiot.

The plane finally landed and I was outside, about to enter my doom. First things first, I have to get to the island before I can experience any doom. At least there were a lot of people at the airport in Venice. That creepy feeling of being watched didn't go away, but when I looked up nobody was looking at me. What is going on?

"Please, someone! Anyone!" Asking around for this island was no use. When I even mentioned its name, people either a) looked at me like I was the devil asking for their soul and ran away or b) yelled at me in Italian then spit on me while making me spin around in circles. This was getting me nowhere, desperation was settling into my body. Finally, before I lost all hope, a creepy old dude came up to me.

"You ask for the island of no return, child?" The old guy had a very heavy italian accent. Wait a minute, did he just say island of no return?

"Island of no return? But I thought it was called Poveglia."

"That island is the island of no return. You ask for it?" The only thing I could do was nod my head idiotically. Island of no return? Perfect! Just my luck!

"Well I take you there. Si?"

"You'll take me to the island? But, how shall I pay you?"

"No pay, no pay. It's free. But I must warn you, this island is a horrible place. Bad things happened there. Bad things." Bad things? Great. My body threatened to break down and lose hope but I had to stay strong. I had to do this for Maddy. She needed to be safe. She needed to be able to live her life. Even if I won't be able to stay.

"Okay, please take me there." The old guy led me to his boat and asked me to jump in. He turned the boat on and started speeding out into the sea.

"If I ask, why you want to go to bad island?"

"I have to see something there." Suddenly the creepiest of all smiles sprung up on his face.

"See? Oh, you will _see_ plenty there." What was he talking about? When I asked him, he remained silent. As if I hadn't talked at all.

As the boat was slowly gliding through the sea, I took this time to remember all the good memories I had with Maddy. All the good memories I intend to still share with her. _Stay strong, Bella. Stay strong._

"We there! We there!" Creepy old dude literally started jumping up and down as an island was in direct view of the boat. The island had an air of mystery to it. Fog was laying low by the island's shore and it just reeked of death. Why was the old man so happy to be in such a dismal place?

"Um—

"Come. We here." He somehow got off the boat and stopped it at the same time; I swear I never saw his hands go anywhere near the control panel. The stress must be getting to me but I swear I just saw him smile in a really weird I'm-going-to-kill-you-can't-wait-for-the-on-slaught sort of way. Whatever, I can't be thinking about those things right now: I have bigger fish to fry.

What those documents said were definitely true, this island was not meant for tourists. All these buildings were in ruin everywhere, skeletons lurked in every corner, bugs and little critters were surrounding the whole damn place, and I had this feeling that I'm being watched! I just want my daughter back and I want to go home and pretend like this never happened.

The old guy led me down a path that went straight into this enormous castle nestled in the middle of the island—at least that what it seemed like to me. Castles like those cannot exist; it was huge beyond the imagination, it was grey and looked old, and it was beautiful. That's what I thought until I realized this castle was a mental center. My daughter, possibly alone, was in that castle waiting for me to come rescue her.

Walking into the castle I felt like I was being watched and followed; the old man suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving me all alone. That is until I saw a figure coming towards me. My heart—which has been racing this entire time—somehow doubled the pace it already had.

"My Bella! Here you are!" I swear I heard a growl somewhere as James approached me. Well to say he was handsome would be an insult to all of nature's hardwork. He had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a face that could rival Edward's. Too bad this man was a kidnapper, possible murderer, and bastard.

"Here I am. Now take me to my daughter." Okay, am I imagining things or was that another gasp/growl? _Focus, Bella. Focus._

"Great things come to those who wait, my little lamb."

"I think I've waited enough! It's been a week and three days! Goddamn it I want to see my daughter!"

"Patience, my darling, patience. Ophelia is doing fine, she's sleeping now. You will get to see your daughter soon enough, don't worry about that. Now, by chance, have you come with someone?" It was as if he was expecting me to come with someone when he told me to come alone. Why would I endanger yet another person that I love?

"You told me to come alone, so, I have come alone." My patience was wearing thin; if I didn't see Maddy right now I was going to blow-up.

"Oh, I see. You follow directions very well, my darling." What is up with him and not telling me where Maddy was?

"Okay, listen, James. My patience is wearing thin, where is Maddy? If it is money you want I will be happy to supply it. Just let me see my daughter."

"What a very protective one you are. Huh, you protect those whom you love, might come in handy." He was acting like I was a child asking for cookies! What the hell is wrong with him?! Finding amusement from my pain!

"Don't act like I'm a child! You are a kidnapper and you have kidnapped my daughter and I want her back! How could you do something like this and act like the sun is shining and birds are singing, you bastard!" A meaty hand grabbed hold of my wrists and clenched them very hard; I felt his hot, icky breath in my face as he spoke.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner, Isabella. I am your master and you are my slave. You are mine, for now anyways." Another mysterious growl erupted from behind me somewhere. What was this man talking about? I'm so confused.

"Please, just take me to my child, please." I had resorted to begging a kidnapper to see my child. My will to fight was gone, I just needed Maddy and that was all. She was my life, my love, my existence.

"Alright, my Bella, I see I have hurt you so. Guards! Take Bella to see Ophelia." Scary looking guys with muscles that made Emmett look like a cat came out of a secret passage way through the walls and took me with them; hopefully to see Maddy.

They led me through long, dark hallways and finally stopped at a room that was in the middle of the maze that is this castle. Opening the door, I saw Maddy. The breath got knocked out of me when I saw her. She was fine! She looked healthy but scared. At least they didn't hit her or anything; if they did they by God I will kill them.

"Maddy, sweety, wake-up. It's me, honey, it's mommy." Oh, how good it felt to say those words again! How good it felt to see her, hold her in my arms!

"Mommy?" Her voice sounded so scared and confused that tears started falling down my face like waterworks.

"Yes, Maddy. It's me, honey! I'm here to take you home." I think her voice was lost on her but she held on tight to me; she wanted me to take her away from all this and damn it if that's the last thing I'll be doing in my life it is what I'm going to do.

"So sweet. The reunion between mother and daughter." James walked into the room, which, by the way, looked exactly like a prison cell. My daughter has been living in a prison cell for a week and three days, that was so not okay with me.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, my sweet, everything comes at a price." What the hell did he mean by that?

"What? You took my daughter away from me and you're telling me that to get her back she has a price on her? What do you even want from me?!"

"Tell me, Bella. How far are you willing to go for your daughter?" This sounded exactly like my dream.

"I would do anything to ensure her safety."

"Anything, hm, that is the answer I was hoping for." Exactly like my dream. But I don't think I can do what I did in my dream, no matter what I am not leaving my baby girl.

"Mommy, can't we just go home?" James glanced down at Maddy in annoyance, clearly he didn't like her.

"No, Ophelia, listen I must talk to your mother alone. So, like a good little girl, twiddle your thumbs and stay out of adult business." He grabbed me and took me away from a crying Maddy. This was getting way too personal.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"It's not what _I_ want, Bella."

"Then, what?" He was about to open his mouth when one of his guards cleared his throat. Okay, what was going on?

"You little vixen, trying to get answers from me. As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted; it is not what I want. It is what I need." He looked at me like I was something to eat.

"And I _need_ you, my love." Did he just call me love? Only Edward could do that and I swear I heard yet another animalistic growl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I think you know precisely what I mean." As he said that he put his arms around my waist. His words and actions suddenly clicked in my head; he was going to rape me.

The grip around my waist tightened as he bent over to reach my height.

"You are quite the tease, my litte lamb. Just your voice makes me want to make you mine and now that I see you. You _are_ mine." Before he could kiss me something hard knocked him over. Something with bronze hair and green eyes. Edward.

What the hell was he doing here? In Italy?! Was he, was he following me?! But we're all the way in Italy!

James and Edward punched at each other like wild animals, I couldn't take this. What if Edward got hurt? So I did what I had to do: I went into the fight.

You might think what a crazy maniac I am for doing this but look at it this way: James wants to rape me, therefore, will not hurt any of my body until he is being pleasured while doing it and Edward, on the other hand, will never hurt me at all.

"STOP! Stop it! Just stop it! You guys are acting like wild animals! Edward, what the hell are you doing all the way here?!" Surprisingly, when I screamed they both stopped fighting. Edward would of course listen to anything I asked of him, but why is James listening to me?

"I knew you lied when you said you were going to see your parents and I couldn't let you get hurt. Fortunately I came otherwise this monster would have done something _very_ wrong." At that they both went at it again but I stepped in between their bodies. No way on earth if I get out will I be going home with a half-dead Edward. Granted, they both seem equal in strength but James practically has an entire Mafia gang while Edward only has himself. This is just so weird!

"You were going to visit your parents?" Why the hell did James care? What the heck is going on?! I thought he was supposed to be a big bad kidnapper. Why is he so, so lenient about everything? I've seen all the movies and why is he nothing like those people in the movies?

"Um, no I wasn't."

"Then why did you tell your friends that you were going to see them?" He seemed genuinely curious. What was wrong with him? Was he not in the right mind about 10 minutes ago?!

"Because I needed to get here!" That brought him back to reality and he came out of some sort-of weird trance.

"Bella, I thought you said you came alone." This guy has to have bipolar disorder, one moment he is going to rape me, the next he's acting as if he's jealous, the next he's curious about my life, and then he's back to the I'm-a-Mafia-boss-wannabe stage.

"I did. I have no idea how Edward got here."

"Well it is fortunate that he came, I was, actually wishing he would come with you."

"Why?"

"Because, my darling, he is the one we want. You were just a toy to be played with."

"If you wanted me all along, then why did you kidnap my daughter?" Edward's voice was calm, too calm. It was the calm before the storm and in all honesty it scared the shit out of me. If I were James I would be in a corner crying by now.

"She is also required. You see, my boss wants Maddy and Bella but he does not require you, Edward." Wait, _his boss_?!

"You have a boss?!" Out of nowhere guards came and took Edward away while James smirked at the sight before him.

"Yes, my Bella, I have a boss."

"Who?!"

"Bella." I knew that voice. That was the same voice I talked to in the park. The same voice that would listen to me ranting on for hours about how life could be so complicated. The same voice that I thought was my friend.

That voice belonged to Jacob Black.

**What did you think? BTW, special thanks to Wikipedia for lending me info about the island Poveglia, yes people it is a real island. And yes the stories about the island are in fact true. ****Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Disturbia

**Thank-you all so much for all of the reviews!! I fell so loved right now, and I am very sorry this chapter is extremely late!! I was really busy all day today and I just didn't have the time, but here it is!! As most of you can probably guess, this chapter is named after Rihanna's Disturbia. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10: Disturbia**

**Bella POV**

"Jake?" This was not happening. How could Jake be the boss? Wait, that doesn't even make any sense.

"Yea, um, I'm the boss." Jake was the boss. The boss, the guy that coordinated the kidnapping of my daughter. He stood there looking so uncomfortable, serves him right, that bastard. How could he?!

"You're the boss? You bastard! You knew how much I love Maddy and yet you still had her kidnapped and then took her all the way to freaking Italy?!"

"Bells calm down. You don't understand." He has no right to call me 'Bells'. And what on fucking mother earth do I not understand?! He kidnapped my baby girl and he wants me to believe that it in some twisted way is okay?!

"You have no right to call me 'Bells'. Now please explain to me what I don't understand because the way I see it, you kidnapped my daughter and took her to Italy then had me threatened to come to Italy so I can be raped by James. Am I incorrect?"

"No, no, no! Well, yeah that's what I did but I have my reasons. Wait, James raped you?!"

"No, if not for Edward being here, he would have."

"James, I thought I told you that you could not touch her! Guards, please take him away."

"Jacob, what the fuck is going on?! I don't understand anything and why can't you just let Maddy, Edward, and me go home? Is this some sort-of sick game you're playing?! Newsflash, life isn't a game Jacob!" As soon as I mentioned Maddy, Edward, and me going home his eyes darkened. What is up with this guy?

"No! You can't go home! Ugh, you just don't understand."

"Then make me understand! Answer this question: why did you kidnap Maddy?"

"I had her kidnapped because you cannot be with Edward. You just can't. Ever since we talked in the park and you told me all about Edward I've hated him. He's bad news and I refuse for him to be Maddy's father. I will not allow it. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, Bella, don't pick him." He sounded exactly like Rose did, what the hell? He won't _allow_ it?!

"You won't allow it? You're not my boss, Jacob. Everyone else in this blasted island may worship the ground you walk on but I certainly don't. Edward is very important to me and Maddy. That definitely is not a valid excuse to kidnap my child. Not that there ever would be one."

"Bella I'm only trying to protect you! Edward knocked you up and bailed so Maddy was left fatherless for four years! I love Maddy as if she was my own child and I refuse to let something like that happen. I love you, Bella. Not as in I _love_ you love you but as in the you're-my-sister sort-of love. If I have any say then I'm not going to let Maddy lose a father." This makes no sense; he has no say in my life or Maddy's.

"Jacob as much as you are a friend to me, you have no say in Maddy's life or mine. Edward is her biological father and damn me to the furious pits of hell before I stand in the way of that relationship. Maddy has a birth right to see her father and if that's what she wants to do then you have no say whether she is allowed to or not. That right is all mine and I allow it. You also have no say whether I want Edward in our lives or not. So, if you please, let us off this convoluted island right this moment before I call the police and kindly explain everything that's happened." My patience was really limited right now and if Jake didn't let us off the island in peace I swear I'm going to attack him.

"You can't call the police. Bella, you still don't get it. Edward is untrustworthy! Listen to Leah's story and you'll believe me."

"Leah?!"

"Yea, my girlfriend, Leah. She knew Edward before you came along, if you hear her story then you'll see why I did all of this." Hear her story? Well I'll be damned if I want to get off this place and go home then I better listen to this crazy psycho.

"Alright, what?"

"I knew Edward since I was twelve." Just like all the other crazies, Leah somehow came out through the walls. I had to get off this island.

"When I was twelve I developed a little crush on him. Then, when we both turned 16, I took action upon my developed feelings. Well, to cut to the chase: we had sex and I got pregnant. What makes Edward untrustworthy is the fact that he made me abort the child, by force." Rosalie said the same exact story. So, it was Leah all along that broke us apart.

"That makes no sense, Edward would never do that! And if he did, why would he insist on staying with Maddy? You told Rose the same exact story and it's a lie! You broke our friendship so you could, what; get revenge on Edward for some weird reason? What the hell is your problem?!" Her eyes went wide when I caught her lie red-handed. Okay, this is so confusing.

"What?! Leah wouldn't lie to me or you! She's telling the truth! Edward is a dishonest bastard!" Jacob was seriously mental; no wonder he's on this island. Wait, he's acting mental and he's on this island. This island isn't open to tourists. This island is in very good condition from all the years it's been here. Could it be that some mental patients escaped? Could it be that this place is still used? No way. My heart beat starting going so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"Jacob? How old are you?"

"10, duh!" He thought he was ten years old. _Okay, calm down, Bella. Calm._

"What are you doing on this island?"

"Playing Mafia, I kidnapped your daughter and now you have to let me kill Edward before you can leave." This really was a game to him. But, what about all those times Jacob actually seemed like an adult? What about the things that just happened 10 minutes ago? What about the times he seemed _normal_?

"Tell me, Jacob, who are all these people? James, Leah, and the guards?"

"They're really my friends but for now they're my slaves. Except Leah, when I went off this island, she became my bestest friend! So, she's my best friend and girlfriend." Kidnapping Maddy, lying to Rose, threatening me, capturing Edward, this was all a game to them.

"Jake, tell me, when can I leave this island?"

"When I kill Edward, he's untrustworthy!" At the mere mention of killing Edward I cringed and Jacob smiled like an angel. Killing someone was amusing to him.

"Now, Bella, off to the dungeons!" Guards came and took me away but I was too far in a daze to care right now. I was scared shitless for Maddy, myself, and especially Edward. Would Jacob go as far as to actually murdering Edward before his sick game was over? Something in my gut told me that the answer to that question is yes.

The guards brought me to a prison cell similar to that of Maddy's but right across from me was Edward's cell.

"Bella? They took you too, look, I'm so sorry this is all happening. I never should have done any of the things I did and I didn't look after my own daughter properly and I'm so sorry. I know I've never really talked to you about the day that Maddy got-got taken away but I'm sorry. You've done so much and the first real family outing we have I let my daughter get kidnapped by some guy who wants to rape you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Edward began sobbing, cowering into his sleeve for support while all I could do was watch him suffer. He still didn't get it and he still thought James was the so-called mastermind to this whole operation.

"Edward, you don't get it. I know you're sorry for what happened with Maddy but nothing that either of us did could have stopped that from happening. This whole thing was planned for a very long time. James isn't the boss of this operation, it's Jacob. Edward, what I'm trying to say is, they're-they're mental patients. Poveglia, the island we're on, was once used for mental patients. But legend says that the doctor killed the patients instead of trying to cure them, that is, until he killed himself by jumping off of a cliff. I asked Jacob some questions and he is a mental patient, Edward. He thinks he's 10 years old and playing Mafia with his friends. We can't leave until they kill you." The last part came out in a whisper/sob. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh. Um, but I don't get how Jacob is mental? He was normal before and what about Leah? I definitely know she is not mental but what is she doing with these guys?"

"I guess Jacob could be having Alzheimer's disease and multiple personality disorder combined with some other mental disease while Leah thinks she can get something out of all this. Edward, why does she hate you?" We were both cleverly avoiding the topic of the reason to be able to get off this island and focusing on more important things. Not that his death is not important to me, I don't want him to die.

"Leah hates me because I wouldn't have sex with her but that shouldn't make her want to hang around—

He stopped talking, eyes going wide.

"I know why she's doing this." His deadpan voice made me really scared. What would prompt someone to hang around people who want to commit murder?

"Bella, I forgot a very important thing about her. When I broke up with her she was then put into a hospital for her addiction to sex and bipolar behavior. To say this in laymen's terms, Leah is just as mental as all the others." My eyes went just as wide as his. How could he forget something like this? Ugh, that's not what is important right now. Somehow, someway we need to get off this island full of mental people unharmed. Maddy is still with them and I don't even know where she is.

To try and get some of the frustration I had I banged my fists against the wall next to me when I heard and saw something crack.

"Bella, love, did you hurt yourself? Please, tell me nothing happened to you? Bella, why aren't you answering? Bella?!" The reason for my inability to answer Edward was because there was a passageway in front of me.

"Edward, as weird and totally Hollywood as this sounds, I found a passage way in this cell."

"You what?!"

"Shhh! There's a passage way here and I don't know where it leads." Million dollar question: should I take the passage? My emotions are at an all time high right now: Maddy is somewhere with mental people who want to commit homicide, Edward is the one they want to murder and he's locked in a cell, and I'm locked in a cell. What more can I lose?

"Bella, don't take it. Stay with me Bella. Stay. It could be dangerous, love, I don't know what I will do if something actually happens to you."

"Edward we're stuck on this island and Maddy is god knows where, this could possibly be our ticket free, I'm taking it." Not even bothering to listen to his response I went in. I know, I know it's dangerous and all that crap but my daughter is not with me but instead with mental people, a guy that I really care about is about to be murdered some point in time, and I could possibly have a way to stop this.

If god really loves me then this passage will lead me out of this castle where I can somehow get off this island and get the police—which I should have done a long time ago.

The passage way was really dark, musty, and plain old stinky but I continued on until I felt grass underneath my feet. I was free. I was out of the castle! Now, to find a way off this island.

Okay, things like this just didn't happen in real life. They just didn't! Currently, I'm hacking my way through thick forests and underbrush to somehow get to the island's shore. But I'm totally lost; a sense of direction was lost on me the minute I was born.

Then, it hit me. What I was doing finally hit me. I was on an island where people with serious diseases rested and I was trying to be the superhero you only see on TV. The cells once belonged to real people who might have been murdered themselves. The passage way belonged to a real person who could have escaped. All the legends were true, then. There really was a doctor who would kill his patients and they must have been trying to escape in order to save their lives. Those poor people, how horrible their lives were. Now, I was essentially doing the same exact thing: trying to escape for the life of the ones I love.

Suddenly, something behind me moved and turned around at lighting speed to find the crazy old man that brought me to this island. What was he doing here? Was he, was he another patient? When he saw me looking he smiled a kind smile and made the universal sign of be quiet. Okay, okay, this was getting weirder by the second.

The old guy took my hand and led me through the forest and to the shore of the island. He was helping me.

"What you doing?"

"I'm trying to escape, you see, the people on this island are mental patients and they're trying to kill my boyfriend! I don't know what's wrong with them but they think they're playing Mafia and I don't know how to stop them so I want to get the police and-and get help!" I was literally screeching at this point; saying the things that were happening out loud just made it all more real and all the more terrifying.

"I know who they are, they were my patients." This guy was the doctor.

"You're their doctor?! But, you killed almost all of your patients and then you killed yourself!" How is any of this even possible?! It just doesn't make any sense.

"Yes, I'm the doctor. But you must listen to me; I brought you onto this island fully knowing your intentions of saving your daughter. My patients have run a muck; they all want me dead and have created elaborate ways of escaping and trying to capture me. They don't understand that I'm not the Edward they have captured. My name is Edward Angelicon. Jacob has told you that they are playing Mafia and will not rest until they have killed Edward, well, I'm the Edward they want to kill and in order to save your boyfriend and daughter that is exactly what I am willing to do." He was going to allow himself to be killed by his own patients for me.

"What? I don't understand any of this. What about the legends? What will happen to your patients? I can't just let you _die_ for me."

"My patients will not be able to get off this island once I'm dead. I have blocked every which way of getting off this island except this boat right here. Now all you have to do is make sure Jacob releases your boyfriend and daughter then run. And of course you can let me die for you! I am old and you are so, so young especially your daughter. The legends are some snippets of the truth. In all honesty I made my patients the way they are now; I was trying to help humanity and try to understand the human brain. Most of the people I experimented on ended up dead, thus the legends. After they died the others went even crazier wondering if I will kill them, they felt hopeless until Jacob became their leader. I ran away when I saw their uprising but I'm here now to correct my mistakes." How could he be calmly discussing his death?! This man was a saint!

"Wow, that is really noble of you but I don't think I will be able to live with myself if you died for my family's selfish needs."

"Bella, listen to me. I'm already half dead or I'm going to die soon; I'm not afraid of death. You, however, have a very long time to go before you have to think about death. Please, let me do this. Let me do this one good deed as my last thing to do before I die, let me try and repent myself to God for all the people I have killed. Please."

"There they are! Take them, Guards!" Jacob's guards came and took us back to the castle, all the while I was thinking about what was to come. This man that I don't even know was going to die for me.

We were led into an elaborate throne room where Jacob went and sat on the throne, beside him stood Leah and on the other side were a very terrified Maddy and Edward.

"What on earth were you trying to do with this man, Isabella?" Jacob seemed even more menacing than he ever has before.

"Nothing, I-I just found him in the woods."

"I see, but last time I checked you were in a cell. Out of nowhere we find you on the shore, possibly escaping?! I thought you loved your daughter. Maybe we can kill her too.

"NO! You can't! I do love her, I do! I wasn't trying to escape!"

"You weren't? Then what, pray tell, were you doing on the shore of this island?" Maybe reaching his inner person will help me out of this.

"I heard the doctor was coming for me next, I had to get away. I had to leave." I said that in my most innocent/terrified shitless for my life voice and he believed it.

"All of this chaos leads back to the doctor! We shall take care of that."

It all happened so quickly. Jacob gave the orders and Edward, the old man, was killed instantly. Dead before my eyes. As the doctor had said before he, um, passed, I grabbed Edward and Maddy and we all ran for the boat while the patients started celebrating the doctor's death.

I took them to the boat and we fled. Away from all this chaos. Away from Jacob and Leah and James. Away from this island of horror.

"Bella, that was, I mean, wow." Edward was speechless while Maddy was hugging the life out of me, crying her eyes out.

"Bella, I love you." That was out of nowhere. I guess having all of this happen made Edward realize that life is too short and we need to cherish what we have while we have it, well I was going to do the same.

"Edward, I love you too." He smiled his famous crooked smile, which I haven't seen for ages, and hugged Maddy and I while at the same time leaning down to me and pressing his lips to mine in a gentle but sweet kiss.

And then I woke up to find myself in the hospital. Lying next to me was Maddy, but she looked like she was only born. Edward was missing, as if he was never there. Then I realized. It was all a dream.

**Wow, that was intense and very shocking! I'm planning on ending it here because this just seems like a proper ending, besides if I continued the story then pretty much everything that happened in chapter 2 will happen again and that's just boring. If you guys really want me to continue please review and yell at me to continue writing. =]] Also, in this chapter I do mention mental patients quite a lot and I do not by any means intend to offend anyone who has mental retardation themselves or anyone who knows someone with that sort of disease. This is purely fiction writing and I made the people in my story mean, mean people; this is **_**not**_** my opinion of people with diseases like that, so no offense intended. Hope you enjoyed it =]**


	11. Take A Breath

**Thanks for the many reviews!!! I know a lot of you didn't like the whole dream thing and some of you didn't get it but I'm here to explain. The reason I did a dream sequence sort of thing is because everyone does a whole "I love you" ending and this felt different, you know? Anyways, a lot of you wanted me to continue the story and I have thought of a totally different ending! Don't worry this one is a happy one! But this chapter is **_**not**_** the last one, there will be more!**

**Explanation of Bella's Dream:**** If you look at chapter 2's flashback to Bella giving birth to Maddy then you will see that it ends with Bella about to go to sleep. She's been dreaming her life with Maddy and she has also been dreaming Edward's thoughts. He seemed so in love with her and so desperate to be with her when he doesn't even know her so that makes no sense and they have been falling in love way to fast, thus supporting the dream. Also, out of nowhere Maddy gets kidnapped, that makes no sense because Bella is very protective of Maddy and will never let her be alone. Remember she still doesn't trust Edward to be with Maddy alone so why on earth would she not look after her? And the island? That was also totally dream-like so I did try and give a lot of clues to support the dream theory. **

**So for those of you that didn't like the dream idea, I'm sorry you feel that way but it's staying because I like it there and it totally makes sense to me. Some of you reviewed and gave me ideas which since I like making you guys happy I used them in a different way than mentioned but hopefully you can catch it. This chapter is named after Jonas Brother's Take A Breath**

**Chapter 11: Take A Breath**

**Bella POV**

It was a dream. All of it was a dream. But that didn't make any sense, it all felt so real. Maddy was older and I was with Edward and in his Edward's thoughts…Wait. Edward's thoughts? Of course I was dreaming, I should have realized it before. So, let me get this straight: I was dreaming about growing up with Maddy and suddenly Edward comes into my life and begs for forgiveness which I eventually give him because he wants to be Maddy's father? Then, out of nowhere Maddy gets kidnapped and I turn into a female version of James Bond and save the day? Weird dream but all I do know for sure now is that I will _never_ forgive Edward, why on earth would I dream that?

"Bella? Honey, are you awake?" Rose came in whispering quietly so as to not wake Maddy up.

"Yeah. Um, Rose how long have I been here?"

"Only a day but the doctors say that you have to stay one more night before you can go home. Ophelia, however, can go home today itself." Ophelia? I thought everyone called her Maddy, oh wait that was in the dream.

"Oh, um, okay. What's been going on? I feel like I've been out of it for years."

"Nothing much. The only exciting thing that's happened is Emmett asked me to move in with him!" She squealed in delight before she realized that Maddy was still in the room.

"Shhhh! You'll wake her." Rose gave me a weird look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you seem to be different somehow. As if you grew up in the time span of one night."

"I don't know, I feel different. But you moving in with Emmett is so awesome!"

"I know! Alice also has some news but she said that she won't tell anyone until you're awake. Now that you are, let's hear it!" Rose left the room to go call Alice, leaving me very confused. Everything seemed so different. Life seemed to have changed for me since that dream.

I just realized: I'm still 18 and I still have to go to school. What about all this money that I now owe the hospital? What about Maddy's diapers, toys, food, car seat, and other things she'll need? I'll have to get a job and go to school and take care of Maddy. The most horrifying thing about this is the fact that slowly and slowly I feel like my dream is coming true. I just hope Edward won't show up, that would be horrible. And I don't think I can handle it. Sure, in my dream I was easily willing to forgive him and all that but now that I'm in reality, I don't think I can do that. Forgive him for all the pain and suffering I went through? Forgive him for not being here when Maddy needed him? Forgive him for treating me in such a manner when I told him I was pregnant? Impossible.

"Bells! You're awake! Oh and look at cute little Ophelia. You know that name is a handful, let's shorten it!" Alice was still her chipper self that was comforting.

"I think we should call her Maddy for short. What do you guys think?" Again, bits and parts of my dream were coming true. Calling her Maddy?

"Perfect! That is such a cute name! Right, Bella?" Rose and Alice agreed with each other.

"Yeah, perfect. So, uh, Alice what's your exciting news?" Alice, knowing that Maddy was in the room, somehow was able to whisper squeal. Don't ask me how she did it because I have no idea myself. That girl is full of surprises.

"Okay, guys, I have a HUGE surprise! Jasper is coming over here!!! It's only for a week or two, but still!" Jasper? Wow, I'd get to meet Jasper. That's just like my dream too.

"But Bella you don't have to worry about awkwardness with Maddy—I love that nickname!—because I already explained that stuff to Jasper. He's pretty pissed at Edward too but he doesn't feel that angry because—

"Because he knows how much of an idiot Edward is." Rose cut Alice off mid-sentence, what are these two hiding from me? I looked at them both suspiciously but the noises Maddy was making as she was waking up turned my attention away from the two she-devils.

I picked my baby girl up and cooed at her until she fell asleep again while Rose and Alice looked at me in wonder.

"What?"

"Bella, that was, wow, you're such a good mother! I hope when Jazzy and I get married I become as good as a mother as you are!"

"Yea, holy shhhiitake mushrooms, Bells. That was awesome."

"It's really nothing, guys. I feel as this mothering stuff is second nature to me."

"BELLA!" Emmett came barging into the room and his screaming woke Maddy up. While I was trying to soothe my baby girl, Rose and Alice hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What did I do?" Immediately they both pointed at a crying Maddy; He finally realized and got a guilty look on his face. The sound of Maddy crying triggered something in me, no matter what and no matter how hard it will be I'm going to make sure my baby will never cry over something. Right now she's a baby and will cry at almost anything but when she grows up I will spoil her so much and I'm going to give her everything my parents weren't able to give me.

After I quieted Maddy down, Alice said that she was going to go call Jasper and find out more about his flight details and when he's coming, which left Rose and a repentant Emmett in the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't know that babies need quietness to sleep." A grown man with muscles the size that Emmett has whispering in a very low voice with his thundering voice should definitely be put on _Ripley's Believe It or Not_.

"It's okay, Emmett, just promise to be quieter now."

"I solemnly swear." The seriousness that Emmett had to this situation was utterly unbelievable and amusing at the same time. Suddenly Alice came in with a look of shock and horror on her face.

"Rose there's an emergency and I need you here right now!" By some secret message, Rose understood what Alice said and she left the room in a hurry leaving me with Emmett. What was wrong? I hope nothing happened to Jasper that would be awful.

"So, Bells, it's just you and me. How you feeling, kid?"

"Tired, stressed, worried, scared, angry, sad, happy, grateful, yup, that about sums it all up."

"Whoa, Bells, I'm only a guy. You know I can't deal with the pressure of all this chick drama, but, tell good ol' Uncle Em what's wrong."

"I just gave birth to a baby and I still have to go to school and I need to get a job to support this baby and I have to pay off all these medical bills and I don't know if I'll be a good mother or not and, and I'm so stressed!"

"Bella, calm down. You're going to be a great mother, I just know it. How can you not be? You're so nice and stuff. Don't worry about the bills because Rose, Alice, and I can help with those. School isn't so bad either because you got yourself a lot of credit from the classes you took while you were pregnant and since summer is going to start in two months you don't have to worry about classes anymore because they gave you early leave. The only thing you have to do is take final exams and you're done for the year!"

"Emmett I still don't know if I'll be a good mother or not and I can't let you guys pay for all that stuff! It's over 100,000 dollars! That is way too much for you guys to help pay off for me. How do you know about my classes?" At this, he got a guilty look on his face.

"Well, uh, you weren't home and, uh, there was the mail—

"You opened my mail." The guilty look on his face only heightened as I realized what he did but I wasn't mad at him.

"Emmett I'm not mad, it's okay. No biggie but for future reference, don't do it."

"Done deal, Bells." Both Emmett and I turned our heads as we heard screaming in the hallway, a male voice with two female voices.

Suddenly Alice and Rose stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. What was going on with these two?

"Emmett go take care of some dirty laundry, please." Rose visibly clenched her teeth as she said this.

"Dirty laundry?" By the confused expression on Emmett's face I concluded that he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, dirty laundry." Comprehension dawned on his face at their words and he rushed out of the room like Rose and Alice had done earlier.

"What—

"No time to talk Bella! We have some stuff that we have to deal with. So, uh, should we take Maddy home?" Alice's voice sounded so nervous as she asked this.

"Um, yeah. I guess that would be good so she can get used to your apartment. But, uh, if you have any problems please just bring her back here; I don't want anything happening to her. Look after her _very_ carefully." They nodded their hands and looked guilty as they took Maddy out of the room. As soon as they left a nurse came into the room and gave me dinner, wow; I didn't know it's been that long.

Sleep was avoiding me so I lay down looking out my window, thinking. In a way I was kinda glad that I couldn't sleep; I do not ever want to have that dream again. It all felt so real, Maddy, James, Jacob, and Edward…If he ever came back would I start to develop feelings for him? Right now my answer is easily a no but what if he does come back, would my answer change? Just like in my dream, I don't want to deprive Maddy of her father and if he does come back here I know that I will have to let her meet him, but would I be able to do the same things I did in my dream?

The next day Rose came to discharge me from the hospital and I was ecstatic to be able to go home and see my little girl! Ever since she was born, I've been having feelings of doubt whether I'd be a good mother or not but I now know that with the help of my friends Maddy is going to grow up in the most loving home possible.

"Guess who's home, Maddy? That's right! It's mommy!!" Alice was cooing at Maddy and it was so adorable.

She opened her gorgeous green eyes and looked up at me. I was a mommy to a beautiful little girl. As I picked her up and held her in my arms a feeling of pride washed over me, she was mine. All mine. Gazing into her eyes I felt as though nothing could ruin this moment.

"Awww, mommy and baby! So cute together! Smile for the camera, Bella!" I smiled for the camera while Maddy had a face of nonchalance and was that annoyance? My baby girl is already annoyed by Alice, my life is now complete.

"Okay, perfect! We definitely have to celebrate Bella coming home so let's do something fun!" Alice being Alice wanted to celebrate every waking moment of our lives and me coming home was her latest excuse to 'do something fun' which somehow always involved dressing me up.

"What do you want to do, Alice?" Hopefully she wasn't thinking of something that required a lot of dressing up.

"Let's go clubbing!" Clubbing? Is she crazy?! Maddy was born only born two days ago and Alice wants to go clubbing?!

"Clubbing? Are you for real, Alice? I can't go clubbing!"

"Why not, Bella?"

"Because I have a two day old baby with me! I'm not leaving Maddy alone and I am definitely not leaving her with a baby-sitter. She needs me so if you want to celebrate can it please be some place where we can take Maddy with us?"

"Oh, come on, Bella! You're only 18! We have to do something remotely close to what an 18 year old would do! You have to live life while you can! Plus, I know the perfect baby-sitter for Maddy."

"Alice I may be 18 but I am also now a mother. And as a mother I am not leaving Maddy with a baby-sitter when she was just born so if you guys want to go clubbing be my guests but I'm staying home."

"Ally, we can't go clubbing. You-know-who would have our ass if we took Bella clubbing even if we left Maddy with you-know-who." You-know-who? What was Rose talking about?

"Who's you-know-who?"

"Um, my mom! Ha! She's in town and, um, we didn't want to talk about that because of, um, your parents and all that."

"Guys, I told you that it's okay and I'm okay with what my parents did. That is all in the past and I don't care anymore, I'm fine and I have a daughter who is fine so it's okay. But why would your mom kill you guys if you took me clubbing?"

"Um, that's because she knows about the baby and, um, she would think it's irresponsible for us to take you clubbing since you just gave birth and all." Even though her words seemed genuine, I couldn't shake this feeling that Rose was lying to me. I didn't have time to think about it because I heard Maddy crying from Emmett's arms.

Immediately I went over to Maddy and started shushing her and after a couple minutes she quieted down.

"How about we go to dinner at that new restaurant that opened up last week? It's called Eclipse." Rose's idea was so much better than Alice's clubbing suggestion, at least Maddy can come with us on this one. In my arms Maddy started crying again, she was probably hungry. Um, what do I feed her?

"That's a great idea, Rose but, um, I think Maddy's hungry right now so, um, what do I feed her?" Rose and Alice giggled at my unknowingness and pulled me into another room.

"You have to breast feed her, Bella?" Breast feed?

"Rose, how do I breast feed?" She came up to me and whispered in my ear as the redness tickled my cheeks. Now I get it.

Well, after I _breast fed _Maddy, Alice took it upon herself to get us both ready for dinner tonight. She took two hours to get me and Maddy ready; Alice put me in a blue dress that fit loosely on me because I still had some fat on me from Maddy's birth that I needed to get rid of, oh boy they'd be sending me to the gym very soon. Maddy was dressed so that she matched me perfectly, we looked like those pictures you see in a Hallmark store of a mother and daughter.

"Awww, you guys look so cute together! Another picture!" I posed with Maddy as Alice took yet another picture.

An hour and two diaper changes later we got to the new restaurant Eclipse and we found Rose and Emmett sitting at a table all the way at the back of the restaurant. I carried Maddy close to me seeing as we would have to pass through a bunch of people crowding around the walking space. Following Alice and clutching Maddy real tight we headed towards our table when being the clumsy person I am I bumped into someone and was about to fall before he caught me around the waist and steadied me, his fingers lingering around my waist. Before I could get a look at my savior he was gone and when I turned around to look for him but all I saw was a familiar head of bronze hair. Whatever.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Emmett came running up to Maddy as we approached the table; he was really taking a liking to her. I think they would make the best of friends.

"Well, Alice here had to take her time dressing me up."

"Beauty takes time, Bella. Not that you aren't already beautiful but to make all your feature heightened it takes lots of time. Plus, Maddy is too cute for her own good and I just had to take pictures to preserve the moment so we could all see them later if we wanted to." For some reason I felt as though Alice's words had some hidden meaning to it. What is up with her?

"Anyways, sit down I'm starving." Of course when was Emmett not hungry?

"Hey guys, I'm Greg and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Are you guys ready to order?" Greg was kinda cute. He had blonde hair and brown eyes with a slightly tan face.

"Yea, we'll have the out of this world mushroom ravioli, planet pizza, sun ray spaghetti with meteors or meatballs, chicken fingers and fries and, um, coke." Wow, Emmett ordered a lot for only four people, it said that each dish here could fill two people so technically Emmett ordered for eight people.

"Alright, cool, I'll get your drinks and your food will be ready in approximately 15 minutes. By the way, if there's anything else I can get you guys I'm here." When Greg said the last part, he looked directly at me which caused me to blush. I wonder what he would think if he knew that Maddy was _my_ daughter, he would probably feel different.

"So, uh, how come you guys didn't order anything for yourselves?" Emmett joked with us, such an idiot!

"Shut-up Em! Bella, that guy is so cute! Ask him out on a date!" Was Rose totally serious? Someone coughed rather loudly in the table behind us, whatever.

"I have a daughter, I can't date anyone!"

"Who says? Bella like I said before, you're only 18. He seems totally willing, we can watch Maddy for one night, and you haven't been on a date in, what, like a year!"

"But what would he say when he finds out I have a daughter?!"

"Well, he doesn't have to know about it on the first date!"

"Rosie, as much as I love you I agree with E—I mean Bella on this one. She doesn't even know this guy so I don't think she should ask him on a date."

"Emmett that the point of a date! You're supposed to get to know someone and see if you're compatible. If _someone_ is too much of a coward to ask Bella on a date when he clearly wants to then she should ask him. So, she should ask _Greg_ on a date." Rose's eyes flicked behind me as she spoke, it was like there was a hidden meaning in her words.

"But, I mean, come on! I can't—

"Yes you can, Bella." Alice was firm with her tone and left room for no argument.

Someone behind me made a very frustrated sound, I was about to turn around and see if the person was okay but then Greg arrived with our drinks. Here we go; I was going to ask him out. Edward was the first person I ever did anything of the opposite sex with and now I'm going to branch out. I can do this.

"Greg, I was think—

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" His eyes widened at what he just blurted out.

"Oh my gosh, wow, I'm sorry. It's just that you're really pretty and stuff and, um, I don't even know your name so it's cool if you don't wanna—

"Sure." He made my life a lot easier plus his rambling was kinda cute.

"Really?!"

"Yea, by the way, my name's Bella." I gave him my number and sent him off on his merry way, literally: he was skipping through the restaurant.

"I think you made that boy very happy, but Bells I'll have to talk to him before he goes out with you." Emmett and his over protectiveness, I swear I can handle myself, you know having a baby does that to you. I feel so empowered now because I'm a mother, I mean I went through _that _pain so anything else just seems so miniscule.

"So, Bells, what are you going to wear?" How can Alice already be discussing what I'm going to wear when I don't even know where the date is and when it will be?

That night was totally killer. Maddy had insomnia or something because she would not go to sleep no matter what I did! Alice and I stayed up practically doing anything at all possible to get Maddy to go to sleep but she wouldn't. When we finally did get her to sleep it was only so that she can wake-up two hours later. Ugh, we had a serious problem.

"Alice, we really need our sleep! Lucky for us it's Friday so school isn't a problem but still! How do we get her to sleep?!"

"I don't know! You're the mommy Bella! Please do something! Jazzy is coming in two days and I really need my beauty sleep!" We tried to get her to sleep for another hour until Alice finally got sick of it and pulled out her phone. Who is she calling at 3 in the morning?!

"Thank-you so much! Ugh, just please hurry up! Jazzy is coming in two days and I need my sleep!"

"Alice, who were you talking to at 3 in the morning?"

"Just a friend that I know can get Maddy to go to sleep. Bells, you should go to bed, you've been up more than me. I'll stay up." Some random person coming to get Maddy to go to sleep wasn't exactly on my top priority but right now I'm too tired to say no to Alice's offer so I went to bed. 20 minutes later I heard a doorbell and Maddy's crying immediately stopped. Oh, thank god!

My alarm clock blared telling me that I had to wake-up. Ugh, after my crazy night with Maddy all I want to do is sleep, sleep, and sleep. But as I got up I realized how quiet Alice's apartment was. There were literally no sounds. While I was making coffee Alice came into the room, saw me awake, and froze in place. Some thought must have struck at that moment because she ran away from the room immediately going to do something. Huh, I wonder what that's all about.

"Good morning, Bella! Wow, you look extremely messed up, why don't you go take a shower?"

"Um, not right now, I'm too lazy."

"Bella! Is that any way to start the day? Go take a shower right now!" It was as if she was trying to get ready of me.

"Alright, alright, chill. I'll go take a shower but let me go check on Maddy first."

"NO! I mean, um, no. I just did and she's still sleeping, we don't want to bother her. So, go take a shower!" Alice was acting so weird, maybe it was the sleep deprivation.

I showered, got dressed, and finally prepared to face this day. Last night I know I got a glimpse of what my future nights will be like. As much as I love being a mother right now I hate it with the same amount of passion, Maddy was very much a handful. How do people do it? Oh, that's right. They usually have someone else helping them. I am a single mother, huh; maybe this date with Greg will help.

Suddenly my phone rang, startling me from my position on the couch with my coffee, Maddy was still sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me and I'm so, so sorry."

**Nothing really major happened in this chapter but I really wish you guys found some clues I sent you of what is to come! I hope you like it! =]]**


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Wow, thank-you for all the reviews and to all the readers who are still reading even though I pulled the dream thing on you guys! This chapter is just about Bella going to have fun in her life and thus is named after the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

"Why are you calling me?! You have no right!" I could not believe the nerve that some people had! _They_ were calling _me_!

"Bella, darling, please hear us out! We never meant to disown you, sweetie, but we were just so angry with what happened. It took us nine months to figure this all out."

"Oh, really?! Mom that is so ridiculous! Do you know what I went through?! And I had to do it without my own parents for support! Do you think I wanted to get pregnant? I got to go; my baby is calling for me!" I slammed the phone shut and ran out of there to go get Maddy; she was probably woken up by my screaming but I couldn't understand the nerve that my parents had to call me.

"Bells, what's wrong? Why were your parents calling you?" Picking up Maddy and rocking her gently to put her to sleep again I turned to face Alice.

"I don't know, I guess they want to apologize or something but it's too late. After all that I went through I don't even want to think about them right now." Alice looked like she wanted to say something but held it in, ugh, what is it with all the secrets?!

"Bella, um, do you want to go out for breakfast? We never did grocery shopping for this week, so let's go."

We went out for breakfast and Maddy was becoming extremely restless for some reason; she couldn't stop crying. I finally did get her to stop crying when she fell asleep after a quick diaper change; thank god for my friends, they prepared baby bags for us to carry out so I wouldn't need to worry about that whenever we go out.

"Bells, so, um, I think that you should talk to your parents. Rose and I need to tell you—OW!"

"What's wrong? Please keep it down a little; I just put Maddy to sleep." Alice was acting really strange; she was all jumpy and nervous.

"Um, nothing, idiot got my foot." Idiot got her foot?

"What?"

"Oh, that's just an expression, ha! So, uh, let's order. Bells, can you go order for me? I'll watch Maddy; I just, um, don't feel like getting up right now."

"Sure, but are you sure that you're ok? You're acting really strange lately."

"I'm fine, fine! Go order!" Well, what's wrong with her? If I didn't know any better I would say she was pregnant or something with all the mood swings and stuff.

I went and ordered some breakfast and as I was heading back Alice quickly turned around and put on the creepiest smile I have ever seen on her face. Something is seriously going on. Before I could say anything my phone rang again, it was my mom. Instead of risking yelling in the diner I told Alice I'd be right back and went outside.

"What?!"

"Bella, darling, please hear us out."

"What is there to listen to?! You didn't want me because I got pregnant and now you suddenly want me back for some unknown reason." Seriously, what did she want from me?!

"We do want you, honey. The only reason we disowned you was because the news you gave us was so surprising. This entire time we've been thinking about you and we've also been getting e-mails from Harvard telling us of all your work. Honey, we're so proud of you! You've been going to school and being pregnant and that's just so awesome! I know how hard that is, I was once pregnant too. Your father was still reluctant but I've finally convinced him. Darling, we're here now to help out."

"You're here _now_?! Please, don't be ridiculous! I hate you guys now! You disowned me and I had to do all of this stuff on my own! You didn't even care!"

"Bella, we know, we know. But your lovely friend Alice has been sending us pictures of you! Ever since you got pregnant she's been sending us messages and updates on how you've been. Given at first we didn't like it and asked her to stop but that little girl is so persistent and, honey, we're ready to make up for the missed time."

"What?! Alice has been sending you pictures?! And what missed time?! You don't want me and so let's keep it that way!" I, once again, slammed my phone shut in fury. This was so not happening, how could they expect me to forgive them?! I know they're my parents and all but still! They disowned me, they didn't want me and now after Maddy is born they suddenly changed their minds?! And I cannot believe that Alice has been sending pictures. That little pixie is so going to pay for that.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I stormed into the diner, not even caring what people thought of me, besides there was only two other people besides us.

"Bells, hey! Um, who was that?" Oh, she totally knew.

"Don't act innocent with me; you've been sending pictures to my parents!"

"Bells, they're your parents, I didn't want them to totally miss out! Besides, they have to take you back in! I mean, come on, they took care of you for 18 years and then suddenly don't want you. That's so not true; I bet they were just angry."

"Actually I don't even know what's true and what's not anymore. I just found out that one of my best friends has been sending pictures of my pregnancy to my parents who disowned me and now they want me back. Ugh, I'm leaving." I grabbed Maddy and headed out, I'll take a cab if I have to.

"Bella! No, wait! I'll give you a ride!"

"I don't need a ride from you, Alice! I'll just take a cab!"

"Wait, no! I'm not allowed to let you take a cab with Maddy all alone! Just, here, I'll drive you home and then go over to Rose's." Not allowed? What, is someone now controlling her?!

"Not allowed? By who? My mother?!" Because she insisted so frequently and I really didn't want to take a cab, I let Alice take me home.

"Bye Bella!" Not even bothering to say anything to the Benedict Arnold, I took Maddy inside to feed her breakfast.

My phone has been ringing non-stop for the last five minutes, it was either Rose or Alice or Emmett or my mom calling. Ugh, why can't they just leave me alone?! Lucky for me, Maddy was fine watching some kiddie show on TV so I didn't have to worry about her for now. She's only about three days old and she behaves better than any of my 22 year old friends. The metal piece of annoyance ran again for the 20th time today and I decided to pick it up and see what they wanted.

"What?! Can I not get at least five minutes of piece alone?!"

"Um, hi. Is this the wrong time?" Blood boiled to my cheeks as I realized it wasn't any of my friends or my mom, it was actually some guy calling me.

"Sorry, I thought you were on of my friends, can I help you?" Please don't be a sales person, please don't be a sale person, please don't be a—

"It's me, Greg. Um, so I was just, um, wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, um, tonight?" He called to ask me out on a date!! AAAAHHH! My first date!! This totally beat out all of the things Alice did!!!

"Yeah, that's cool." I told him my address and hung-up, okay, no matter how angry I am at Alice right now I definitely have to tell them this!

Fifteen minutes later I pulled up in front of Emmett and Rose's new apartment—I found the address on the kitchen counter—and ran up to the door.

"Bella! I'm so sor—

"I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!!!" I efficiently cut Alice off to tell her my exciting news! AHHH! A date! Me! With Greg!! AAAHHH!

Both Alice and Rose heard me so they squealed and jumped up and down with me!

"Bella, this is so awesome and I'm sorry for what I did but can I please, please dress you up for tonight?!" I knew how much Alice loved to dress people up so I definitely had to do that for my little pixie friend.

"Of course, it's okay about the whole my parents' thing, I'll get angry at you later but right now I need your help! This is my first date ever and I really want to look good!"

"Okay, you know what that means?" Oh no! I didn't even realize I was setting myself up for this, ugh, I'm an idiot. The two she-devils screamed 'shopping!!!' at the top of their lungs.

"Bella, come on let's go on the internet and figure out what stores we're hitting and what dresses are available!" Alice pulled me inside and before we went any further, Rose stopped her.

"Alice, it's Bella's first time here so don't you think I should give her a tour?"

"Oh yea! Bella, go get Maddy and then we can give you a tour!" Being the awesome mother that I am, I completely forgot Maddy was sleeping in the car! Quickly grabbing her I went back inside.

"No wait! Bella, come into the kitchen with me!" Emmett dragged me into the kitchen and started pointing out and describing every single appliance. No, I'm not even joking, _every_ appliance. They were hiding something from me and I knew it, but what is it?

"Emmett! You can stop describing appliances to Bella, now. Come on! Sorry but we just had to baby proof the living room a little." Rose rescued me from the 'kitchen expertise' and showed me their lovely living room. It had an elegant white couch with crazy color pillows, a white background, and black tables. Over all, it looked very sophisticated and completely unlike Emmett so I knew that Rose must have picked everything out.

"Wow, it looks really cool!"

"Bella, your first date is tonight, we have no time to admire furniture! Get over here so we can look at outfits!" Alice, being Alice, called me straight to the computer.

We spent over an hour on the internet looking at outfits while I complained, Emmett started whining that he was 'losing his manlyness' and Rose and Alice continuing to look at dresses.

"There! That's the perfect dress, now that mall is only an hour drive away! Rose go get the baby bag ready!" Wow, my friends are awesome! Even though this is Rose and Emmett's apartment they stocked this place up with baby stuff, they're so sweet!

"I need a playboy magazine or a car magazine! Oh, yea, yea, yea manly stuff, guy stuff, car and driver, chicks in bikinis, ugh, oh yea, that's what I'm talking about! Okay guys, I'm manly again! Let's go!" Emmett was so stupid!

A diaper change, quick feed, and hour drive later, we arrived at the mall. I admit I'm kind of nervous about this date. I mean I've never been with a guy since Edward and, well, this is my first date ever; I really hope I don't do something stupid like drop food into my lap or knock something over or get something in my teeth. Ugh, that would be so like me and so embarrassing!

"Bella, stop dilly-dallying we have to get to the stores!" Alice raced over to the entrance of the mall and we lost her. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey, um, I think I'll take Maddy and hang with her so you girls can have some quality shopping time without a baby as a distraction!" Lucky Emmett.

"Perfect! Thanks Emmy-poo! Come on, Bella! We better catch up to the pixie before we lose her to the dark side!" Rose grabbed my hand and we rushed into the mall to find our shopaholic of a friend.

Five hours, fifty shopping bags filled with dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, and other dating stuff, and one short lunch break later, we were in a lingerie store. Freaking lingerie! On a first date? I so do not think so.

"Guys, do we really need lingerie? I mean, I may not be an expert but I don't think I need this for a first date!"

"Bella, stop ruining the fun! You need lingerie to feel sexy on the outside and inside! Besides, giving Greg a peek will definitely score you a second date!" Red flames colored my cheeks at Alice's words, wow, um, I did not need that.

"I think I can score a second date without giving some guy a peep show of my assets!"

"Bella, this is just so you feel empowered. Trust me, wearing old granny panties make you feel insecure but when you know you look sexy you feel like you can do anything." Rose is beautiful no matter what, why would she need 'empowering'?

"But—

"No buts, Bells! If we're going to make some people jealous then we have to make you look so sexy that Greg will just die when he sees you!" Make who jealous? What is Alice talking about?

"Make who jealous?" They both looked nervous at my question.

"Um, you know people in general! That's what I meant, you know like all those bimbos walking around that think they're all that." Why do I have the feeling that they're lying to me?

Suddenly Rose's phone rang and she went away to talk to whoever was calling.

"So, Bells, are you excited for tonight? By the way, I really am sorry about sending pictures to your parents, it's just that they have a right to know and I was so angry at them for not wanting you that I wanted to show how fine you're doing without them." As a best friend, I can definitely forgive Alice; I can understand why she wanted to do that so it's all okay.

"Aww, it's fine Ally. You're my best friend I can understand why you did it. I just wish my mom will stop calling me and asking for forgiveness because I know I can't give them that. There are two people in my life that I know I can never forgive: Edward and my parents. But I really am excited for tonight! I hope I don't do something embarrassing." At the mention of Edward, Alice got a weird look on her face but that was quickly replaced by excitement.

"Hey guys, we better rap it up, Emmett's getting really impatient and apparently so is Maddy. Bells, you better go meet Emmett in the car, he says Maddy is crying and he has no idea how to get her to stop, he's tried everything." As soon as Rose said Maddy was crying I rushed out of there like lightning.

"Bella! Please, please make her stop! I've done everything!" Taking Maddy from a very distressed Emmett, I started cooing into her face and saying things like 'mommy is here' or 'don't worry baby' and she quieted down in no time.

"How did you do that?!"

"Shhhh! We don't want her to wake-up again! It's not that bad, being a mother does that to you."

"Wow, I wish I could be a mommy, I want to have super powers too!" Emmett literally started pouting over the fact that he is male when Alice and Rose came to the car carrying about 10 more shopping bags. Ugh, what do they buy?!

"Well, if you're wondering what we bought: 30 shirts for Bella, you know since school is ending soon we need to get you summer stuff; 30 pants to match all those lovely shirts of course, 50 pairs of lingerie, the entire outfit, for all those little dates you'll be going on with Greg, and then lastly 100 pairs of shoes, never have to little!" Holy crow! That was a lot!

"Alice how much did you spend on this?! You know we can't just waste all this money! I need to pay for—

"Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you worry your pretty little head about the costs for all this because Rose and I got it covered. My daddy is still paying for the apartment rent and apartment necessities so I told him that clothes were an apartment necessity and Rose simply asked her mom for $50,000 and she got it!"

"You mean to say that this all costs over $50,000?! I cannot let you guys pay for that, I mean you're all doing so much for me already, I can't."

"Yes you can. I thought you considered us family and as your family we can totally pay this stuff off for you, plus you need to look hot for your date!" Alice and Rose were just too much! What did I ever do to deserve such great friends?

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so awesome! I love you!!" As weird as this was tears started streaming down my face.

"Hormones still got you? Bells, oh, hold on I'm getting a phone call." Rose took one glance at her phone and then got a pissed off look on her face.

"Hello, what do you want?!" I feel so bad for the person on the other line; Rose's voice scared even me. Too bad I could only hear her side of the line.

"You're such an idiot, she's not crying! E—I mean you're worried for no reason! She's happy, you idiot! God, don't you even trust, you know we've been with her longer than you have! Ugh, piss off!" Who was it? All I know is that Emmett is the only one that can make Rose _that _angry, especially when he does his walrus impression.

"Who were you talking to?" All three of them froze at my question, okay that has been happening way to frequently it was as if they all knew something that I didn't.

"Oh, um, that was my mom. She was wondering how Maddy was doing."

"You talk to your mom like that? Wow, Rose I never knew you hated her so much."

"No, it's not that, um, she's just been bugging me a lot about Maddy and stuff because she wants to become a grandmother." Emmett's eyes practically popped out of his face at her reply.

"Your mommy wants to be a grandmommy?! Rose, I'm not ready!" In response to his outburst, Rose smacked him upside the head. Then, like before, realization dawned on him and he told us all, in a rushed voice, to get in the car.

When we got home, Alice handed Maddy to Emmett and told him to take care of her then dragged me off to our bedroom.

"Alice, are you sure we should let Emmett take care of Maddy all by himself? What if there's another emergency?" Leaving my three day old daughter with Emmett isn't exactly that tempting, if you know what I mean.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella. Ed—um, Ed-den, Rose's mom, will be helping him."

"Ed-den? I thought Rose's mom's name was Lillian."

"Funny thing, it's actually Ed-den, her parents were hippies or whatever, um, let's get you ready for your date!" Again, I have the same feeling like Alice isn't telling me something.

"What about hippies?" Rose walked into the room carrying a bunch of stuff which I'm pretty sure should be illegal for a woman to have to wear: hair sprays, hair straightners, hair curlers, bobby pins, and tons of make-up which most of it I can't even identify, mostly just a bunch of chemicals.

"Remember, Rose, your mom's name is really Ed-den? The whole her parents were hippies thing."

"Oh, yea, um, let's not talk about that. We have to get Bella ready!" What the heck?

Before I could even say anything they grabbed my hands and tied me to a chair, that's right, _tied me to a freakin' chair_! They started working their magic on me while I drifted off into my own world.

Harvard had contacted me and told me that I would have to take all of my final exams one month from tomorrow so I don't really have to worry about school, just exams. That's not so bad since studying is practically second nature to me now.

I wonder how Maddy is doing, I hope Emmett is taking care of her and Ed-den better be helping him take care of her. Not that I don't fully trust Emmett, I do, but he's only a guy and I can't expect him to know anything about mothering, especially a baby this young. Maddy is my life now, ever since that weird dream I feel so much more connected to her. It's as if I got a glimpse of our future, not the Edward part, but the part where I take care of her and when I come home from work she's there waiting for me and squeals when I come back home to her. Maybe what my dream me said was right, I do need to get Maddy a father, I don't want her growing up without one. I know it's too soon to say things like this but I hope things work out between Greg and me. He seems so nice and he seems like a guy who could be a great father, although I don't really know him yet.

Thinking about Greg makes me think that this is my first date ever!! AAAHH I'm SO EXCITED!!! Whoa, mental spazz. Usually people have their first date at the tender age of 12 or 13 but I'm having mine at the age of 18. Nothing is normal about me and, in a way, I'm proud of it. I wonder if Greg is a gentlemen or a jerk. He seemed pretty cool at the restaurant and he doesn't seem like a bad person. Hmm, I wonder if he's a dude or dud.

"Bella! We're done! Hellooo? Where have you been?" I blushed when Rose finally got my attention.

Turning to look at myself in the mirror I was completely blown away by what they did. I looked beautiful, if I do so say myself and I do. They dressed me up in an elegant, black dress which hugged all my non-existent curves and it did dip a little to show a generous amount of cleavage. The lingerie they bought came in handy because it pushed up my assets so it made me look sexy. For make-up they gave me black, smoky eyes and red lips. Normally that duo wouldn't do so well on me but the way they put it, it felt like it was meant to be. My hair was parted down the middle; they took parts from each side of my face and pulled it back, twisting it into a curvy bun at the back of my head. Finally, to go along with the ensemble, they handed me a pair of red heels that matched my lips.

"You know how clumsy I can be, seriously guys, I love how I look but heels are so not for me!"

"Please, Bella? The heels complete the outfit! Please?" Knowing I can't resist puppy dog faces they both pulled one out, if I can never say no to Rose's or Alice's puppy face then how on earth am I supposed to resist them both doing it? Ugh, I'm too much of a pushover.

"Fine." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the heels and placed them on my feet, which were going to come home sore as heck! My poor, poor feet.

"Don't pout, Bella! You look hot and people will be so jealous!" They cackled at the idea of people being jealous, what are they going on about?

"Guys, I feel like you're hiding something from me. What aren't you telling me?" Both of their eyes widened at this, okay something is seriously wrong.

"Nothing, we're not hiding anything from you, why would you think we're hiding something from you? Psh, what kind of friends do you think we are?" The nervous way Alice answered me and the apprehensive way Rose was chewing on her nails told me that something was up.

"I'll ask again because I know something is definitely up and you guys are goi—

The doorbell sounding interrupted me from my reply. That better be Greg.

Opening the door I found a grinning Emmett, sleeping Maddy, and very terrified Greg. My eyes narrowed, what did Emmett do?

"You look great, Bells! Almost too great."

"Don't you dare say anything Emmett McCarty!" Rose came storming in, pulled Maddy out of his hands and glared at him. Okaay.

"Like, um, Emmett, said, um, you look great." Why is Greg so nervous? Ugh, Emmett!

"What did you say to him?" I spun around yelling at him; fortunately Alice already took Maddy to another room.

"Nothing, nothing! I only told him that he so much as touches you then I'll rip his balls off and feed it to a shark. Geez!" This would have been amusing if it wasn't happening to me!

"Come on, Greg, let's go." Grabbing his hand, I led him to his car.

The drive to wherever we were going was silent, except for Greg quietly humming to the song playing on the radio. He did have a nice voice and looked awesome! He was wearing a black t-shirt over dark jeans. Normally it would look like nothing out of the ordinary on someone but on him, it brought out his slightly pale skin and gorgeous blonde hair paired with his cute brown eyes.

"You know, staring is considered rude in many places." I blushed as he caught me looking at him, embarrassing much?

"It's okay, I don't mind. If I wasn't driving right now then I'd probably be staring at you too. You look extremely beautiful tonight." Blushing further at his words, I mumbled a quiet 'thank-you'.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you to a nice restaurant, it's called Dawn. My aunt owns it, it's really cool and the food's great." He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Awesome."

We arrived at the restaurant five minutes later and were seated immediately, thanks to Greg's connections.

"So, uh, let's get the pleasantries over with. My full name is Gregory Thomas Donovan, yours?"

"Isabella Marie Swan but as you can probably guess, I like to be called Bella."

"Isabella, what a pretty name but Bella does suit you quite well." Do my ears deceive me or do I hear a double meaning? Someone coughed loudly somewhere behind me, poor guy his cold sounded really bad.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, what about you?"

"I'm only a year older, 19." That's not so bad, only a year older.

"Hey Greg! What's up? Oh, you got a new lady friend?"

"Hey Frank, I'm on a date with Bella." I turned to look at Frank; he appeared to be in his mid-thirties and had brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella, my name is Frank."

"Hi."

"So, uh, what can I get you two crazy kids?" I realized that I didn't even look at the menu; I've only been talking to Greg.

"It's okay Bella, I got this. We'll have two of the specials. I want a coke, what about you, Bella?"

"Yea, coke's fine." Smiling one last time and taking our menus Frank went away.

"Thanks for ordering for me back there, I didn't even think about looking at the menu."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." I blushed again, wow; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Again, the same person coughed.

"So, uh, why do work at Eclipse?"

"My dad owns that restaurant and I figured I needed some spare cash in case a beauty like you showed up." Wow, I think my blush will be permanently there on my face after tonight.

"You're such a charmer!"

"Thank-you, thank-you. Do you work anywhere?"

"No, um, I'm still going to school and I still need to find a job. So far my friends have been helping me in the financial department."

"Oh, that's cool. Where do you go to school?"

"Harvard." His eyes grew into saucers at my response.

"What?"

"You go to Harvard? Oh my god, you have looks and brains. Damn, I'm so jealous."

"Hahaha thanks. Um, where do you go to school?"

"I don't think I can top Harvard but I go to the local college. I don't really want to become anything major, maybe a teacher." He actually blushed when he said what he wanted to do.

"Aww, I think that's awesome. A teacher is an important job you know. So, uh, you like kids?" Here was a million dollar question.

"Yeah, I love them! They're so cute and, I don't know, it's so cool to hold a little miracle in your arms, you know?" Could this guy get anymore perfect? He liked children! And he had the same sort-of glow that I get when I think about Maddy.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I'm working to become a doctor, I know that in the future I want to become an obstetrician or doctor that works with births. So, in a way, we're both working with miracles."

"Yeah, it's perfect." He smiled at me in a way that made my heart melt.

"Here you guys go." Frank came in with our drinks and food. Greg was right, the food was great! It was so great that we didn't even talk while we were eating.

"That was great! Do you want dessert?" Dessert? I barely have enough room to take in air!

"Uh, no thanks I think I'll explode if I eat anything more. That was really good food."

"Yeah, so, um, do you want to go walk around outside?" Anything to prolong this date with him.

"Sure." I smiled at him as he took my hand in his and led me outside.

"Greg? Don't we have to pay for the food?"

"Nah, Frank will just put it on my tab."

"Okay, cool." As we headed out of the restaurant I bumped into someone and lost my hold on Greg's hand.

"Sorry, um." But the man who stopped me from falling left before I could get a look on his face, though I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, did he have bronze hair?

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well, I'm very clumsy." He might as well know the truth now before I injure him later and he finds out the hard way.

"That's very endearing, you know. It gives you a damsel in distress sort-of quality but I know that you're no damsel in distress, you seem to be a really strong woman." Again, my blush arrived on my face; the only thing bothering me was that he said 'damsel in distress' just like James in my dream did.

The rest of the date we spent walking around a little bit, talking to each other. I told him all about how my parents were strict with me as I grew-up and told him about Alice, Rose, and Emmett, cleverly leaving everything about Edward out including Maddy. He told me about how his mom died when he was young and how bad a father his dad was so he was pretty much raised by his aunt which was his mother's sister.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Greg. We should definitely do something like this again."

"Is that a code for you'll go out with me again?" Blushing, I nodded.

"Awesome!" Before I even knew it, he was leaning in for a kiss so I leaned into him too. But just before our lips touched I told him:

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date." Laughing at his shocked face I opened the door and went inside. Alice greeted me as soon as I got in.

"Hey Bella! How was the date? Did Ed-den get—

"Ed-den? I thought she was with Emmett and Maddy."

"Oh! Yea, she is, um, I'm on the phone and I'm talking to you." She suddenly picked up the phone.

"Yup, definitely, yea, I understand. Ha, um, speakerphone." Again with the weird acting.

"What's going on? Like I said before you guys are hiding something from me and I want to know what."

"No, nothing, we're not hiding anything from you!" Rose walked into the room looking very nervous. Ugh, I wish they would just tell me!

"Seriously, if you guys value our friendship/sisterhood then you'll tell me. If it's something bad then maybe I can help." They both sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we admit it, we've been hiding something from you." Alice started the conversation.

"What?"

"Um, you know scholarship money, medical bills, and other bills you have?" Where were they going with this?

"Yea?"

"Well, they've been paid off." Rose interrupted. What?!

"What?! How? Who? When? Why? It's over $100,000 of debt I have, who could possibly have paid all of that off?!"

"Well, he's standing right behind you." I immediately turned around at Alice's words.

Staring back at me was Edward. A strong sense of Déjà vu hit me before I fainted and was caught by Edward. Blackness taking over my body.

**I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to update for a couple days, family outing, so I tried to make this chapter longer than my original ones and I also tried not to leave too big of a cliffy—you guys know how I love those! I hope you liked this chapter =]]**


	13. If You Only Knew

**Thank-you for the reviews! I now this story is getting all boring and pathetic but I want to give it a proper ending now. And I promise you all that this isn't another dream, this is real life. Plus, chapter 15 will be the last chapter to this story. This chapter was named after Savannah Outen's If You Only Knew. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13: If You Only Knew**

**Bella POV**

All I could see was black. Where am I? What's going on? Oh, I fainted. One sound broke through the darkness still surrounding me and that was Maddy crying. Why is my baby girl crying?

I forced my eyes open to find Edward holding me and his worried face hovering over me. Ugh, why is he holding me? Quickly pulling out of his grasp, I went to Maddy.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here." Cooing at her wouldn't work, Maddy was still crying. I used to do this all the time and she'd stop crying, what's wrong now? Before I could say anything, Edward took her into his arms and she stopped instantly. What the hell?!

**Edward POV**

My computer screen lit up again, signaling I had a new message. It was from Alice, pictures of what my Bella, I mean, _Bella _looks like tonight. Ugh, she's gorgeous. Why does she have to go on a date with the stupid, insolent, wannabe man Greg?!

I know what you're probably thinking, how could I say something like that after what I did to her? Well, that's simple: I haven't left her.

_Flashback_

"_What?! You're lying! I can't believe I fell for you! You're just like all those other girls who tried to sleep with me! Except one difference, you actually did sleep with me! You want me for my money! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Showing up here and telling me that you're pregnant. I used a condom that night; do you think I would be that careless and just get a girl pregnant?! How can you do such a thing?! How much money do you want from me?! TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! 20? 30? A MILLION? JUST GO AND BEG FOR THE MONEY IN THE STREETS IF YOU WANT IT YOU WHORE!"_

_My eyes became dark with anger, how could she even think that I would be so stupid as to get a girl pregnant?! Her eyes filled with water and she ran away. Good riddance. _

_I woke-up the next morning feeling groggy, depressed, and angry. Sure, I got rid of her but that doesn't mean my heart did. Stupid heart, can't it understand that she's not the one for me?! My phone started ringing, ugh, who calls someone in the morning?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Edward, it's Alice and oh boy, do you have a lot of explaining to do, young man!" What the hell? _

_"What, Alice? I'm not in the mood for your little games, just leave me alone!"_

_"What the fuck, Edward?! You got my best friend pregnant!" Her best friend? Oh, great, another girl pregnant. But I only slept with Bella._

_"How could I? I've only slept with one girl in my entire life and she's not pregnant, she's lying."_

_"Bella isn't lying, you idiot!" She knows Bella? Oh my God, she knows Bella._

_"But, I only slept with her once and then I know I used a condom!"_

_"Edward, you slept with her once but that doesn't mean you had sex with her once! You idiot, she's really pregnant and if you don't come over here and apologize to her for what you said yesterday then I will personally come over to California and kick your sorry ass!" Oh shit! _

_"Wait, so that means Bella is really pregnant and I called her a whore when she wasn't lying to me?"_

_"OH MY GOD! BELLA IS PREGNANT AND YOU BETTER COME OVER TO BOSTON RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL ESME AND PERSONALLY TELL HER EVERYTHING MYSELF!!!" _

_"You're in Boston?!"_

_"Yes, both Bella and I go to Harvard. Edward, I'm losing my patience and I'm so close to killing you. How could you be so stupid?!"_

_"How could I be stupid?! Well, I'm not the only one who had sex that night, Alice!"_

_"Yea, but you're not the one carrying a baby, Edward!" Touché. _

_"Alright, Alice, what do you want me to do? I can't leave college and go to Boston; I'll send her money or something." I really do want to help Bella with our new baby but I'm still going to school and I can't just drop everything for her and the baby. _

_"No, Edward. You're going to come to Boston or I'm calling Esme, you have to take responsibility for your mistake."_

_"What?! You can't expect me to drop everything for Bella and the baby. Alice, you know me and I would totally go take care of Bella but I have school, I can't just quit for her! I promise to get a job and take care of her through financial aid and stuff."_

_"No, Edward. You dropping everything for her is exactly what I expect. Do you think Bella has a choice in this? Do you think she wanted to get pregnant when she's just starting college? I don't care what you have to do, get over to Boston." And she hung-up. What the hell?! Ugh, she doesn't get it._

_Of course I want to help Bella and all; I mean this is partially my fault. Okay, okay, it's mostly my fault. But I'm in school; I can't drop it to go take care of her when she has Alice and her parents with her. My phone rang again._

_"Hello?"_

_"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare think that I'll take care of her all by myself. She needs you, Edward. Not only her but the baby! By the way, her parents disowned her, so financial aid is definitely something she needs." She hung up again. What? Her parents disowned her? As in don't want her anymore. As in left her all alone with child? Anger surged through me, how could they do that to their own daughter?! Bella doesn't deserve any of it! She deserves to be served on a silver platter, to have everything given to her, to have her every need taken care of, to have me there with her when she's having my baby. Now I finally get what Alice has been telling me. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since then I got a job in Boston, transferred college to Harvard, kept tabs on Bella, and I've been paying for her financial necessities. Sure, it sounds all great and stuff but it really isn't. I would do anything for her even though I don't know her. That night was special to me and she does have a pull to me. And that is the reason I haven't been able to actually confront her. What would she think of me? Now it's too late of even doing any of it. She must hate me so much right now. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were also very, very angry with me at first. Especially Emmett. But after I convinced them that I'm here to stay, they've been helping me. Coordinating secret meetings with Maddy and a sleeping Bella, also reminding Bella of me so that maybe she would get the courage to call me or something. Since I am too much of a coward to do that myself. Ever since I laid eyes on Maddy and Bella they're all I essentially think about.

I was such an idiot to think that I could miss out on all this and only pay for financial aid. What kind of jerk would do that?! Well, I was going to but then I changed my mind. The only problem I ever had with any of this is what to tell my parents. Esme, my mom, and Carlisle, my dad, were very proper while bringing me up. My mom raised

me to be a gentleman and in the course of one night I ruined that. My mother was, um, disappointed in me when I, um, told her the truth.

_Flashback_

_I'm doing this for Bella who is carrying my child. Come on, Edward, think about your unborn child. Currently, I'm mentally preparing myself to go tell my parents that I got a girl pregnant and now wish to go support her. Of course, I know that my parents will still love me but I can't help the fact that they will be greatly disappointed in me. Seeing my mother's face when she is disappointed in me is never something I like to experience. You see, my parents are very different: never in my life have they gotten mad at me, even when I did the most atrocious things such as break my mom's favorite case, they've only been disappointed in me; trust me when I say this: disappointment is the worst punishment of them all._

_Okay, I've been sitting in my Volvo in the parking lot of the airport long enough, over an hour actually. I have to man-up and go tell my parents of my wrong-doing. _

_"Edward, darling! It's been over an hour since your plane landed, honey, I was so worried!" My mom came rushing out to meet me as I pulled into the driveway. _

_"Hey, mom! Sorry I'm late, um, I got stuck in luggage pick-up." Hugging my mother, I carefully and conveniently lied to her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. _

_"Alright, sweetie, I'm just so happy you're here! Although this is quite the sudden visit, is there something you wish to tell me?" How the heck did she know?!_

_"Um, yea, I do." Before I was about to spill the beans my mom ushered me inside telling me that we shouldn't be talking about private matters outside. Okay, I can do this. When I was going to tell my mom, out of all things possible, my father came into the room. Lovely, I get double the disappointment all in one shot. _

_"Edward! Son, it's been far too long. Is there a reason you decided to visit out of the blue?" Am I getting that easy to predict?! Honestly, can't I just go visit my parents? Okay, okay, I already know the answer to that one. _

_"Yeah, I do have to tell you guys something." I gulped convulsively as I was about to tell my parents the truth. I can do this, I can do this._

_"I—_

_"You're in love! I knew it! I told you so, Carlisle!" My mother interrupted me before I could even say something, but she looked so happy._

_"Yes, I know dear. Who knew that Edward would ever be in love?" My mom and dad hugged each other and came over to hug me. I didn't even say anything._

_"Actually, um, I have to tell you guys something......else." _

_"What is it, Edward?" The happiness could not be concealed in my mother's eyes. Ugh, how am I supposed to tell her that I'm not in love with anyone instead I got a girl pregnant?_

_"Um, well, Bella—_

_"Is that her name? What a beautiful name! Can we meet her?" _

_"Sure, later, but I have to tell you guys something. Bella is—_

_"Are you two getting married?! Oh my goodness!" Ugh, how am I supposed to say anything if my mother keeps interrupting me?!_

_"Mom! Please, just let me finish. Bella found out the other day that she is pregnant." Before my mother could interrupt me again I spit out what I had to say. Then I realized my mistake, I just spit out that Bella is pregnant! Silence wandered around the room. Dad looked shocked while mom had a mix of surprise and happiness on her face. _

_"Edward! I'm a bit disappointed that you got her pregnant before your marriage but nonetheless I'm going to become a grandmother!!!" She literally squealed. My very composed, sometimes strict, very beautiful mother squealed like a little girl getting her favorite candy. Dad, on the other hand, is still in a state of shock. Wait a minute, did she just say marry?!_

_"Carlisle, please wipe that ridiculous expression off of your face, your son is getting married!!" I'm getting married. To Bella. With child. _

_End Flashback_

Well, that's my problem now. I never told my parents the truth and, so, they're coming next weekend expecting to see a very in love couple who are getting married in two month with a daughter. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have showed my mom the pictures Alice sent me. I am so royally screwed.

**Bella POV**

"How come she stopped crying when you held her? It's as if she already knows you!" That, that, ugh, that monster! How dare he come here! Yes, I know I'm being unnecessarily angry but I just don't want my dream to come true and now the idiot is here! Ugh!!! Again, Alice is a God send because she took Maddy quickly away to the bedroom; I definitely had a lot of yelling to do.

"Um—

"No! Don't even try to say anything! You've been here the whole time, haven't you?! I don't need your help, I can do it all by myself! You obviously were forced into this because as I recall our last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant!"

"Bella, look, um, I get what you're saying but—

"No! Didn't I tell you not to say anything! Please, just get out! I promise to pay you back all the money that you _donated_ to me as soon as I can. I'm not some pity project that you can get your 'I did a good deed today' badge from! Just get out!

"Bella! Stop talking to him like that! You don't understand what he's done for you!"

"Rose, you don't need to say anything, I—

"Shut-up, Edward! I'm trying to defend you here." Why is Rose defending him? I thought she was on my side.

"You're defending him? How? Why?!"

"Bells, he's done more than just pay your bills." Alice is on his side too?!

"What exactly is that?"

"Remember all those people saying bad thing about you? Well, Edward was the one to threaten them to stop saying anything about you."

"Edward talked to the president of Harvard, giving him a very, _very _generous donation to take you on scholarship."

"He also talked to your professors and told them to take it a bit easier on you, that's why all you have to do is finish finals and you're done for the year."

"Edward's been watching you, too. He's the one who makes breakfast every morning. In all honesty, we can't cook for our lives! Edward comes in at 5 am every morning to cook breakfast then leaves."

"Oh, and don't forget lunch and dinner. He personally cooked and brought the food over here."

"Bella, what Rose and I are trying to say is: Edward has done a lot for you and you may not know it but he does care and he's been here through everything. That's why we've been acting weirder than normal lately, ever since Maddy was born, Edward has been literally stalking you to make sure none of you are harmed."

Wow, too much to take in. I need to think.

"Hold on, let me just lie down for a minute."

So Edward was never in California partying away like I thought he was, he has really been here the whole time…watching me. He did so many things for me proving time and time again that he really does care about the baby. Then why did he call me a whore when I told him I was pregnant? That's the only thing that doesn't make sense to me.

"Why did you call me a whore?" Edward flinched when I asked the question; my softer voice must be scaring him.

"I didn't mean to, look, I'm really, really sorry. All my life girls have been after me, wanting me for money or my looks or you-know-what. In all honesty, you weren't the first girl to show up at my door telling me that she's pregnant. After the first couple fake pregnancies I just stopped believing anybody who came to me and told me that. I never meant to say that to you and I'm so, so sorry for that." He really did look repentant. And still very handsome, darn my hormones!

"Okay, why are you here? I mean, why did you do all the stuff Alice and Rose listed? Why do you care?"

"That's easy, I'm not the type of guy to get someone pregnant and then not care. If I knew you were really pregnant from the moment those words came out of your mouth I would have bought a house and have you marry me by now." I blushed at his words.

"Speaking of marriage, we have a problem." Rose and I looked at him in horror, what did he mean _problem_? Where's Alice? I didn't know she left the room.

"What problem?" I didn't mean for my voice to crack, but I never like it when someone says problem.

"Well, uh, my parents are coming here next weekend. I kinda told them that we're completely in love and getting married in two months." He what?!

"Bella! We have a problem! You're parents are coming here next weekend!" Alice, the bringer of good news, brought in the good news. Lucky me.

"Let's get this straight, then. Edward, your parents are coming next weekend and for some unknown reason they think that we are in love and we're getting married in two months. Then, Alice, you're telling me that my parents are coming on the same weekend his are and my parents know the truth and hate Edward? Lovely."

"Carlisle and Esme are coming here?! Edward, how could you let this happen?!"

"Alice, it's not my fault! I had to tell them something and before I could say anything mom thought that I was in love then I tried again and she thought I was getting married. I couldn't break my mom's heart, she and my dad were so ecstatic about it. Then, mom calls me yesterday and tells me this. You told your parents the truth?"

"Well, I didn't. The only thing I told them is I got pregnant then they disowned me—

"I'm so sorry about that too. Oh my god, I seem to ruin everything."

"Whatever, we don't have time to think about that right now. Anyways, apparently this entire time Alice has been in contact with my parents. They know everything through her."

"Alice, how could you tell her parents the truth?!"

"Hey, don't blame it on me! I'm not the one who lied to my own parents, you idiot! Bella's parents think you and Bella are together for Maddy and Maddy only; they know you guys aren't relationship wise involved. But can you not do one thing right?! You told me that Esme and Carlisle were okay with this and it's because they think you're in love and are getting married?!"

"I can't disappoint my parents, Alice! You wouldn't understand that because you're 'daddy's little girl'!"

"Hello? Is nobody listening to me?! First of all, why on earth did you lie to your parents?! Alice, let me get this straight too, you not only told my mom but you also called Edward after I told you not to!"

"You told her not to call me? Why? Bella, I think I had a right to now that you were pregnant!"

"I told you I was! It's not my fault that you didn't believe me and well, excuse-me, for not wanting you in my life after you called me a whore!"

"Bella, stop being impossible! He still had a right to know! I did it because I was angry at him and he better darn right take responsibility for his actions! And Edward, just because I get everything that I want doesn't mean I lie to my parents! Who cares if they're disappointed in you! Think of how much more they're going to be disappointed in you when they find out that this is all a lie and you're not really together!"

"They won't because Bella is going to help me fool them into thinking we are!"

"Says who? I'm not helping you do anything!"

"Yes you are because otherwise what will your parents think of you?"

"Yeah, Bells, Edward is right. Your parents know that you hate each other but they also think that you guys, um, are cooperating because of Maddy. So either way you have to be here."

"Oh my god! This is ridiculous! We have to pretend to be in love for your parents!"

"And pretend we hate each other for yours."

"Alice?! I told you not to interfere but what do you do?! You interfere! Ugh, now what are we supposed to do?!"

"It's not my fault! Okay, your parents had a right to know how you were doing and Edward had a right to know that you were actually pregnant. It's not my fault that he screwed it up by lying to his parents!"

"What was I supposed to tell my parents? You know how they are and you know how annoying it is when they get disappointed in you! Alice, what do you expect from me?!"

"Edward, why couldn't you just leave enough alone?! Why did you tell your parents?! And Alice it kinda is your fault, I told my parents and they didn't care so why did you even bother?!"

"Guys! STOP IT! You woke Maddy up and now she is crying because of your non-stop yelling!" Rose became the mediator to our intense fight. Ugh, this is so screwed up!! But I had to go get my baby.

Running into the bedroom, both Edward and I reached for Maddy at the same time.

"Let go, she's my daughter! She needs me."

"Well, in case you didn't know Bella, you need a guy to make a baby so she is just as much yours as she is mine. She needs me too."

"She needs me more!"

"No she doesn't!"

"OH MY GOD! STOP FIGHTING AND SOMEONE MAKE MADDY STOP CRYING OR I'M GOING TO PUNCH SOMETHING!"

"Shhh, Rose. Maddy is crying, you shouldn't yell." Both Edward and I chastised her. Goodness, my baby girl is crying, Edward and I are fighting to see who can pick her up when I should because I'm her mother, and Rose is getting pissed because of all the fighting.

Before he could do anything, I picked my baby girl up and tried rocking her to sleep. She wouldn't stop crying. Then he took her and yet she still wouldn't stop crying. We checked her diaper but that was all clean, then I realized. Maddy's hungry. I have to breast feed her.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Maddy's hungry."

"So go get her food, we should feed her." Oh god! He didn't get it.

"Edward, um, I already have her food with me." Please understand! Pink tinted his cheeks as he finally got what I was trying to tell him.

"Okay, um, I'll just go then." His voice came out all high pitched and squeaky I had to keep myself from laughing at him.

After feeding Maddy and putting her to sleep I went back into the living room to see Alice sitting in a corner facing the wall and Edward sitting in another corner facing that wall. Must be Rose's doings.

"Rose? Can they stop being punished; we have to discuss some things. Plus, I promise that we'll be quiet and mature about it all."

"Okay. Knuckleheads! You can come back now; I hope you learned your lesson." Alice and Edward just ignored Rose and took a seat on the couch.

"Alright, we have to come up with a fool proof plan so that when Edward's parents and my parents come we can fool them both. Although, my parents don't need to be fooled."

"I get it, I get it. I lied to my parents, now can we focus on what we're going to do?"

"I have an idea." Alice came up to us and whispered her plan. Perfect.

**Originally I was going to have all the parents visit in this chapter but then it would get too long and I'm late in putting this chapter out as it is. Hope you liked it and review if you did like it. It's always nice reading what you guys think, even if you didn't like the chapter. =]] **


	14. Trouble

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and all that!!! I'm so grateful!!! I'm also very sorry this chapter is late but I had the worst case of writer's block today! Well, I hope you like the chapter anyways. This chapter is named after Pink's Trouble. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14: Trouble**

**Bella POV**

Alice's plan was perfect but it wasn't as devious as I thought it was. Okay, maybe it was a bit too much Edward time for me but nonetheless it's perfect for what we're about to do.

The plan is to simply have Edward move in here so we wouldn't have to change settings for his parents and my parents. For his parents, we will be wearing matching clothes, the place will be spotless, and Alice will pretend to be a visitor. When my parents show up, Edward and I will be mismatched, Alice will be our roommate/mediator because apparently we fight a lot and this place will be totally messy. Hopefully we can get the parents on different days but otherwise we will have to schedule something to work out on the same day. The only thing I really hate about this plan is I actually have to get to know Edward.

Therefore, Alice is forcing us out on a date. Tonight. Ugh, I hate that little pixie.

"Bella! Guess what?!"

"What, Alice?"

"Edward took Maddy out with him for the whole day today which gives us plenty of girl time!! And, Jazzy is coming tomorrow!!!!" He did what?!

"He took Maddy?! Without my permission? Alice, how could you let him do that?!"

"One, I told him to and two, he's her father and he has that right. Don't say that he wasn't here because you know damn well that he was here this whole time. So, we're going to the spa!!"

"The spa?? Awww, Alice please don't make me!! I don't wanna go!" I know I sound like a five-year old but I absolutely hate the spa!!

"Isabella Marie Swan you are going to the spa today and you are going to look extremely hot and sexy for Edward tonight, is that understood?" Why? Why me?!!

"Alice! Why do I have to look good for Edward? I don't want to!!!"

"Bella, please stop being such a big baby and give the guy a chance. He's a good person, trust me. And now that you already gave birth to a child of his, he's not going anywhere anytime soon. So, while he's here give him a chance. Edward is like a brother to me and I know he won't hurt you like he's already done. Please?" Stupid pixies with their stupid puppy-dog faces and very convincing, very clever minds!

"Fine, take me to the torture chamber. But I'm not going to be happy about it!" Alice just smiled her weird, know-it-all smile before grabbing her keys and dragging me to her car.

"Wait, Alice did you say that Jasper is coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I've already filled him in on everything and I'll be spending a lot of time in his hotel room so you don't have to worry about me bothering you and Edward at the apartment." She giggled as I glared at her. Edward was, sadly, going to move into Alice's apartment tomorrow so we'd have a couple days to get used to him.

"TMI Alice, too much info! And you know darn well that Edward and I have nothing between and nothing going to become of us. So, leave that subject alone, I know what you're trying to do pixie. Oh, is Rose going to come to the spa?"

"Um, no. She, um, decided to have, um, some _alone time_ with _Emmett_. I'd rather not ask about that." She's right, I wouldn't ask about it either. Rose and Emmett are very physical when it comes to their relationship and they do tend to have lots and lots of _alone time_.

Five hours and a mud bath later, Alice and I were finally ready to leave the spa. I feel like I've been put into a washing machine and then left out to dry, nonetheless still very clean. Can't wait for the date tonight, notice the sarcasm?

"Bella, you're still pouting! Jeez, it won't be that bad. It's only one date…"

"One too many if you ask me."

"Oh, please you know you like him!" What?! How could Alice, one of my best friends, say that?!

"Alice! How could you say that?! I most certainly do not like him."

"You like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You so like him."

"I don't like him!"

"Like who?" Edward asked as he held Maddy in one hand and opened my door with the other. Stupid gentleman wannabe. I do not like him! Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice giggling like crazy; ugh that evil pixie planned this!

"Nobody, um, no one." In response he just quirked his eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, what did you girls do today?"

"Can't you tell?! We went to the spa, some gentleman you are, Eddie."

"Alice, I told you to never call me that! Ugh, you are impossible. How am I supposed to tell you went to the spa when Bella looks beautiful no matter what?!" Alice always gets what she wants and this must have been what she wanted him to say. I might as well be a fire truck by how much I blush but surprisingly I wasn't the only one who blushed, Edward did too.

"Well, um, let's go inside then."

We went inside and I sneakily took Maddy from Edward, sure he may be her father but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her spend too much time with him.

"Edward what are these boxes doing here?" Alice almost tripped in complete Bella fashion over one of them; yea I have that named after me.

"Since you guys were gone I decided that I might as well move these boxes over and Maddy was more than willing to help. She simply sat in her baby seat and watched, very willing to give me something to work for." He smiled in awe at Maddy while he said that. Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Oh! So you're already moved in, lovely! I'm going to go call Jazz, you two have fun!!" Alice, that conniving little witch!

"I'm going to feed Maddy and then put her to sleep again." There, he can't follow me now.

Two hours later Edward was officially moved in and we were all gathered in the living room, including Rose and Emmett.

"Date tonight? Bells, you sure move on fast, what was wrong with Greg?" Emmett. Why does everyone hate me today? Why do they all think I have some sort-of weird attraction to Edward? Which I don't, psh, how could I? I'm smart, clumsy, a kinda good mother, and a plain-Jane. While he is, psh, he's intelligent, graceful, handsome, and charming. See? No attraction there at all.

"Shut-up, Emmett. I still like Greg but in order for the plan to work this weekend Alice thinks that Edward and I have to know each other." When I said that I saw Edward's face fall a little, whatever it's not like he feels anything for me.

"Uh-huh, sure you do. Either way I don't like him, boy can't take a threat." The guys laughed at that, I'm sure Emmett told Edward about the 'cutting off your balls' threat. Men are such idiots.

Suddenly my phone and Edward's phone rang at the same time. Weird.

"Hello?"

"Bella, honey, it's me." Oh great, my mother's calling, I went to the other room so everyone else wouldn't have to witness me possibly yelling.

"What?"

"Dear, I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be coming over this Saturday. I would have come Sunday but your father has this important meeting with the other officers and as chief leaving for one day is bad enough. Our flight arrives in the morning and we'll be leaving that night itself around 8. Is that okay?"

"Fine, whatever."

"I can't wait to see you, honey. Oh, I got to go, goodbye." I didn't even bother to say 'bye' and hung up. Most of the time I love Alice but sometimes—like now for example—I really hate that meddling pixie. I went back to the living room to tell everyone the wonderful news I got. Again, notice the sarcasm?

"Hey, guys, my mom just called me. They're coming this Saturday." Edward's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! They can't come Saturday!"

"Why not? My parents can't make it on Sunday because of some meeting that my dad has to go to."

"Well, my parents are coming on Saturday."

"What?! Ugh, can't you ever do something right?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that they're coming Saturday, how was I supposed to know that you would book your parents to come on Saturday too?!"

"You c—

"Stop! Maddy is in the bedroom sleeping and unless you guys want a repeat of yesterday than you better stop right this instant. It's almost 6 and Edward you booked reservations at 8, so Bella kindly go to my room where I will get you ready and Edward go dress yourself. You guys will go on this date, you will learn more about each other, you will enjoy it, and you will come back happy! Understood?!" Alice can be very bossy.

Not wanting to infuriate Alice anymore, I went straight to her room so I can be tortured for the second time today.

"Alice, you know I can dress myself, I'm pretty sure I do it everyday, you don't need to go all Bella Barbie on me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, to get Edward to fall in love with you, I need you looking drop dead gorgeous tonight. Not that you're not always beautiful as Edward so cleverly pointed out today but we need to heighten your features." I blushed again at her words.

"I don't want him to fall in love with me!" Not even bothering to reply to my outburst, she just told me to be quiet while she 'works her magic'.

After an hour and half of her poking and prodding, she pronounced me ready. Alright, here we go. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror, and man I looked really pretty!

"Alice you're amazing! I actually look beautiful!"

"Oh please, you always look beautiful I'm just bringing it out more, but thanks! I do have skills, don't I?" Rolling my eyes at her, I went and gave her a huge hug and whispered in her ear.

"Thank-you."

"So you do want to impress Edward, hmm, I see."

"Alice, please don't ruin this moment."

"Ha-ha, okay."

Rose came into the room—I'm surprised she didn't want to help Alice—and complimented me greatly, again making me blush like crazy.

"Oh hot damn! Bells you look awesome!!" That was Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett. But you should really stop cursing, if Maddy learns any curse words from you then I swear to God I will kill you. And I'm sure Rose and Alice will be willing to help."

"Yea, yea, yea. She can't understand anything I'm saying right now so I'm good." He smiled his cute dimple smile and went into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, it's almost 8, where's Edward?"

"We made him wait in the hall, now this will be exactly like a real date!"

A date with Edward, here we go.

**Edward POV**

I could not believe Alice and Rose made me wait outside. Now I'm pacing the hallways waiting for Bella to come outside; they actually expect me to wait out here while I know there is an absolutely beautiful angel on the other side of the door. Okay, you can say that I am a little bit infatuated with her.

Ever since I arrived in Boston, I have been getting information on Bella from Alice, Rose, and Emmett. They told me absolutely everything there is to know about her—not that she knows that—and I am completely infatuated with her. I can't say love yet because she doesn't know me and I want to learn everything there is to know about her from her own mouth. Thank-god Alice is on my side in this and she too wants Bella to like me.

My parents were really coming this Saturday and because of that Alice made Bella and I go on a date, not that I minded. This is what I've been wanting ever since I laid eyes on Bella when I came to Boston: a chance to be with her in a relationship.

As soon as my watch said 8 I rang the doorbell, clearly very eager to see her. If she doesn't like me at all then I am so dead because I don't think I can look at anyone else besides her. That point was proved very well when she opened the door.

Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus.

This woman is too beautiful! She was wearing a curve-hugging, sexy red-dress with gold jewelry. Her make-up, well, I can't even tell if she's wearing anything other than they eye thingy and lipstick. Her eyes looked highlighted in bronze or gold while her lips looked a very inviting shade of red. Ah, what this woman does to me!

"Hello? Are you going to stand their staring at me or are we going to go on this date?!" Even though her words were fierce, the blush on her face gave away her embarrassment; faintly I heard Alice and Rose laughing in the background and Emmett saying something like ' Eddie, I know she looks great but don't you two dare come back with another baby'.

"Wow, well, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." More like kill me, holy ***, drop dead gorgeous. I gave her my crooked smile while I opened the passenger to seat to my other baby, my silver Volvo.

"Thanks." She turned her head away as I saw a red tint in her cheeks which just made my smile grow bigger. I made her blush for the second time tonight. Score!

The drive to where we were going was silent; she only stared out the window. Probably wondering where we're going since we're not heading into town. Well, we're not going to a restaurant; I'm going to take her to my secret escape away. My meadow.

One day when I was completely upset over the fact how screwed up my life was since Bella clearly didn't want to see me I went running into the woods and found the perfect place. It's a meadow that is in the shape of a circle, it has beautiful wild flowers everywhere, and it's just such a relaxing place. I go there whenever I feel bad about myself, but now it's going to become our place.

Earlier in the day, Rose and Emmett helped me set it up and while they moved my stuff into Alice's apartment I cooked dinner for Bella and me. It was all set-up perfectly; I just couldn't wait for Bella to see it.

"Edward, where are we?" She turned her beautiful face to me and I saw curiosity bubbling in her chocolate-brown get-lost-inside-me-forever eyes.

"We're nowhere in particular but we're in the correct place for our date." Confusion clouded her eyes as she looked around the forest outside where I parked the car.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me." I picked up her hand as I opened her door for her like any true gentleman such as me would do. After trekking through the forest for a couple minutes we arrived at the meadow.

"Edward, we've been in this forest forever when are we going to get there?" Chuckling to myself I thought of how many times I had to save her from falling in the past five minutes; she sure is clumsy. But as Greg had said to her the other night, it's very endearing and makes the allusion that she is a 'damsel in distress' when clearly she is no such thing.

"We're here, just through that opening in the trees." I let her go ahead of me and heard the loud gasp she made when she entered the meadow. Rose has decorated it beautifully: the table covered in a white cloth in the center, candles illuminating the meadow, and two chairs for Bella and me.

"Oh my gosh, this place is so gorgeous! Edward how did you ever find this?"

"I was running through the woods one day when I came across this meadow. Like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" We sat down to dinner then and she actually talked to me! Granted I thought she was only going to ignore me, eat, then want to leave but she was doing the exact opposite. She gave this date a try.

All in all the date went extremely smooth; I even got Bella to dance with me a little. I found out all about her on this date, even though I knew all of it, it was nice to hear coming from her. She told me about her rough childhood, how she felt when she found out she was pregnant, what she did, how she felt when I yelled at her, how she compensated, and how she's been since Maddy's birth.

In turn, I told her all about my childhood. It was quite an easy childhood compared to hers: Esme and Carlisle pretty much spoiled me but they did teach me morals and to be a gentleman. I also told her about my past relationships, just so she could understand what it was like for me before she came along. I even told her what I've been doing since Alice's phone call yelling at me to get to Boston. Now she knew that I've been keeping a very close eye on her, that was quite embarrassing to tell but I think she deserved the truth coming from me.

Currently, we were at Alice's apartment door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I mean, before I thought this date would be a real drag, but now I change my mind. You're a fun person to talk to." I smiled brilliantly at her words, my chest swelling with chauvinistic pride.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. So, I heard that you don't kiss on the first date, would you change your mind for me?"

"Ugh, you listened in on my date that night?!" Oops, I probably shouldn't have told her that.

"Well I didn't mean to, I had to make sure he wasn't some freak taking you out."

"You're impossible." Despite her words, she leaned into me and tilted her head upwards until our lips were centimeters apart.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I'm lost to the world, all I can think about are her lips on mine and it wasn't helping that her voice was all seductive and breathy.

"Edward, even if it is you….I still don't kiss on the first date." And she pulled away laughing like she did for Greg and opened the door. I cannot believe her! Tricking me like that, how rude! Groaning I went inside to see a very jovial Bella, Alice, and Rose. Great, now they have to know too.

"So, Eddie? Why so angry? Sexually frustrated?! HAHAHAHA!!!" Lovely, Emmett knew too.

"Shut-up." With that I left to go sleep into what would soon become Maddy's room. Once she grows-up that is, but hopefully I'll be able to convince Bella to have her and Maddy come live with me. In my apartment. Forever.

**Bella POV**

Tonight was incredible. I take back what I said before about Edward, he really is a good guy. Now I'm ready to admit that I might feel a little something for him. He was so sweet tonight and he actually listened to everything I said and he told me about his life and it was so awesome. Greg is a sweet guy too but nothing compared to Edward.

The next day Jasper came and I got to meet him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he a cute southern accent, although when I told Edward this I think he got jealous. But I never did get a good chance to talk with Jasper because he left with Alice to his hotel room to do God knows what.

Before anyone even knew it, it became Saturday morning. All week Alice and occasionally Jasper would randomly quiz Edward and me about each other just to make sure we knew what we had to know. Or at least what his parents would ask us about.

"Okay, Bella you ready for this? They're going to be here in about 10 minutes."

"Alice, do you have to keep track of every second that passes by?" Since both of our parents were coming today itself, Edward and I decided that since his parents have an evening flight then we'll entertain them in the morning/afternoon and then we'll send them on their merry way and entertain my parents for the rest of the time. That way they won't know about each other. We all cleaned up the apartment last night and I do believe that we're ready for this. Too bad Emmett and Rose wouldn't be here for any of it, they decided not to come meet the parents. Just like Alice said the doorbell rang 10 minutes later. Taking a deep breath and smoothening out the dress Alice made me wear, I tried to prepare myself.

"Edward!!! My darling baby boy, I haven't seen you in forever!!" A woman with chestnut colored hair hugged Edward fiercely; I'm guessing this was his mom.

"Mom! It's good to see you too even though it's only been a couple months."

"Edward Anthony I haven't seen you in nine months don't you dare ruin this reunion. Besides I'd love to meet your future wife Bella and your daughter. I still cannot believe I'm a grandmother!!" He led her into the living room where her eyes fixated on me instantly. She came over to me while I saw a blonde-haired man greeting Edward. His mother was beautiful; she had green eyes to match her chestnut hair and a pale face that suited her perfectly.

"Oh my, you must be Bella. Darling, you are so much more beautiful then the pictures Edward sent me make you look." She hugged me too. Pictures? I looked at Edward in confusion and he had a wide-eyed look of horror on his face, I narrowed my eyes at him. Pictures. He sent the pictures Alice took of me to his parents!! Oh, that boy is so going to pay.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Dear, please call me Esme. I'm just so happy that Edward has finally found someone he's going to settle down with, especially someone as gorgeous and kind as you!" Her eyes glistened with tears that never came down.

"Yes, I too am glad that Edward has decided to settle down. I'm Carlisle—please call me Carlisle too." The blonde haired man had brown eyes and he, too, had a pale face but he was so handsome. Was everyone in Edward's family this gorgeous? Wow, ugly duckling, much?

"Hi Carlisle, Esme." I smiled at them and went to go stand beside Edward who then immediately put his arm around me. So going to pay later.

"Esme!! Carlisle!!!" And with that Alice and Jasper both attacked Edward's parents into ferocious hugs.

With that we all sat down in the living room while I went to get Maddy who fell asleep half an hour ago, before Edward's parents came.

"Oh my goodness, this is my granddaughter?!" Esme came over to me immediately after I entered the living room.

"I'm sorry but she fell asleep half an hour before you guys got here, do you want to hold her?" She nodded silently as tears glistened in her eyes again. Both Esme and Carlisle took turn holding Maddy and it was so cute to see them interact with her.

An hour later, we were all laughing and just talking about Edward's childhood memories, not that he was very happy about that. Esme told me almost every funny story about him. It's nice to be the one not blushing for once. Suddenly the doorbell rang, who could that be? I went to go get it and Edward followed me, probably wanting an excuse to get out of there. Opening the door, my eyes froze in shock.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here so early?!" My parents were standing in the doorway and the first words out of my father's mouth I heard were:

"So this is the boy that knocked you up, Isabella." And he was glaring at Edward. I'm guessing my dad is still a little pissed.

"Oh Charlie stop being so ridiculous, it's already done. Now, Bella we decided to come early because I just couldn't wait to see you! Granted it's only been about a year but I'm so happy to see you!" My mom came forward and hugged me. Shit, what were we supposed to do? Esme and Carlisle are still here, the place is absolutely spotless, and Edward and I are wearing matching clothing.

"Um, glad to see you too. Could you wait in the hall for one sec, um, I think Alice needs help with something so, um, just wait here." I quickly closed the door in their faces, oh god we were in so much trouble.

"Alice can you please come here for a second?" I was hyperventilating, our plan is ruined what are we going to do?!

"Hey, what are you guys so worried about? This is great!"

"No, Alice, it's not great. We have a major problem. My parents are here."

"Of course they are, but remember they're not coming till the evening."

"Alice you don't understand! Bella's parents are here as in _here_ here. They're standing outside the door wondering why we're not letting them in. What do we do? My parents are going to start wondering what we're chattering on about here instead of talking with them in the living room, do something!"

"Oh god, we're screwed. Um, well, we have no choice but to let them in. We can tell them that Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents but we have to keep the conversation from getting to you and Bella and we have to make sure they don't find out what's really going on. That doesn't seem so bad does it? Okay, stupid question, we just have to be on our toes. Come on, let's go." What happened to the conniving little pixie?! This is the best she can do?! Ugh, we are so dead.

As Alice said, I went to go get the door and let my parents in.

"Bella, honey, what was that all about? Are you guys okay?" Might as well tell her the semi truth.

"Well, to tell you the honest truth: Edward's parents are here so I need you two to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

"We promise, right Charlie?"

"Yeah, sure invite the boy's parents over. Nothing wrong with that." Okay, now I'm sure that my mom won't do anything wrong intentionally but I'm not so sure about my dad." Ugh, this cannot possibly get worse. The doorbell rang again, I wonder who that is?

It just got worse.

"Bella, hey. Wow, you look gorgeous, how did you know I was coming by?"

"Greg!" Shit, shit, shit!

**Wow, Bella is in so much trouble. I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to update tomorrow, I know I left you guys with a huge cliffy and everything. But don't worry the last chapter will be my longest I suspect and it will also include the epilogue. Hope you liked the chapter, review if you want to =]]**


	15. I'm Yours

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter!!! Thank-you for all of those people who put me on alert, reviewed, and even put this on favorites!! Also, thank-you for the people who are reading this story even after I pulled the dream thingy on you—because I know a lot of you guys didn't like it—and also thank-you for the new readers of this story! It's always nice getting new readers!! This chapter is named after Jason Mraz's I'm Yours. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15: I'm Yours **

**Bella POV**

"Yeah, I'm here to pick you up for your surprise second date. I know it's out of the blue and stuff but it seems like you're already ready, I'm sorry but do you have plans with someone?" What could I tell him?

"Wow, a surprise second date! Aww, that's so sweet but, um, my parents are visiting, they're in the living room right now actually. I'd love to go on a date but I can't."

"Bella, who is it? We kinda need your help with the parents." Great, Edward just had to come right now."

"Who is this? I thought you said your parents were here."

"Um, he's my brother. Yea, my brother. We're trying to, um, somehow break it to my, I mean, our parents that we, um, don't live together like brother and sister should." Both of them looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Edward I'll be right back in a second so go! Greg, can I talk to you privately in the hallway?" Edward glared at Greg then left, what's that all about?

"Um, sure" I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me. Okay, what do I tell Greg? I mean I can't keep lying to him but would he understand if I told him the truth?

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Greg I've kinda kept something very huge in my life from you."

"What? You don't have cancer do you? Because if you have cancer then I can take you to the hospital right now, it doesn't matter if you're parents are here, do they know? Oh my god, you need to chemotherapy right away! Let's go!" He started dragging me to the stairs.

"No, no, no! I don't have cancer. Look, it's not something like a disease or anything. The thing I didn't tell you is that I have a week and 5 day old baby. She's my baby." Just as I expected his eyes bulged out in surprise, please don't be angry…

"You have a daughter?!"

"Um, well, yea."

"But you're only 18! You had a baby a week ago but, but who's the father?" Here's the question I was so hoping he wouldn't ask.

"You know that guy who was at the door with me?"

"Oh my god! You had a baby with your brother?!" Ugh.

"No! That's not my brother. Edward is the father or my baby; I have no ties with him at all other then that little fact."

"So you're not dating him or anything?"

"No." He seemed to be thinking something; well at least he's not angry. I really do like him, sure he's not as wonderful as Edward may be but he is a cool guy and he deserves a chance; not everyone can be perfect like Edward. Not that I really think he's perfect or anything, it's only an expression!

"Wow, you have a child. I know I told you that I love children and all but, um, you already having a child is not what I was going with that. Not that I'm going to break-up with you, if we are something that is, for that. But now that we're coming clean I need to tell you something too." Anything that he tells me can't be as bad as what I kept from him; at least he's not breaking up with me.

"What? Nothing can be as bad as what I just told you."

"Well, I have a wife." Except that. He's married?! What the hell?!

"You're married?!"

"Uh, well, yea. But don't feel bad about going out with me or anything. You see, my wife and I got married right out of high school and we kinda got into a fight last week. So, um, I was going to tell you on this date, yea."

"Oh my god."

"Also, you know that person that kept coughing on our date? Well, that was her." The person coughing was his wife?! I thought it was a guy…

"Greg, I'm not sure what to say."

"Can you answer just one question for me?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out on a date with me right now or do you really have to go back to Edward. Are your parents even here?" He's impossible! I cannot believe that I just became someone's _other woman_. Ugh, I feel so disgusting!

"No, just get out! We're through; I cannot believe you still want to go on a date after you told me that you're married! Your poor wife is probably so upset right now, just leave! And, by the way, my parents are really here!" With that I slammed the door in his face, okay not really slammed because Maddy was sleeping, but shut the door very firmly in his face. What a jerk!

Before I can even think about facing my parents and Edward's parents, I need a moment to re-group. Ugh, all this stress is getting to me. First Edward's parents come then my parents show up early then Greg comes and tells me this and, and—

"Bella? Are you okay? What was with that brother stuff?" Just what I need now, Edward's here. Ugh!

"I'm fine and don't worry about the brother stuff, it's nothing."

"Well if it's all nothing, then why do I see tears in your eyes?" There are tears in my eyes? Wow, I didn't even notice.

"Uh, I bumped my leg." He looked at me in a reprimanding way, oh right, I'm an open book.

"Greg came to ask me on a surprise date and I told him you're my brother so he doesn't think anything is going on."

"Oh, so you want to go on a date with him? You can if you want to, Alice and I can deal with our parents." I shook my head.

"That's really sweet but no, I don't want to go on a date with. Edward, I told Greg the truth, you know about Maddy and stuff."

"Did he get angry? Did he break-up with you? Because if he did then I'll kill him."

"Again really sweet, but no. He told me something about himself too. Edward, he's married." Just as mine had done, his eyes bulged out.

"Okay I'm definitely killing him now and I'm pretty sure Emmett wouldn't mind helping me."

"No Edward I don't want you to hurt him or anything, it's fine."

"I just have one question: why was he going out with you if he was married?"

"He said that he only went out with me because he and his wife were in a fight and he wanted to make her jealous." Tears slipped down from my face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, please don't cry. It's okay, don't worry. I know it's hard but Greg is another idiot of a guy that doesn't deserve anyone. If he thinks cheating like this on his wife is something that he should do then so be it, but you are not the bad person in this." Edward wiped my tears away, why does he have to be so sweet?!

"Hey! You two lovebirds, what are you doing in the kitchen? Come and chat with us!" Lovebirds? Esme did not just call us that, please tell me she did not call us that!

"Lovebirds?" My father looked at us pointedly.

"Um, it's an expression! Ha!" Hopefully he can believe that; oh boy was this going to be one long night.

"So, Bella, please we would all like to know how Edward—

"Came back! Right, Bella?" Nice save, Alice! Oh god, Esme is going to be the death of all of us.

"Yeah, um, actually he's been paying for all of the financial stuff here and I mist thank-you all for that because I know that Edward couldn't have done all of that without you Carlisle and Esme." They smiled at me but Esme looked a bit confused.

"Where did Edward come back from?"

"Uh, remember I was in California so, um, that's just an expression people in Boston use, you know 'come back to the old town' and all that? Uh, yea."

"Isabella what I would like to know is why you even let this boy back into your life." Ugh, why is my dad being impossible?!

"What do you mean? When did Edward ever leave?" My parents and his parents in the same room is so not working out. I wish there was some way to separate them so it would be easier for us.

"Um, Bella and I had a fight before and then we got back together, yea."

"Oh, I see. But Bella, darling, please do tell us how Edward proposed." Shit.

"Proposed? Bella, honey, are you getting married?" I can't even say anything and I didn't have to because my blush gave it away.

"You are! Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell us?! My baby girl is getting married?!"

"Renee, Charlie, you all did not know? I thought that is why we're all here. Esme, here, has been talking about this non-stop."

"No, we did not know. Isabella Marie Swan you have plenty of explaining to do. Renee, what did I tell you?"

After I calmly, well more of frantically, explained to my parents in private that I was getting married to Edward because Maddy needed a father and I couldn't find anyone better than her real father. This then caused my dad to go on a rant about me being a totally irresponsible girl while my mother went off on a rant telling me that I was throwing my life away.

"Mom, I'm not throwing my life away, I think I'm doing the right thing and dad please don't be ridiculous, is it so irresponsible to marry the father of my baby?" Why am I going through so much trouble yet I'm not even marrying the man?! Ugh, I am so getting him back for this.

"Well, it's important you give the girl a father but that doesn't mean you go marry any old monkey wandering the streets."

"Oh please dad, he's not a monkey! He's a human being who just so happens to be the biological father of Maddy."

"But honey you're so young! Granted you're extremely young to be a mother but that doesn't mean you have to throw your life away for marriage, there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"Mom, please, I'm marrying Edward, okay? Deal." How far are we even going with this? Do they actually expect wedding invitations and everything? Because I sure as hell am not marrying Edward Anthony Cullen, not even if I were given all the jewels in Asia.

When everything calmed down, I brought my parents back into the living room where the mothers joined together chatting about wedding details and the fathers went to talk about, I don't know, sports? Either way, they separated which would mean that Alice, Edward, and I have to separate.

"Alice, they've separated. Where should we go?"

"Oh that's simple Bella, you and I can go with the mothers while Edward can go chat with the men."

"But my dad is, well, not very warmed up to the whole marriage/Edward idea, I think you should go with Edward and help out."

"Okay, is that okay with you Edward?"

"More than okay, I'm actually afraid of chief Swan. What if he's holding a gun?" Rolling my eyes, I headed over to my mom and Esme before they could say anything that would spoil this for the other.

"Hey mom, Esme, what are you girls chatting about?" Damage control time.

"Well, Bella, your mom and I were just wondering how Edward proposed to you, you know as a boy growing-up I'm told he was quite the romantic. How did he propose to you?" Lucky we practiced this stuff, thank-you Alice!

"He took me to this lovely place on the roof of a tall building and he had actually set-up our own little table and dinner there. As we were eating he seemed quite distant to me and I thought he was going to break-up with me or something but then before I even knew it, he got down on one knee and said: Isabella, my heart is yours forever. You are the love of my life and, along with our beautiful baby girl, my future. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Just as Alice instructed, I thought of my most embarrassing memory so I could make myself blush for the perfect effect. And just as Alice said, both my mom and Esme 'awwed' and squealed like little school girls.

"Oh darling that's so cute!! I never knew that Edward could be that romantic, ugh, the way Charlie proposed to me was a simple 'will you marry me?' Now after this, that man and I have to have a talk." They continued giggling at this.

"Yes, Bella dear that is absolutely adorable! Carlisle only took me on a yacht and asked for my hand in marriage, quite old fashioned compared to what my baby boy did! I, too, must have a talk with Carlisle." Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, Edward's a romantic sweetie; you know the thing that bothers me the most about this is that I'm not lying when I say that those were Edward's words, because—sadly—Edward is the one who came up with this. Annoying.

"Bella, honey, what other world are you in? Come on, Renee and I only have so much time to plan your wedding. Darling, would it be alright if we changed the date? Two months is just not enough and it would mean the entire world to us if you let us plan it!" This would give us more time to stall so I'm all for it! Plus, how can I say no to a pleading Esme? My mother not so much because I'm still mad at her.

"Of course I don't mind! Anything for you guys! Plus it would mean the world to me too if you guys did my wedding, that's so sweet!" Too much? I just want the date to be moved far, far, far back.

"Lovely! Come on Renee, let's start planning. Bella, would you be a dear and go get us a spare notepad to work on?" I left to go get them a notepad and came back two minutes later.

"Perfect, now Bella I know your favorite color is green so how about a nice spring time theme? Shall we pick a date in the spring?" I cannot believe my mom still doesn't know me. I hate spring.

"No, mom, I'm more of a fall person, so, I don't know, maybe August of next year for the wedding?" Did I just suggest a date for my wedding which is never going to happen but a lot of people think is going to happen?

"Yes, that's wonderful. Now, Bella, Edward never told me but where did you two meet?" My mom looked very pointedly at me at this question. Okay, what now?

"Um, we met at my friend's, Jessica's, party." Another trauma avoided.

"Bella I thought you said that you and Edward were d—

"Doing nothing by the wall, ha, not very social, um, then we got talking." Mother dearest better not say anything. Ugh, and it was going so smoothly before!

"But Bella, I thought you said that you and Edward had a one night—

"Sort-of friendship! But then we bumped into each other just before I was leaving for college and exchanged e-mails."

"Isabella, did you go talk to Edward even after the party was this not just a one night—

"That, well, um, we met once more but it was for coffee. We go to know each other a little bit and the relationship grew from there. Then, um, we had a fight and, um, we stopped talking. And because Alice is here, uh, Edward and Jasper visited quite frequently so I saw Edward a lot and then it just happened." Okay, hopefully that would explain everything.

"Bella, honey, why are you acting so strangely?" Esme finally clued in, just what I need.

"Um, post-pregnancy hormones?" Fortunately the both of them nodded their heads in understanding.

"Yes, I know how that is. Now, Renee, what do you think of this sort-of leaf-flower pattern on the napkins?" And they got talking about the future never-gonna-happen wedding.

**Edward POV**

With all this wedding talk I wish it was at least real. What I would give to have the chance of Bella being in love with me or even liking me, at that!

"Edward, pay attention! We have to make sure Charlie and your dad don't find out what's really happening which Charlie kinda knows but your father is sadly mistaken."

"Ugh, Alice I thought I told you, I can't help it that I lied to my parents. I don't want them to be upset with me."

"Oh, imagine how upset they'll be when they find out what's really happening. It doesn't take a rocket scientist but I'm pretty sure Bella is not going to walk down that altar just so you can keep lying to your parents."

"Whatever, I'll think of something if it actually comes to that but I'm pretty sure we can just say that Bella and I broke-up or something by that time. Look alive, here comes chief Swan and my dad." Alice and I pulled out a very fake-enthusiastic smile as chief Swan and my dad came up to us.

"Hey dad, chief Swan." My dad nodded to me gently while at the same time chief Swan appeared to be sizing me up which caused me to gulp convulsively. I really hope he doesn't have a gun on him.

"So, Carlisle, I'm extremely curious to hear what you have to say about Edward fathering what I consider an ill—

"Illuminatingly awesome child? In my opinion I think Maddy is lovely! Don't you, Carlisle?" Illuminatingly awesome child? Psh, great save Alice. Lucky for her she is as much of a 'princess' to my dad as she is to her own.

"Well, considering how beautiful my new granddaughter is and the fact that she is my first granddaughter, I would have to say that I'm not upset in any way. Why do you ask?"

"I do agree that Maddy is a beautiful baby but I think that _Edward_ and Bella are far too young to get married nonetheless to already be parents!"

"Um, well a lot of people around our age have gotten married and, um, divorce is not something that I go along with so when I get married it's for the long haul." Please agree with that; please agree with that, plea—

"Oh, really? What if my daughter would want to get a divorce? Tons of people in my family have gotten divorces after they got married right out of school." Okay, what am I supposed to say to that? Fortunately my dad could see how overprotective Charlie was becoming with Bella so he decided to step in; he must definitely understand because my mom's dad wasn't exactly ready to give his daughter away.

"Charlie I think that what's done is done and we should let the kids decide their fate; sadly I don't think they need their old men anymore, ha-ha."

"I guess but I still do not change my opinion that she, I mean _they_, are too young. So, uh, Edward, how do you plan on supporting my daughter?" Lovely, the easy questions first then.

"Well, sir, I, uh, actually have a job with Twilight Co. and I am getting very well paid with that. For my future I do wish to continue in my goal to obtain an MBA then I think I will stick with Twilight Co. and possibly aim for a higher position." Hopefully this would be a good enough answer.

"Good answer, boy. But do you know how much Maddy will be costing you? How do you plan on staying in school, managing a job, and taking care of Bella and Maddy? Unless you expect Bella to do everything herself, then that is just not acceptable." Where is Alice when you need her? Oh, that's right; she's having a cheerful conversation with my father! Ugh.

"Um, well, sir I definitely do not expect Bella to do everything on her own. This whole time as you may know I have been paying bills so just to make that clear I have been maintaining my job, going to school, and taking care of Bella and Maddy. Also, I'm pretty sure Bella would like to continue in school and get a job as well. I have already talked to my parents about this and they have willingly agreed to help out with financial necessities until Bella and I are able to get to our feet."

"Mhm, so you do expect to marry my daughter and keep her, is it?" I gulped embarrassingly loud again.

"Yes, I do."

"Edward, father of my daughter's baby, I don't think life is that easy. Before I can accept this whole marriage then I need you to somehow prove to me that you will take care of my daughter." As much as chief Swan scares me what he just said makes me angrier than even possible.

"How dare you even say that I have to prove that _I _will take care of Bella when _you _are the one who disowned her when she needed you the most?!"

"Son you are walking into dangerous territory! Where exactly were you when she was pregnant?!"

"I was actually here working my but off to make sure I can pay for the bills and Bella's pregnancy necessities! At least I didn't completely abandon her!"

"Whose fault was it in the first place?!"

"I'm sorry that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time! I'm sorry that we were—

"TEA ANYONE?!" Whoa, good thing Alice cut-in—finally—because I was just about to spill the whole thing.

"Edward come with me, you and my father woke Maddy up." Bella started pulling my arm towards her bedroom, where Maddy was sleeping, and somehow glaring at both me and her dad at the same time.

After we quieted Maddy down into slumber again, Bella started yelling at me in a whisper.

"Edward what the heck was that?!"

"Not my fault, he started it." I know I sound like a sulking five year old but still, it wasn't my fault.

"This is not the time Edward Anthony. I am so stressed because not only do I have Maddy to take care of but I also have to somehow mend my shattered heart after being _used_ like a toy then I have to think of getting out of this wedding that _you_ got me into and now you've started a fight with my dad. Not the right time!" Wow, I know how upset she is but hearing her say 'Edward Anthony' in such a reprimanding way made me want to sit here and grow old with her just to hear her say my name like that; it sounded as if we were already married and I snuck some cookies over to Maddy even though Bella said 'no cookies before dinner' and for that she was yelling at me. And before I even knew what I was doing, I blurted out:

"Go on a date with me." It wasn't a question really; I was more of demanding it from her.

"What?"

"Bella, will you go on another date with me? I'm not just doing this for Maddy or my parents or anything, but will you go on a date with me?" I cannot believe I just asked her for that. Sure I know that I feel very attracted to her but is it right for me to want to take this relationship further like this? What if it doesn't work out between us? What if she says no to me? What if—

"Okay, I better go." Blushing she left the room. The sight of her blush and hearing her reply made me forget all the 'what-ifs'. I will do anything to make this work between us. Not only for Maddy but also for my heart and possibly Bella's heart too.

**Bella POV**

He asked me on a second date and I said yes. I said yes to Edward after he asked me on a second date. A second date. With Edward. He asked. I said yes. That was the only thing going through my mind as I waved goodbye to my parents and Edward's parents.

"Well this night has me tired so I'm going over to Jazzy's for the night, have fun you two…" Alice left the picture, psh, tired my foot; whenever Alice says 'going over to Jazzy's' I'm pretty sure that means only one thing.

"So, um, I'll go get dinner? Maddy will probably wake-up soon and, uh, she might be hungry, yeah, be back soon." Edward left too, awkwardly I might add. Back to what I was thinking about before.

What compelled him to ask me on another date? What on earth compelled me to accept another date with Edward?

Well, the answer to the first question is a complete enigma to me but the second question I can attempt to answer. Alright, alright, I can answer the second question, jeez no need for the pointed looks. I'm infatuated with Edward. There, I thought it. I know that I should feel something other than this infatuation at him but he's so perfect and he really has been here this whole time that I can't help myself.

About three things I am now absolutely positive.

First, Edward will stay with Maddy.

Second, there was a part of him—and I don't know how dominant that part might be—that cares about me romantically.

And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably on my way into falling in love with him.

I am so dead. I cannot be falling in love with him. He's the father of my baby and that's all. Nothing more. Yet why does my stupid heart have to come into the picture?! Why does he have to be so goddamn beautiful?! And perfect, and nice, and sweet, and sensitive, and—SHIT! If I'm falling for him this hard this fast then something is seriously wrong with me. Sure we did the most intimate thing a human being can do which then produced us a child but we aren't emotionally inclined toward each other. Yes, we went on one date—and it was the most amazing night of my life—but that was only to learn about each other so we could fool his parents. Ugh, no matter what I think or what I do I am falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Our second date was awesome. He took me to this one quaint little restaurant that was so relaxing and homey. Just like we did on the first date we talked, a lot. Except this time it's not for his parents, this time we were talking because we wanted to. We prattled on and on about absolutely everything. I told him everything that happened with my mom and Esme while he told me about what my dad was saying and, surprisingly, we laughed the whole thing off. Once you look at it from a different viewpoint what happened that night is really funny.

Edward helped me get Greg out of my mind. Ever since I 'broke-up' with him, Edward has never for a moment let me feel the heartbreak I know that I should feel because he always filled the silence, filled the void with, well, himself.

A second date led to another and another and before we even knew it we were celebrating our sixth month anniversary in, what I call now, our meadow. Edward and I know absolutely everything there is to know about each other and more. We fit together perfectly and we mix together so well, I feel as if we were made to be together.

"Love? You know I love you, right?" Oh yeah, he had taken to calling me 'love'. I think it's a really cute nickname.

"Yes, I love you too." His lips encased mine in a sweet, tender and gentle kiss filled with love and a hint of passion. Currently—besides kissing—Edward and I were lying down on a blanket in our beautiful meadow, the moon shining above us. Lucky for us, we have tons of baby-sitters that can cover for us any time we need them. You know, lying here with Edward gave me an odd sense of Déjà vu for some reason that I just can't pinpoint.

"Bella, love, will you please stand up for me?" Stand up? Why does he want me to stand up? When I stood-up, he got down on one knee.

"Isabella, tempt not a desperate man for you seem tom hang upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in Ethiope's ear. Good Night, good Night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I do not wish to ever utter those words from mine lips. Isabella Marie Swan, will you promise to never say those words to me? Will you be mine and I yours forever? Will you marry me?" And with that he pulled out the most stunning ring ever.

"Yes." Tears watered down my face as he picked me up and spun me around in joy.

**EPILOGUE (5 years later…)**

"Maddy, sweetie, please come on! We have to go drop you off to Auntie Rose's." My beautiful baby girl came running out of her room, her brown hair up in braids and her green eyes sparkling more than ever because it was complimented by a green dress her father bought for her. Speaking of which, he would be home soon so I better hurry.

"I'm coming, mommy! I just wish I could be here when you tell daddy! It's not fair!"

"Darling, I know that you want to be here but most likely after I tell daddy, him and I would want some quiet adult time."

"Ugh, you and daddy always have 'adult time'! What is 'adult time'?" Um, what do I say to that?

"Um, you can ask Auntie Rose and uncle Em when we get there, let's go!!" That's as good an answer as any.

After I hurriedly drove Maddy and dropped her off at Rose's I came straight back home and started preparing dinner for Edward and me.

"Bella, love! I'm home!" Edward came into the kitchen still in his work clothes.

"Hey Edward." He came over and pecked me quickly on the lips.

"Wow, love, you look absolutely stunning. Now, where's my other pretty woman?"

"I dropped Maddy off at Rose's so we could have a special dinner alone together. Come on, sit down." I pulled out his chair for him while he just shook his head.

"Isabella, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't let you sit down first?" I rolled my eyes as _I _sat down _first_ and then _he_ sat down.

"Edward you haven't stopped eating since you sat down!"

"Love, this food is too good!"

"Thanks but Edward do you notice a pattern in the food?"

"Um, let's see. You prepared baby corn, baby tomatoes, baby lettuce, baby eggplant, baby carrots. Nope, I don't see a pattern other than the fact that they all are vegetables." I waited, staring at him to finally get it.

"Wait, and the fact that they all start with 'baby'."

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

**OMG, I love this story! I'm so sad to watch it go but all good things must come to an end. I know that many of you probably wanted to know what Edward and Bella's date went like but they're falling in love and I'm pretty sure you guys know everything there is to know about these two characters so there really is no point in me describing all of their dates, maybe if I get enough reviews of complaint I'll make some one-shots in the nearby future but for now it stays as such. Review if you want to!! =]]**

**STAY TUNED FOR A NEW STORY THAT I'M GOING TO START IN A COUPLE DAYS CALLED:**** I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME; LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY.**

**P.S. I would like to thank Isabella Twilight and Gigi for encouraging me so vigorously with this story!!! =]] **

**Also, I give a special shout-out to William Shakespeare for letting me use quotes from Romeo and Juliet and Full House because I used their idea on how to tell Edward that Bells I pregnant. =]**


End file.
